Being Us
by Lucyzi
Summary: As I laid down, I tried to figure how I would manage this final year at Hogwarts: - Try not to kill or be killed by Albus freaking Potter; - Try to adjust to our new way of 'being us'; - Try to prevent Rose and Scorpius from killing each other; - Definitely try to survive the school year without any irreversible damage. Boy, I'm up for one hell of a seventh year!
1. 1 - Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters you recognize. All others and the plot is a pure fruit of my imagination. **

**1\. Introductions.**

_The one where you get to know them all._

As the train was headed to platform 9 3/4 my mind was trailing off. Another year gone. It seemed that it was only yesterday that I bumped into Rose on our way inside the train for the first time. From that moment on, Rose Weasley has been my inseparable best friend.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like we don't get along with Katherine White and Annita Clarke, we have shared a room for over six years now for Christ's sake! But well, we just don't seem to have the same interests... Annita always trails off about her clothes, hair, make-up and all that crap that has no real importance, and Katherine has always followed her in everything.

Ok, it is true that Rose gives studying a hell lot of importance, almost more that humanly possible, if you want my opinion, but she has always been there for me, and come on, it's at least a bit important to study!

Annita is beautiful, she has perfect long blond hair, blue eyes, and a body to die for. That's, I guess, what makes it so difficult for me to understand her craziness with how she looks, she's beautiful already, why does she worries so much?!

Of course she is no match for Rose, no one is, she's absolutely stunning, curly red hair, that stays perfect all day long, light blue eyes, and even though she's really temperamental, she just has a really sweet face. She, of course, is unaware of how gorgeous she looks, and focuses on studying so that she can be on the top of something. Yeah, like her beauty isn't on top of every man's list.

Katherine is pretty normal, she has light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and not a lot of body to show, I think that explains why she looks up so much at Annita. She sees her as some kind of beauty queen, and I think she hopes that with the right products on her hair she's going to look just the same.

As for me, I'm no guy's dreams, I have crazy black hair - my hair literally has its own life, it just decides if on that particular day it's going to be crazy curled, or insanely straight, or anything, really, and there's not much to do about it, it's better if I don't try to fight its daily will. I have dark green eyes that my mum always call olive's eyes, they are the one thing in me that I really like. I have "weird freckles" according to my Dad, they are small, and I only have a bit below my eyes, well, they don't bother me, and I don't think people have realized about their existence, so I guess no harm, no found. My body is a little disproportional, I guess I have ok boobs, but I do have a huge ass, bigger than it should be for my tinny size, that's for sure.

I'm pretty average at school, apart from charms and transfiguration - those are my strong subjects - I suck at herbology, and I'm not that great in potions either, as for all the other subjects, well, I just don't have enough interest in them to keep me paying attention at all classes... I study them before tests, pass with no real effort, but no extravagant O's as well.

That is definitely not the case with Rose, oh no... she's just a maniac when it comes to her studies, almost O's in every subject, and yet, she's always panicking before exams... oh god, this friendship is going to kill me when N.E.W.T.s arrive...

My mother, Daphne Greengrass was a proud Slytherin, pureblood and all, but after the war she was just too scared to hang around with her Slytherin's mates, her best friend used to be Pansy Parkinson, which was, as far as I know, crazy about uncle Draco, way before he married aunt Astoria, of course, and my mother was afraid of what would happen with the Malfoy family at that time. She ended up marring a muggle, she always says that marrying Dad was the best thing she could do to assure my blood wouldn't finish in Azkaban by association.

My dad, Richard Green, is a Doctor, but he got tired over the years of trying to save lives because of stress, so he became a professional masseuse in the hopes of saving people from stress before they needed a doctor in the first place. That, I think was very cleaver, and I, as his only daughter, had to learn how to make an ass kicking massage before I went to Hogwarts, so that I could help, as my father is always saying, people in need.

My father insisted on me keeping my mother's name, he says that that's a good way to assure my mum that her blood is going to be far away from Azkaban, since I'm clearly an angel. Yeap, he is that sweet! Since his last name is Green, they decided it would be just stupid to name me Greengrass Green - thanks goodness they thought about that! - so they only went with Greengrass.

My father is a true Gryffindor even thought he is a muggle and hasn't attended Hogwarts, that surly explains how I got selected into Gryffindor myself.

"Diane, helloooo, can you hear me? DIANE GREENGRASS WILL YOU FOR ONCE GET OUTSIDE THAT CRAZY HEAD OF YOURS AND PAY ATTENTION?"

Oh, I slowly turn my head from the window to find a tomato red face Rose screaming at me. I tend to zone out a lot, that's how I'm able to not pay attention at class with a best friend like Rose by my side in every single one of them.

"Yes, Rose darling, no need to shout, I'm all yours." I simply replied.

In my years of experience, that's the best way to calm Rose whenever she catches me on one of my day dreams, treat her with kindness, and soon she will look more like a carrot instead of a tomato, and eventually her color will fade back to normal.

Not this time. Oh Christ, this could only mean one thing...

"YOUR STUPID ASHOLE OF A COUSIN IS OUTSIDE FOR 5 FREAKING MINUTES! Now, GET YOUR FAT ARSE OUTSIDE AND GET RID OF THAT LAIM FACE PRAT!"

Yeap, theory confirmed.. 10 points to Diane everybody! As I look at the compartment's window I found my sweet excuse for a cousin, also, Rose's archenemy, Scorpius Malfoy.

Time-out here.

Scorpius is my aunt, Astoria Greengrass's son, Astoria Malfoy, actually, since she's married to Draco Malfoy. He has been like a brother to me since the day I was born, the day he was born actually, because, he was born four days after me, ha! That always annoys him!

Apparently Rose's destiny to hate Scorpius was set from day one, and before we met, according to her, so there is no changing that. Ron Weasley, Rose's father has said to her in the platform on her very first day to Hogwarts not to get too close to him, and Rose, being the perfect daughter in Ron's eyes, has taken that advice as a rule for the past six years.

Well, who am I kidding? I understand pretty dam well that there is no turning back on the hate of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, as I too have my archenemy and I know there's no turning back on that, Albus Severus Potter, what a freaking stupid name that is. He thinks he's going to conquer the world because he's Harry Potter's son, what a stupid prat! Not at all like the rest of the family, oh no, I do adore all other Potter and Weasley's, but then again, THEY WEREN'T BORN WITH THAT STUPID ARROGANCE!

Ok, maybe James was, but who cares? He's the sweetest guy I know aside from my father, besides, he has been treating me like a sister since day one, as has Fred, Dominique, Hugo, Roxanne Lily and Louis, everyone! Except for that annoying little mistake of Harry and Ginny, I like to call him the Potter Devil on my mind.

Now, considering that not only Albus Potter is Rose's closest cousin, but he is also Scorpius's best friend - they were both sorted out in Slytherin on their first year, and were almost never apart since then - well, let's just say that neither I, nor Rose can complain with the other about hating their cousin.

Now, back to the train, there, in the window is Scorpius, looking irritated about being waiting like a moron outside. Shit. This is not the best train ride for me.

"Hey Scorp!" I say as I opened the compartment door.

"Outside Diane, can you just shut that stupid door?"

Oh yeah, definitely not my best train ride.

"Come on now Scorp, no staying mad with me, I zoned out, you know I do that, you know it's not on purpose and you dam well know I love you, so stop with the rudeness!"

That did it. I should really write a book on controlling madness...

"Fine Di, fine. Mum will be waiting for us at the platform, an owl has just arrived for me explaining that your mum and dad got caught up on work, they'll pick you up later. So, are you ready? you know mum hates to wait and you are the queen of making people wait!"

"Oh shit. I'm screwed! God dammit!" I looked at my watch, and was right to think I had no time, ten minutes... "what are they playing? ten minutes? TEN FREAKING MINUTES! DO THEY NOT KNOW ME?!"

"Would be twenty if you had opened that door sooner, ha! who's the looser now?" Scorp said clearly reading my mind as he did his ridiculous victory dance. Thanks goodness he's insanely handsome - don't get me wrong, I'm his cousin, I'm not interested in him, but I do have eyes, and a reputation to maintain, let's face it, your reputation can only survive your cousin doing that stupid dance if he's good looking enough to be on the top tree most handsome guys at Hogwarts in every girls book - except from Rose's and mine, of course.

Let me explain, it is no secret that James Potter is the most popular guy in school, followed by Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter - those two vary their position depending on the girl. I think it got pretty clear now why this is not either mine, nor Rose's book.

Back to freaking out.

I ran like a stupid crazy person back inside my compartment and started to put, or better, throw, all my things inside my purse, extendable charm, I love you. I had no use, the train had stopped, and I still had half of my belongings spread around the compartment.

To top it off, Rose was acting like she hadn't seen what was going on, even though I knew she had, that stupid girl that I used to call my best friend was pretending - ok, maybe not pretending, being who she is - to read a book trying to cover her stupid grim of revenge.

"Rose, ROSE!"

That made her stop, I nearly never scream with anyone except her stupid cousin Albus Potter, and when I'm freaking out, which is clearly the case here.

"Oh my god, you're really freaking out, what do you need?" Rose asked me with concern look. Finally it hit her.

"I'm going back with my aunt, oh my god she's going to freak out if I'm not outside now! Just get the rest of my stuff to your house, I'll be there in a week anyway, just DO IT! I have to go! Oh my god, I should be gone already!" I didn't stop to hear Rose's reply, I was already outside when she had time to understand all my screaming.

"MOVE PEOPLE, MOVE!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah, if it's not the queen of the train thinking that seeing her mommy is more important that everyone else."

I knew that voice.. why me? why do the gods hate me so? Freaking Merlin, you hate me! I turned slowly becoming purple with my anger, I could feel my face burning, and sure enough, there was Hogwarts winner of the most stupid face award, Albus freaking Potter.

"Can't you mind your own business Potter? Or at least stop following me around, if you don't get it from my face, I hate you, so MOVE ALONG!" I shouted.

"I don't look at your face if you haven't notice it, there is clearly nothing to see in there, your ass on the other hand... please, why don't you get in front of me so that I really have the best sight position".

"You stupid sex pervert! You really think you can say all you want and just get away with it?" I tried to find my wand on my jeans, but it wasn't there, oh stupid rush, I must have thrown it in my bag. Merlin really hates me, that's living proof!

"What is it, no wand? Is that so?" Albus said with that stupid smirk on his face, "Would you like to borrow mine, perhaps? After I use it, that is."

His wand was pointing straight at my face. Shit.

"Now Al! That's no way to talk to my best friend in front of a prefect!" There she was, my savior, Rose Weasley and her perfectly polished Prefect badge! Ha! Take that you asshole! "And you Di, is that the way to talk to a prefect's favorite cousin?" Dam you Merlin, I blame this on you!

"Here Di, you forgot your wand inside, but no using it on Al!" She said with her arms crossed putting herself between Potter and I.

At that moment I looked thought the window of the next compartment, oh god, there it was, my life sentence! Scorpius was already outside, hugging aunt Astoria and I was nowhere near the train exit. Shit, shit, shit!

I started running again like a freaking maniac, bumping into everyone I could find on my way outside. Everything was going as fine as it could be until I bombed on someone huge, and of course, fell into the grounds, perfect, what now?!

"Hey sweet cheeks, is that the way to say goodbye to your favorite person on earth" I looked up to see James smiling at me, hand already ready to help me up.

"Oh hey James, no hard feelings but I have to run, I'm really, really late! Love you, see you at Rose's in a week!" I said already with my back to him, getting off the train and running like a maniac again to my aunt and Scorp.

"Hey sweetie, calm down, I didn't really expected you to be ready since I have only sent the owl, Jees honey, calm down, it's ok now, you made it in perfect timing, ok?"

I love my aunt, have I said that already?

The way back to Malfoy Manor was pretty nice, aunt Astoria had bought a car when we first went to Hogwarts, she thought it would be easier for us to go and leave the platform in muggle style. She went all the way chatting with Scorp as I cleared my thoughts looking outside the window. The sun was so bright outside, I love summer, it's just so much better than winter, no snow, no stupid layers of clothes, just the shinning sun providing the heat I was so found of.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'll try to post a chapter per week! Pleeeease take the time to leave me a review, I'm dying to know your thoughts!**


	2. 2 - A day at the Weasley

**2\. A day at the Weasley's**

_The one where Diane stays at the Weasley's house._

Every summer vacation I'm allowed to stay a week at Rose's house. See, my family is very close, and we usually take the time of my vacation to enjoy each other, I help my father at his massage office a few days of the week, he, of course, never let me inside of the massage room when he has a client, but I usually stay outside looking thought the window as he performs them, or catching up on my homework, when it's winter time.

At the end of these days, he always ends up agreeing on letting me test my massage skills on his back, I really enjoy it, makes me relax a bit. It's also good to be in muggle London since I can't perform magic outside school, makes it less hard to live without it.

Whenever I'm not at dad's office, I'm at Malfoy Manor, or Scorp's at home. He, being Albus Potter's best friend, always spends a week at the Potter's house, and we have, until this day, manage to go to the Wotters at the same week. Having Scorp around makes it easier whenever I have to see Albus Potter, and it also helps that once Scorpius is at the Potter's, Rose doesn't want to go there, and vice-versa.

See, Scorpius also hates Rose, and Potter Devil obviously hates me, so basically, no one wants to see the others unless is strictly necessary. Of course that sucks, Potter being born, that is, because I don't get to see James or Lily as much as I would like. Even thought Lily comes a lot to Rose's house to stay with Hugo and me - whenever I'm there.

Anyway, I was going to Rose's house today, thanks to my mum, my bag was already pack, but I, of course, was nowhere ready to go when the time arrived. The only little problem was that aunt Astoria was taking us - the Potter's house is only a fifteen minutes walk from the Weasley's, so aunt Astoria was taking us both. Crap.

"Di, Di... I wish Fred was here to bet with me that you are still on your towel." I heard Scorpius's voice outside my door while he knocked.

"Scorp, Scorp... I'm going to lock you on the pantry with Rose if you don't shut up."

That made him shut up, I grinned to myself when I heard nothing in response. Ha! take that! I was starting to mimic his stupid victory dance when my towel dropped and I remembered that I was as late as hell.

Oh Merlin, Why me...

As I came down twenty minutes later I was sure that my face showed how much I had ran and how much I was panicking.

"Darling, you know you always looks perfect to me, but you shouldn't go anywhere with your toothbrush stuck in your hair." My mother said as Scorpius laugh his ass off.

I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment as I turned to see myself in the living room mirror. Sure enough, there was my toothbrush, stuck in my hair, and my face was so red that I looked a little like Red Rose - yeap, that was the official nickname for Rose whenever she went crazy tomato red, invented by no other than the great George Weasley. Using that name was, hummm, let's just say it's not the best way to get her face back to its normal color.

Anyway, I took the toothbrush off my hair and made a ponytail to avoid future accidents - my hair had decided that it would be crazy voluminous today, perfect, just perfect...-, and I prepared my puppy eyes face for my aunt.

"Aunt Astoria, I'm sooo soooryy for my delay, I do know that you are a very busy woman and have way better things to do then to wait for me, but have I told you that you are my favorite aunt in the whole world?" She was my only aunt, but that's beside the point.

My aunt's laughter filled the room, Ha! Thank you puppy eyes! I knew you could do it!

"Now sweetie, stop making that puss in boots look, I'm not stupid, I am the mother of Scorpius Malfoy after all, I'm very aware of all the little tricks that could be played with those puppy eyes, and I have seen the movie with you right before your fist year at Hogwarts!"

Crap. I forgot about that... since Scorp and I were close, he has seen all children's muggle movies with me. Everybody was laughing now, and Scorpius looked like he was close enough to peeing his pants, asshole.

"Ok, we do not have the time to wait for you to come up with an answer, let's go!" Aunt Astoria said with a smile on her face, at least I knew she wasn't mad...I gave mum and dad a goodbye kiss, before grabbing a hand full of Floo powder, and stepping inside of the fireplace.

Since I could not floo with my luggage, my aunt was going to apparate outside of the Weasley house to bring it to me. They wouldn't just let me floo alone anyway, when I was twelve I accidently floo into the wrong house on my way back home, I nearly frighten an old lady to death with my arrival, and it took my mother more than three hours to realize I had gone into the wrong place. Since then, every time I use the floo network my mum monitors it, or follows me to make sure I had landed on the right place.

"Di! you're here! What happened? I've been waiting for you for half an hour now!" I was still a little nauseated from the trip, but I could recognize Rose's voice from miles away, even though I hadn't managed to focus her face yet.

"Hey Rosie! I've missed you!" I said as she launched herself at me for a hug.

"Rose? Has Diane finally arrived?" I heard Mrs. Weasley's footsteps coming from the kitchen to the living room. "Oh hi darling! It's so good to see you again! I didn't see you on the platform, but Rose assured me you were fine, and here you are!"

Mrs. Weasley is such an incredible person, even thought her job is usually complete madness, seeing that she is head of the law enforcement office, she always finds a way to be home and serve me a good welcome meal whenever I'm staying at their house.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, Hermione I mean, sorry" she always insisted on me calling her by her first name. "I know, sorry about the platform, my aunt was taking me home and I was a bit preoccupied, I was running late you see."

She of course understood, after all, my aunt Astoria worked with her at the ministry, so she knew her pretty dam well.

There was a knock on the door, and speaking of the devil, there was my aunt with my luggage. Good, so far everything is going according to plan.

"Di, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I couldn't get us off the hook... we're having dinner at the Potter's tomorrow." Rose said with a sad face as Mrs. Weasley talked to my aunt on the doorway.

Everything according to plan, except for that. Oh Crap. Well, I could only hope that Scorp will have a lot of catching up to do with Potter Devil so that I don't have to face him so dam much.

Aside from that news, the rest of the day was pretty nice, Rose and I talked about everything we could think off, catching up on all those days we hadn't been glued together, and of course, since neither of us had a boyfriend, we also took the time to do our girl talk.

"What about Sean Harvard, he sure is a nice looking Ravenclaw, we just need to check if he's not one of Dominique's ex and you should be good to go!" Rose said to me with her eyebrows raised as she giggled.

"He surely would be nice for you! Ravenclaw, I'm always saying that to you, he should be able to fulfill all your studies sex dream" I said laughing.

"You terrible little person Diane!" but that was all she could manage before she started laughing her ass off.

We stopped to observe Kitty, Rose's owl - I know, this girl has no sense in choosing names, Kitty? An own?! - it had just landed on Rose's bed handling an envelope to her.

"Oh Yey!" Rose said smiling. "Roxy and Fred are coming here tomorrow!"

"Freddy!" I shouted laughing. I adore Roxanne as well, but she's in our year - Ravenclaw - so I would see her in a couple of days anyway, but Fred had just graduated and it was already killing me to imagine Hogwarts without him and James.

"Yes! She also invited Dom, Louis and Victoire! Uuuuu perfect Roxy!" Rose said still reading the letter.

"We should right to Lily and James then, Lily'll be mad if we don't tell her that they're all gonna be here." I advise imagining Lily's anger, and believe me, you do not wanna piss off Lily.

"I'll right, but I doubt she doesn't know about it yet, news travels really fast in this family." Rose said putting the letter down and throwing me a chocolate frog.

"You thing Molly and Lucy are coming as well?" I asked opening my chocolate frog.

"Dunno... if Lily invites Lucy then I guess... but I don't think anyone is spontaneously inviting Molly..."

Molly had graduated Hogwarts with James, Fred and Dom, but she - like her sister Lucy, Dominique and Roxanne had been in Ravenclaw. Of all Weasleys the only two people I didn't care much were Molly and Lucy, they were too strict and had some sort of morality code that one really gets. They're not fun, like at all, and they're always cutting off everyone else's.

"Urg... Dom'll flip if Molly is here." I stated, of all Weasleys, Dom was the one who really couldn't stand Molly, but I kind of got why, we only had to tolerate Molly from time to time, while Dom had to share a dorm with her at Hogwarts during all their seven years there.

"They probably won't come anyway, you know aunt Audrey, she has a strict vacation schedule for the girls, they won't be able to miss an entire day of studying." I laughed to that, it was kind of weird hearing Rose making studying jokes.

"Gosh Rose, what'll we do without them this year?" Rose got that I was really referring to James, Fred and Dom.

"Dunno... it'll sure be weird as hell!" Rose said nodding.

"You'll have to be more fun! Now that I won't have James and Fred to do pranks with you'll have to be my new partner!" I stated. Rose was not really one to do pranks, she would always pretend she didn't hear us so that she wouldn't have to punish us - since she was prefect - but she rarely participated in them.

"Oh come on Di, you know I'm really hoping of becoming head girl this year, it wouldn't be good for me to wander around pulling pranks all day!" she said shaking her head.

"No! Come on Rosie! You know you'll get it, and then you won't have to be perfect Rose anymore because you'll already have the badge!" I stated.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense.. well, we'll see!" Rose said smiling.

"Good, that's already better than I expected." I said nodding in approval.

"Girls?" Mrs. Weasley head appeared by the door after she knocked a couple of times. "Dinner is ready." She stated smiling.

"Hi Hugs!" I said as I saw Hugo coming down the stairs.

"Diane! When did you get here? I didn't see you." He asked confused.

"I arrived in the morning, weren't you the one that wasn't here during the day?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah... guess that makes sense, I went over to the Longbottom's with Lily." He said shrugging.

"Well then!" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Hello Diane!" Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"Hi Mr. Weas- Ron, sorry..." I said blushing a little.

"No worries, old habits die hard I suppose." He answered smiling and taking his seat at the table. "Mione, Where's the sauce I like?"

"It's in the kitchen Ron! Go get it yourself!" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"I can't believe you still won't have a house else." Mr. Weasley grumbled while making his way to the kitchen.

"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley shouted angrily.

"Oh chill it mum, you have this argument every day!" Hugo said annoyed.

"Well than he should finally get it!" Mrs. Weasley stated also annoyed.

"Oh come on you two! We have visit!" Rose shouted when Mr. Weasley had already returned making me blush.

"Who?" Mr. Weasley asked confused making all the Weasleys roll their eyes.

"So, how's vacation treating you Diane?" Mrs. Weasley asked conversationally.

"Pretty good! Wish we had more time before having to come back." I said smiling a bit.

"N.E.W.T.s this year hum?" Mr. Weasley said pouring more potatoes into his already empty plate.

"Right dad! Oh for Merlin's sakes, will you two not eat like starving baboons all the time?!" Rose said annoyed looking at both Mr. Weasley and Hugo.

"Food's good." Hugo said shrugging. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh mum!" Rose said clapping her hands and calling Mrs. Weasley's attention. "Forgot to tell you, Weasley clan is coming here tomorrow!"

"Really?" Hugo said finally looking away from his plate.

"Yeap, not that you're invited." Rose said teasingly.

"That's great Rose! Did you invite Molly and Lucy?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a concern look.

"Mum, we never really invite them, if they show up, they show up, it's as simple as that." Rose stated.

"Now Rosie, you know I don't like that! They're your cousins just like the rest of them, you can't exclude them!" Mrs. Weasley said angry.

"Why not?" Hugo said looking at her.

"They're boring just like their parents." Mr. Weasley stated before putting more chicken into his mouth.

"Ron! You can't say that!" Mrs. Weasley said even angrier than before.

"Well they are!" Both Hugo and Mr. Weasley replied. I couldn't help myself laughing at that, the pair of them were so alike and oblivious to it at the same time, it was bizarre! But I ended up blushing and looking back at my plate once Mrs. Weasley gave me a disapproval look.

"Rose, have some sense!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, relax, I'm not saying that they're not welcome, I'm just not writing to them! Besides, Dom'll be here, do you really want this house to explode or something?" Rose said grinning, she knew she had a point that would make Mrs. Weasley come to her senses.

"Well alright then! But I want you all to know that I don't approve of this behavior." Mrs. Weasley said causing all of us to roll our eyes.

I couldn't help but smile a little. I love meals at the Weasley's, they're always the same, Hugo and Mr. Weasley competing for who eats the most, like earth would soon explode or something and this was their last meal, Mrs. Weasley always not approving something and being outvoted.

"Oh hey Hugs! I almost forgot, here!" I said throwing to him the Albus Dumbledore's chocolate frog card I found earlier as we made our way upstairs again. Hugo had a collection of him.

"Thanks!" He said grabbing it. "I think I have some of Merlin to give to you.

"That's ok, I stopped collecting them, the guy appeared to hate me still so I figured I would at least not give him the pleasure." I said laughing. "How many Dumbledore's you have anyway?

I have tried at my sixth year to collect all chocolate frog's card from Merlin to see if I the guy would stop tormenting me, but clearly it didn't work, at least I still blame him for everything that goes wrong, so I just stopped it.

"I dunno... Four hundred and fifty four last time I counted, but that was on Christmas, so..." He said shrugging.

"Hey Rosie, what time is everyone coming tomorrow?" I asked excitedly as we putted our pajamas.

"Around ten I'm guessing, Roxy said she and Fred wouldn't be able to stay for dinner at the Potter's since Lee Jordan is dinning at their house, so I'm guessing they'll want to enjoy the day as much as they can." Rose said getting into her bed.

"Arg, I wish they could stay for dinner." I said rolling over in my bed.

"Tell me about it." Rose said turning the lights off. "Night Di."

"Night Rosie."

**A/N So, do you guys think I captured what a dinner situation would be like with Ron and Hermione?! Hope so, had a lot of fun writing this! Please give me your insights on the chapter!**


	3. 3 - Hit too low

**3\. Hit too low**

_The one where they have the biggest fight._

"Freddy!" I said throwing myself at him for a bear hug as soon as Rose opened the door.

"Well hello to you two!" Roxanne stated crossing her arms jealously.

"Oh came on Roxy! We'll have the entire year!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah Roxanne, stop being a controlling bitch, everyone knows I'm the best Weasley there is!" Freddy said smirking.

"Best Weasley? I believe you're talking about me." I hear Dom's voice from behind Fred and looked outside to see Dom, Victoire and Louis making their ways towards the house.

"No way! That would be me Dom!" Louis said grinning.

"Oh shush, we could have this discussion for hours!" Rose said waving to the three of them.

"Hey Vic, where's Teddy?" I asked as I hugged her.

"He's at the ministry, couldn't get the day off." She replied shrugging a little. "I'll probably have to go there after lunch also."

"Oh, of course, he's at the Auror's department right?" I asked cheerfully.

"Working right under Harry's control." She said laughing.

"Oh stop that bullshit talk about work! Let's have some fun!" Dom said throwing herself at the couch.

"Yeah! Who's in for a quidditch championship?!" Fred asked grinning.

"I am!" Both Hugo and Louse said cheerfully.

"that's not much of a team, is it?" Rose said rolling her eyes. "Just take a seat for now and wait for James, Al and Lilly."

"Did I heard anyone calling my name?!" James said from the doorway.

"James!" I said running towards him and hugging him as if my life depended on it.

"Jeez woman, calm yourself! I know I'm irresistible!" He stated hugging me back and making me snort.

"Such bullshit!" Lily said from behind.

"Lils!" I said smiling and ruffling her hair a little as I slowly let James go free from my arms.

"Greengrass." Potter nodded.

"Potter." I rolled my eyes imitating his stupid arrogant voice.

"I see you too much already, don't even bother saying hello to me." Scorp said passing me.

"What should we do? Truth or dare?!" Dom said clapping her hands.

"How old are you? Twelve? Besides, you're almost all related!" Victoire replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, you're no fun!" Dom said crossing her arms.

"I invited Molly." Fred said casually.

"YOU WHAT?!" Dom said getting up immediately going for her wand. "You stupid prat!"

"Got yah!" Fred said grinning stupidly.

"Good one mate!" James said high-fiving him.

"What's the matter with you two?!" Roxy said rolling her eyes and seating next to me.

"Aunt Audrey bumped their head together when they were little." Louis stated shrugging and making everyone laugh at the absurd thought of Audrey dropping a kid.

"It's true." James said seriously. "She already knew we were going to be way better than her daughter, so she tried to guarantee her a chance."

"Didn't help her much." Fred said also serious and shaking his head and making all of us laugh even harder.

"You two are morons." Potter devil said. "Quidditch?!"

"Yeah mate!" Scorp said grinning at him.

"Right! I'm captain." James said already making his way outside.

"Dibs on second captain!" Fred shouted following him.

"Why do you two get to be captain?" Lily said crossing her arms annoyed but following along with Hugo, Scorp, Louis and Potter Devil.

"Because my dear sister, you have to be fast to be a good captain, and it took you too long to claim it." I heard James saying from outside.

"Stupid boys, is quidditch all they think about?!" Vic said throwing her arms in the air.

"Lils is there. But yeah, pretty much..." I sated dully.

"So hey, truth or dare?!" Dom tried again.

"No way Dom!" Rose said.

"Afraid of telling the truth, are we?" Dom said grinning at her.

"Oh just drop it Dominique." Roxanne said rolling her eyes.

"How's Nola?" I asked casually to Dom, Nola was the boy she was dating at the end of last term, but I really doubt that she's still with him, Dom has a one and a half moth maximum date rule - don't even ask me, really.

"Dumped him last week." She stated casually.

"One and a half?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, see! It lasted long enough!" Dom stated as if she was proving a point while Victoire rolled her eyes.

"So when are you getting married Vic?!" Roxy asked enthusiastic.

"Don't even ask it!" Dom said rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't be such a bitch Dominique! We're getting married when the time is right!" Victoire answered annoyed.

"You've been saying that for the past six years!" Dom said crossing her arms.

"All right, all right, I get the picture!" Roxy said making us all laugh.

"Hey, frenchies! Are you staying here for dinner?!" Rose asked hopefully.

"Can't, grandma's visiting." Dom said shrugging.

"Oh just our luck." I said throwing my hands in the air annoyed.

"So how's life treating you as a graduated man James?" I asked casually seating by his side after lunch.

"As good as it could, practice has been insane, but I suspect Kudrow is retiring in one or two years, so hopefully I'll get his spot in the team!" James said grinning, he had been accepted into Chudley Cannons to play professional quidditch.

"That's great James! Even though you promised me not to pass your N.E.W.T.s so that we could have one more year together." I said pretending to be annoyed but kicking him playfully.

"I tried sweet cheeks, but the examiners couldn't resist my charm." James said casually putting his arms around me.

"Oh you stupid prat!" I said laughing a bit. "Hey, how's Natalie?!"

"Absolute perfection! I can't believe it took me that long to get her!" James said frowning.

"Well, perhaps if you hadn't slept with half of the female population in Hogwarts you could have get her sooner." I stated rolling my eyes.

"Well, that just wouldn't be fun, would it?" James said grinning and I laughed.

"Freddy!" I said calling him to our conversation. "I need a Skiving Snackbox for this year!"

"Trying to escape classes, are we madam?" Fred said frowning.

"Yeap!" I answered grinning.

"You'll need at least six for N.E.W.T.s year, it's a crappy one, seriously!" He said now grinning.

"Well, send them to me already!" I said crossing my arms and pretending to be annoyed and they both laughed.

"I'll send you one, you'll need to visit me at Hogsmeade young lady!" Fred said ruffling my hair a bit. Fred was now working full time with his father in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, no surprise there.

The day passed way to quickly for my liking when I realized it they were already saying their goodbyes, having all the Weasley's together was so much fun, even with Potter Devil here, since having so many people helped us not having to talk with each other.

"Mum, do we really have to go to dinner at the Potter's?" Rose asked frowning as Mrs. Weasley came back from work.

"Yes sweetie, we've been through this." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"But mum, we've seen them today already!" Rose said crossing her arms in disbelieve.

"Well, you haven't seen aunt Ginny and uncle Harry yet, so get up, and go take a shower. Now!" Mrs. Weasley answered in a 'matter of fact' way.

Yeap, there was really no way to avoid that stupid dinner, crap... and the day has been so nice without it.

Rose and I made our way upstairs to get ready, being the good friend that Rose is, and knowing me as well as she does, Rose let me took a shower first.

One hour latter we were both casually dressed, I was wearing a summer light green flowy dress, and Rose was wearing a pair of jeans and a cute new blue t-shit that I need to remember to borrow sometime. We both weren't really addicted to make-up, that is Annita's thing, really, but we've put some light make-up on just to look a little bit more presentable.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hugo were already downstairs waiting for us, so we started to walk to the Potter's house. Rose and I were a little behind the rest of the Weasleys talking and enjoying the pleasures of the weather, being a summer night, when Hugo catch up on us.

"You two sure look pretty and happy for an evening with both of your enemies". He said with a grin.

That made our smile faint.

"We are not pretty for them Hugo, I don't know if you have notice, but we are both stunning girls" I said pulling a reassuring face at Rose that looked at me as if I was mad to call her stunning. That sure is a one hell of a mad woman.

"Right, right, say what you want, but deep down, I know you are both just secretly in love with them."

That trigged Rose's anger.

"IN LOVE WITH THEM? IN BLOODY LOVE WITH THEM? HUGO, DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET A JOB IF YOU CONTINUE TO BE SO DAM PRAT!"

"Jesus Red Rose, calm yourself... I was just stating the obvious..." Hugo said with the same stupid grim.

Red Rose, oh there is the name that wasn't going to help him, and he sure knew it. So I had to intervene, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already stopped to see what all the fuzz was about, and the last thing I want is for them to get the same stupid idea that Hugo apparently just had.

"You know what Hugo, you're right." Red Rose looked at me as if I had just suggested that we should jump from the Astronomy Tower. "And Rose was wrong, you'll sure enough get a job, as Rita Skeeter's new assistant that is! Or you could just cut off all this crap!"

That putted him on his place. Ha! Again, I should really write a book on how to deal with people's madness!

I was stepping inside the Potter's house when Mrs. Weasley grabbed my hand, Rose, Mr. Weasley, and Hugo were already inside as Mrs. Weasley looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I know that look, nothing good ever comes from that look...

"You know Diane darling, I thing Hugo might just be right... About you four of course, so many years focusing on one person can only mean one thing, and besides, we have all been teenagers to know that hate like that is only a way to say that you feel something more."

I was so stunned that I didn't even had time to answer her that she, Ron and Harry had hated Malfoy with all their nerves during Hogwarts and neither one of them has ever been in love with him. She was inside before I could pull myself together.

"Diane dear, how good to see you! I'm so glad you could join us tonight!" Mrs. Potter said as she held the door for me, clearly ignoring my face that was covered with pain.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, it is very nice to see you again, I hope you had a good start of the year." I said puling myself together.

"Ginny, I insist, and of course dear, it was perfect, but it's just better now with all the family reunited. Come inside, James and Lily where just waiting for you!"

Sure enough, I had barely come inside and both of them had pulled me for a hug, shouting their greetings like maniacs, Merlin they are funny! Anyone seeing that scene would think that we hadn't seen each other in three years, not three hours! Boy, I love those two! For a second there I had even forgotten Mrs. Weasley's crazy words, when devil came to call me back to hell.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes, that's discussing, you two better take a shower after hugging that Thestral you like to call a person." I took a good look at Albus Potter's stupid smirk and that was enough to make me want to grab my wand.  
"Really? That's the best you could come with after a week? Wow! You suck at everything, you can't even insult someone in the right way, you are truly pathetic Potter."  
"HEY, YOU TWO, THAT IS ENOGH, I HAD IT ALBUS, GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BE RUDE TO AND LET ME HUG MY FRIEND". Lily screamed to her brother. Dam those Wotter girls are fierce!  
"Whatever, you do what you want little sis, I was only advising you for your health sake." Albus replied as he gave his back to us and walked away.  
"What's all this screaming about?" Mr. Potter said as he walked down the stairs. "Oh, Diane, of course, I understand you already had the pleasure of encountering Al for the evening." He said grinning at me. He had the same grin that his devil son did, but of course his was sweet, no vicious words of hate would be what made the grin appear.  
"Hi Mr. Potter". I said smiling back at him.  
"Harry please, you are sure enough sister to most of my family to call me by my first name."  
"Of course Harry, sorry." I said a little embarrassed, they were all so nice to me - with one exception of course, but let's not talk about that at this moment.  
I heard some screaming from the kitchen, if Potter wasn't near me, than we weren't screaming, and that could only mean that two other people were gritting themselves. As I heard something that resembled "...not even capable of performing your prefect duty.." I knew I was right, that, in Rose's book, was a great offence, the biggest of all, I dare say.  
Dinner was as smooth as it could be, Rose and I made sure we were far away on the table from our enemies, and James and Lily sat on both my sides, so no real shouts - except for Mrs. Potter saying that Mr. Weasley shouldn't eat like the world was about to be attacked by Death Eaters.  
Once dinner was over Rose and I decided to go outside to enjoy the good weather, and as I was about to do so, I accidently bumped on someone and fell on the ground.  
"You can't even walk, how pitiful, you should at least make sure next time you hit your face on the ground, that'll give you a better shot on having a nice one!" Oh, Merlin, why do you hate me? I bumped into the Potter devil!  
"Hey Dude, don't talk to my cousin like that." Scorp said chewing a sugar quill calmly.  
"Don't you dare defend her when I'm here to defend her myself!" Rose said, already changing her facial color.  
"Oh look everybody, here comes Red Weasley!" That was the last bit I heard from Scorpius and Rose's argument, I had turned to face Potter, picking myself from the ground, I could defend myself alone.  
"You scumbag, and you think YOU HAVE A NICE FACE?"  
"Yes I do, haven't you notice? All girls are dying to have a date with me!"  
"All girls? ALL GIRLS? I WOULD DIE BEFORE HAVING A DATE WITH YOU!"  
"OH, YOU WOULD, WOULD YOU? FUNNY, I DON'T THINK SO, I think you actually are just another pathetic little girl who's crazy about me!"  
"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU LIKE TO LIVE IN YOUR OWN LITTLE WORLD OF ARROGANCE, THINKING THAT YOU CAN CONQUER THE WORLD BECAUSE OF YOUR LAST NAME"  
"MY LAST NAME, MY LAST NAME? AT LEAST I WASN'T NAMED AFTER MY DEATH EATER MOTHER BECAUSE MY FATHER IS SUTCH A WORTHLESS PRAT THAT EVEN HIS LAST NAME WAS WORST THAN HERS!"  
That did it. The hole room went quiet, even Rose and Scorpius stopped at that, they both knew how close I was with my family, specially with my dad. Potter and I would always insult each other, but never my family, never has he stoop so low. I couldn't believe it, and I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I had never cried in front of him, never, but this time I had no control. Tears started rolling down my cheeks, I was still looking down when I realized it, if this was the first, and the last - I swear - time that I was going to cry in front of that scumbag Potter, he better see it, he should see that he won, and maybe that will make him go away and leave me alone for good.  
As I looked into his face with tears rolling down my cheeks, I didn't see what I was expecting. There were no smirks on his face, no stupid grins, none, he was petrified with shock, and he looked... sorry? No, that couldn't be... I don't know what he looked like, but it was a face I had never seen.  
I turned around, opened the main door and ran.

**A/N: I know this chapter finishes with a little bit of drama, but it's fundamental for the story, so don't hate me! As I said before: I promise it keeps getting better! So keep up! And pleeease review it and let me know what you're thinking so far! **


	4. 4 - Silver Lining

**4\. Silver Lining**

_The one when the drama starts fading away_

I ran as fast as I could and locked myself in Rose's room, wanting to never leave that place unless it was to apparate to my own room - which wasn't possible, since I obviously didn't know how to do that. Oh yeah, have I mentioned that I failed my aparatation test? Headmistress McGonagall kindly let me take classes over again with six years - nice hum? NOT!

My whole world seemed to be imploding inside my head, not my dad, no, not him... he is the most extraordinary person I know, that was too low, even for the Potter Devil... and my mum? a Death Eater? sure she was in Slytherin, but then SO IS HIM! And she is a sweet person! She left all her life behind in hopes that her daughter could have a better future, isn't that a great human being?!

My head just hearts so much, if those comments where true, then maybe I would be able to clear my thoughts and just accept it, but to think that's how people think of me... Is that really how they think about my family?!

"Di, please open up... come on sweetheart, you know that was a lot of bullshit, please let me in..." I heard Rose's voice on the door.

"Di? we're here, we've putted Albus on his place, even Scorp, he's packing, says he doesn't want to be there for another day." I could hear Lily's effort not to scream her fury at that door.

"And as for me, well Di, you can be absolutely positive that my stupid brother is not walking around with that smirk on his face ever again, he'll be walking with his stupid nose broken!" Oh James, always so good at giving people what they deserved..."And you better open this door right now young lady, because I've graduated, won't see you for almost six months now, and will not stand one more second of you being away!"

Oh no, it all hit me again, no more James at Hogwarts, no more talking until late on the common room (that's really the only time it's actually possible to stay in the common room these days, it's always so crowded on regular hours!) no more candies from Honeydukes at all times... Oh god, no more Fred and Dominique either! They had all graduated! Oh Merlin, this year is going to be so bad...

"DIANE GREENGRASS, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SMASH IT INTO PIECES!" So much for keeping calm Lily...

"And don't you forget that I'm no longer underage and I'm allowed to perform magic, so if you don't open this door on your account, well, let's just say I'm gonna have to interfere..." I was sure James had his stupid grin on as he said it.

Crap... there is no arguing with that... stupid wizard law... I got up and opened the door to find all four of them - Rose, James, Lily and Hugo with their pity look on, oh great, that's just what I need, a pity party...

"Seriously guys, I'll be ok, just let me get some sleep, all right? Lily, talk to Scorp, there's no need for him to go home, I'm gonna be just fine, really, I just need some time..."

"we're not leaving!" James said with his eyebrows raised.

"And this is my room, in case you don't recall it, and you are my best friend, so yeah, I'm not leaving as well!" Rose said with a grin.

"Hey! I also leave here, there's no kicking me out!" Hugo just honesty looked happy that I opened the door on my account. Well, that's not entirely true if you consider James's threat.

Lily sent an owl to Scorp to calm him down, I was pretty sure that by now he had added a few more bruises into Potters face, just the thought of it was good enough to make me smile a little, even though I was still at the verge of tears.

Lily and James stayed with us until 11:00 p.m., when Mr. Potter came upstairs saying that it was time to go, otherwise Mrs. Potter might just kill him along with Albus Potter - I flinched at the use of that name.

As it turns out I was really tiered, as soon as they left and Rose went to the bathroom I just completely blacked out.

On the next day everybody seemed to be over protective of me, Lily and James came to Rose's house, even Scorp came, alone of course, for one hour or so to hang outside with me - he and Rose didn't even fight, no name calling, no scream, no nothing - and Hugo and Rose went out of their minds tying to stuff me with all the chocolate they could wrap their fingers on - I expect that was Mrs. Weasley's order.

The day was going well except from my headache and my will to cry at every five minutes, but they were really doing their best to keep my mind off it, and I appreciate it.

It was nearly 4:00 p.m. when there was a knock on the door, Hugo went straight to get it.

"What could you possibly be doing here? Get the fuck out" I hear him say in a low angry voice.

"I came to apologize." I knew that voice too dam well, it was the Potter Devil's voice.

I could see everyone's eyes turning to look at me, no one daring to say anything, not even Lily, or James, and those two seemed to have an answer for everything, doesn't matter, I was decided, never again.

"I don't wanna hear it, send him away." Was all I managed, and thankfully, that was good enough, he was gone, no need for Hugo to say anything, I knew he was gone already. Tears were rolling down my cheeks again, I couldn't control it, his voice was enough to do it. Apologize? Yeah right, he would probably just laugh at my face, or worst, shout lies about my family again, I never, ever, want to hear that voice again.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same, everyday, at 4:00 p.m. there would be a knock on the door, the same words would be spoken, but no matter what, those same words were required again on the next day as the 4:00 p.m. knock came again.

I have to admit that if I wasn't so sad I would actually have enjoyed seeing him almost begging to talk to me, even if I was sure Ginny was making him come to apologize, and that he would probably just be a jerk if I decided to talk to him, it was kind of nice to have him almost at my disposal. Ok, I was enjoying it a little bit, but just a bit! After all, he dam well deserved it!

I was starting to enjoy days more and let go of what I heard, not that I was ever going to admit that, as I said, it was kind of nice to get all this attention, even Fred and Dominique came to see me one afternoon!

Scorp would always find a way to come visit me, I usually tipped him off when Rose was going to take a shower or something like that, and we would stay outside chatting a bit.

"I know that theoretically you don't care Di, but the guy is a mess! You can't postpone talking to him forever." Scorp said one afternoon as we seated beneath a three on the Weasley's garden.

"Sure I can." I said shrugging.

"Honestly Diane, that's not even rational! Mrs. Potter isn't even talking to the bloke! And don't tell me you haven't notice how desperate he is to make emends!" He said crossing his arms and frowning.

"Why should I care?" I said trying to be indifferent. I know he's really trying to talk to me, but that's probably just to get on Mrs. Potter good grace again, right?

"You know, you can't avoid the guy forever Di, and I know you pretty well, you're barely still hurt, you're just enjoying the attention." Scorp said frowning again at me.

"Hey!" I said kicking him. "That's not it at all! Well ok, a little bit, but he deserves to be treated like this, and well, I deserve to be treated like I'm right now!"

Scorp laughed at that.

"Come on Di, I'm serious, the guy's miserable! And it's not because of Ginny that he's trying to make emends, he really does feel bad!"

"He does?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Yes! I'm telling you, the guy is miserable, it's quite pitiful, really, always wants to be alone, barely leaves his room, and every time I get there from visiting you he looks hopeful at me, like if I was going to tell him that everything is all right and back to normal again."

Wait, WHAT? WHAT?!

"I'm telling you Di, just think about it, will you?"

Think about it? it doesn't make any sense! The guy hates my guts, always have! I can't barely remember why it all started, he was just so mean to me since first year, always finding something to provoke me with, he was just always really annoying!

"Well Scorp, I don't care, I honestly don't care! he provoked this, it's his fault, and I'm done with this conversation!" I got up and went straight to Roses house, where I knew he wouldn't go after me.

_It was final game of the year, Gryffindor X Slytherin, Scrop was throwing the quaffle to Jacob Flint, then Lea Gold got it, back to Jacob, back to Scorp, he throws it in the left goal and Hanna Lorck to the rescue! man this girl is amazing! Oh no, Potter dives into the field, Garry is inches behind, came on now Garry, we're only thirty point behind, it's a tied match, came on Garry Stulmen CAME ON!..._

"I GOT IT! OH MY GOD I GOT IT! DI WAKE UP, I DID IT!" I heard shouts in Rose's voice.

"What? Who won?!" I mumbled.

"I got the badge Di! WAKE UP!" The shout answered in Rose's voice again, how weird...

"GOT THE GOLDEN SNITCH?! Wait.. whaaaat?" I shouted back confused.

"Di, I did it! It's finally here, and I got it!" The voice said in Rose's tone again, but much calmer this time.

I opened my eyes a bit, only to find Rose jumping like a horny baboon right in front of me. Ok, so no match apparently...then what can she possibly be going crazy about? It must be 6:00 a.m. for Merlin's sakes...

And then I saw it, shinning on Roses's pajamas, was a red badge, with golden letters, Head Girl it read. HEAD GIRL? My eyes popped open as I slowly understood.

"Oh my god Rosie! I knew you were getting it! I told you so many times, CONGRATULATIONS!" I said throwing myself at her for a hug.

I knew this has been Rose's dream since first year, way before she got the Prefect badge, she had always dreamed of being head girl, and of course she would get it, I mean, this is Rose freaking Weasley we're talking about, she's PERFECT, number one student of all our year, insanely organized, carful, determined and loved by all school staff, she had the head girl badge from day one if you ask me!

"Oh my god Di, can you die of happiness? Mum is going to flip!" Rose said jumping on my bed.

"Of course she will Rosie, she's going to be sooo proud! Of course, we always knew you would get it, but still! Oh, I'm so happy for us!" I said putting my hand behind my head and smiling.

"For us?" Rose asked confused.

"Rose, don't play stupid! My best friend is head girl! I can do anything!" I stated grinning.

"Now no, no mss.! You will follow the rules!" I rolled my eyes to that, how could Rose be so strict at all times? Cut me a break will you?

"Besides Rosie, we're finally going to get our own common room! I've dream of that for ages! Of course I'm gonna miss having you in my room, it'll be quite depressing with only Annita and Katherine, but let's face it, I'll only be there for sleeping time!" I said laughing

"OUR OWN COMMON ROOM! SILENCE TO STUDY! FINALLY! IT'S LIKE ALL MY DREAMS ARE COMMING TRUE AT ONCE!" Rose shouted clapping her hand excitedly.

Wait, what?

"No, no, no Rosie! Oh my god, is that all you can think about? BOOKS? we'll be able to talk every time we want, always have our own chair, never have to face that crowed Gryffindor common room where you can't barely even hear your own thoughts!" I said frowning at her at first, but smiling broadly as I thought of the days to come.

For the last couple of years it has been nearly unbearable to stay in Gryffindor's common room at regular hours. Teachers were going out of their minds with homework, so there were always people catching up on something, and then you have the fan club girls.. owww, they're hell, and they're EVERYWHERE!

See, James always had his fan club, crazy girls completely and madly in love with him, following him around everywhere... but we sort of got used to it I guess... it was annoying, don't get me wrong, but it was going on for so long now that I just knew my way around it, got all my answers when they came madly asking for Rose's advice and ended up asking me since Rose has always managed to scare them off.

But last year two more fan clubs where created, one for Scorp, and one for non other the devil Albus Severus Potter. I guess the younger girls just gave up on James, since he was leaving school and all, besides, by the end of the year James got pretty serious with Natalie Bones.

Natalie was this sweet Hufflepuff girl, with whom James has been madly in love for years now, but she was always just so shy that he would be terrified to ask her out. Finally, at his last Hogsmeade visit, he found the guts to do it, and she said yes!

Anyway, the fan club maniacs apparently got the hint and decided to focus their craziness on someone else. They naturally divided themselves in two groups, you see, Potter and Scorp are fiscally opposites - both gorgeous, not that I think Albus Potter is gorgeous, but I do have eyes... While Scorp has almost white blond hair, a very pale face, light blue eyes, thin facial bone structure and a very muscular body (he's Slytherin quidditch captain and best chaser) - again, don't get me wrong, no feelings there, he is my cousin for Merlin's sake! Potter has a black messy hair that always got the best of him, but in an attractive way for crazy horny girls, I suppose - not my case at all - insanely bright green eyes, and even though he's not even close to being as muscular as Scorp is, he probably has a six pack going on...after all he is Slytherin's seeker, in case you were wondering.

Because of that, girls parted themselves to start the two most annoying fan clubs Hogwarts has ever seen since the freaking marauders. Rose and I were never alone after that, I guess they figure that since we're family we would know all their preferences. It was different with James, even though Rose was still his cousin, and I was really close to him, everyone knew that James had his heart set on Natalie since fourth year.

But now it was all going to be over, we would finally have some peace! A common room just for the two of us, we'll concord Hogwarts!

"Di? Can you even hear me?" I heard Rose's voice on the background of my head.

Oh fuck, I zoned out again... well, that happens...

"Yes yes, of course.. you were talking about head girl duties...?" I tried guessing.

"OF COURSE NOT! That's not all I think about you know... " Oh pour Rose.. she has the most embarrassed look on her face.. of course she was talking exactly about that..

"Well come on! What time is it?" As I said it, I automatically looked at my watch, 7:30 a.m., mental note to murder Rose Weasley latter for waking me up so early. "Let's tell your parents! I bet that if we run downstairs we can still catch them!" I said getting up quickly.

"You know Di, you are really the best friend one could have." Rose said with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, what do you think?! I know technically Al doesn't appear in this chapter, he is present in a different way though, so I'm dying to know how you feel about it! Isn't it sweet how he always knocks at 4pm?! Promise he'll physically appear on the next chapter! **

**Spoiler alert: Chapter five is where you'll find out why the story is called **_**'Being us' **_**so keep up! And please take the time to leave me a review!**


	5. 5 - Being Us

**5\. Being us**

_The one with the apology _

**A/N: Hi guys! This chapter means a lot to me and to the story, so if you enjoy it one tenth of how much I enjoyed writing it, it'll already mean the world to me =) Have fun!**

It was already mid afternoon, the day had gone so fast... Mrs. Weasley had prepared the most delightful breakfast for celebrating the news of Rose making Head Girl, she even managed to get out of work at lunch to prepare us a second special meal and, of course, Mr. Weasley joined us! He was always there when food was good! Don't get me wrong, it's not like he isn't happy for Rosie, but well, he just doesn't think it's that much of a big deal... now food on the other hand, that's a HUGE deal for Mr. Weasley!

"Who do you think will get head boy?" I asked as I took a sip at my tea.

"I don't know... I was kind of hopping for Andrew to get it, it would be really nice to have him and Laura around!" Rose said smiling sweetly.

Andrew Johnson is a Hufflepuff in our year, really sweet, shy boy. He and Rose had been good friends since they both got the prefect badge at our fifth year. They tried once to go to Hogsmeade together, but it didn't work out, apparently James found them almost kissing and was very close to breaking his face when both Rose and Andrew started laughing hysterically, Rose says that's when they realized what they were about to do and decided it was best to stay friends.

Anyway, Andrew has a girlfriend for nearly a year now, Laura Finch, she's a sweet six year Hufflepuff that even I have to admit is a better match for Andrew than Rose.

"It would be nice to have them, they're very quiet, private people, much better than Harrison!" I said. Greg Harrison was an annoying Ravenclaw in our year, who couldn't get over himself when he got the prefect's badge.

"Oh, that would be terrible! He wouldn't leave you alone!" Rose said making a silent 'no' with her head.

Oh yeah, and there's that, he's been trying to go out with me for ages now, really annoying, he always does this behind my back whispering that drives me insane! And seriously, the guy would do better on a date with himself, always talking about how accomplished he is, how he's the best chaser in school - not a chance with Scorp around - and then he trails off blaming the rest of his crappy team for getting third place every year - yeah, like if the rest of his team is the real problem...

"Oh no! Do you think he got it?!" I was sounding as desperate as I'm feeling.

"Nah, he would have sent you an owl by now, or an howler as a matter of fact!" Rose said grinning.

"Yeah, you're probably right, that sound a lot like him..." I said nodding.

"Hey... Di...?" I looked up to see a trace of fear in Rose's face. "You don't think your cousin got it... do you?"

I had been thinking about that a lot...Scorp would be devastated, I knew it... and even though aunt Astoria and uncle Draco would never say this to him, I knew they would be a little disappointed as well, and so did Scorp, for that matter...

"No Rosie... I don't think he got it... he would have sent me an owl by now, or he would have come here jumping on your garden to show me his badge." I couldn't help my sad expression as I told her the true. Even though I knew how she would dread to have him as the head boy - and how much I would dread to have that cousin of hers every time in our common room - I felt really bad for Scorp, he had worked really hard to get that badge.

"Oh sorry Di..." pour Rose said really trying to hide her smile with her puppy eyes for me, but she's doing a terrible job at it.

"That's all right, I wouldn't bare to have your pumping headed cousin spoiling all the fun of our common room now, would I?" We both smile at that.

"Well, I guess that leaves Andrew and Charlie! Both good options if you ask me!" Rose said with a smile on her face.

"Well let's just hope you can focus on your duties and can get your eyes off Charlie if he gets it!" I laughed and Rose hit me with a cushion.

Charlie Bell is an extremely handsome Gryffindor in our year, and I knew Rose had the hots for him for a while now, even though she wouldn't admit it. He was very tall, straight sexy black hair, light brown eyes and a very, very sexy smile.

It would be really nice to see Rose with someone, she hasn't properly dated since our fifth year, nor have I for that matter. It's not like we don't get asked out, we do - Rose more than I, naturally... but with body guards like James, Fred and Scorp - in my case, and Potter Devil in Rose's case - well, boys are really scared of talking to us, it's really annoying! Last time a Ravenclaw guy asked me to borrow my quill he actually ended up in the hospital wing with his tongue in the size of a melon.

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sure enough as I looked at my watch I saw that it marked 4:00 p.m.

"You know Rose, I should go up and get my things ready, my mum should be here in an hour or so and you know how hard packing is to me..." I said getting up.

"Di, you can't keep doing this forever you know..." Rose said, clearly nervous to tell me this.

"Yeah, right... come and help me when you're done, ok?" And just like that I gave my back to her and started moving upstairs to her room.

How could I be so messy? Almost seventeen years old and I still ask me that, boy I have to start being at least a little organized, it couldn't always be this amount of stress getting my trunk done! I wondered what was taking Rose so long, she's way more helpful than I am at packing!

It took Rose another good thirty minutes to come up, and I really didn't like her face when she did.

"What took you so long?!" I was already sweating, my hair probably looked a cotton candy, and I hadn't even managed half of my stuff.

"Di, don't get mad at me, but I talked to Al and..." Oh, here comes the bullshit.

"AND WHAT?!" I said throwing my hands in the air, dropping the panties that were in my hand in the process.

"And.. well.. he's here..." she said as she opened the door completely showing a really embarrassed Potter looking down.

I froze. HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!

"Di, just hear him out, will you? I know that there is no excuse for what he said, but at least give him a chance!" Rose said frowning.

Give him a chance? GIVE HIM A CHANCE? IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND?! Unfortunately, I was in such a state of shock that I didn't manage a word.

"Right" Rose started, she knew I would kill her this time..."I'm going to be downstairs if you need me..." and she vanished before I could say anything.

I thought for a second about going into Hugo's room, he would protect me and send the Potter Devil away! But then I remembered he was at the Longbottom's house with Lily again. Crap...

I was still frozen and looking down when Potter spoke:

"You know, I really didn't mean what I said.. I was just, well you know... it was just a 'being us' thing...and I didn't really knew what I was saying before I said it..."

"Well Potter, you spoke your mind, it was only a matter of time now before you attacked my family. Just leave me alone, will you? I'll even tell your parents that everything is fine if that's what it takes!" I said annoyed.

I could barely take it any longer, that facade of a 'nice guy', come on! I've known the Devil for six years now! Give me a break!

But then something else hit me, 'being us'?

"Diane, really..."

"'Being us?! What the hell do you mean by that?!" Diane? Did Albus freaking Potter just called me by my fist name?! WHAT ON MERLIN'S SOCKS IS GOING ON HERE?

"Well, you know.. this thing that we do when we insult each other... it's just what we do... I guess I figured that... well, that that's 'being us'?" He looked as confused as I was right now, except that I was angry, and sweaty, and I could feel my hair had taken the moment to become even bushier - nice job hair, just keep it on that soon enough I'll look like a tree! And he was, well, he was being all weird and sort of scarred?

"I guess all I'm trying to say is that I'm... well... I'm really sorry..." Potter looked straight into my eyes as he said it.

Bright green eyes against dark green eyes.

And then I just stood there, I couldn't blink, I couldn't take the focus away from his eyes, it was like I'd been hypnotized or something. He said he was sorry. He actually said he was sorry... I couldn't believe my ears...

And now he was coming towards me, he was actually coming towards me, and I couldn't move, I didn't understand what was going on, I always had a response ready for him, and now that I needed it the most I was petrified, and he was getting closer.

He raised his arm in my direction, not taking his eyes away from mine, and then he just touched my shoulder really quick, like if he was afraid I would bite him or something, and pulled something out of it.

"You know.. you shouldn't be walking around with those on your shoulder..." He said as he slowly took his eyes off mine and smiled brightly.

I regain control as soon as his eyes got away from mine. When he touched me all hell broke loose inside of me, I felt this burning sensation where his hand found me, and my palms started to sweat. What on earth was going on? What exactly just happened? My heart was still racing. And what the hell was he talking about now?

I looked at his hands and immediately felt my face burning scarlet. There it was, in his hands, my favorite lilac panties... OH MY GOD! CAN I DIE NOW?! It must have gotten stuck in my shoulder as I threw them in the air! Oh, no, no, no.. Merlin must really hate me!

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone I saw this" I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter, Merlin that's humiliating! "They're kind of cute you know?"

"Get out! GET OUT NOW!" Was all I managed to shout.

He carefully placed my underwear at my bed and headed to the door, I could tell he was smiling like crazy now... bastard!

"We're ok though, aren't we?" I looked up and catch his green eyes again, he was already by the door, but he had turned back to say this.

"I guess...back to 'being us' I think..." I said a little unsure. It sounded strange saying that out loud, I mean, we hated each other, it's strange calling that a 'being us' thing.

"Well, I've been thinking you know? And I kind of hopped we could try to be... ahn... polite towards each other?" He said smiling a bit.

For a second there I thought he was going to say 'nice', that would have been strange! Even though this whole situation was really strange already! I thought about it for a second, I don't think we could be polite to one another, but then I would never have thought we could have a conversation like this.

"Yeah, I guess... polite?" I said out loud sort of to be sure that was what he said, he nodded. "yeah, we could try that."

He grinned at me, not his despiteful arrogant grin, but more like the one his father has, and with that, he left.

After Potter left the room I just sit on my bad, my mind was rushing, what on earth had just happened? Well, I have to admit that not having Potter trying to disturb and annoy me all year would certainly be a great bonus, but it was all so strange, I mean, I don't even completely believe that we could be civil to one another after all those years.

"Hey, Di, are you feeling alright?" Rose said from outside the opened door, clearly not sure enough if she should come in or if I was just going to start screaming at her.

"Sure Rosie, yeah, it's ok." Strangely I didn't feel like fighting with her anymore, even though she deserves it after what she did.

"Al looked happy coming out, I thought it...hummm...well, did it went ok?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, I suppose...we decided to try to be polite to each other, let's see how that goes though..." I said still unsure.

"Oh Di, that's great! Finally, Al is a great guy, I mean it, and not just because he's my cousin, he really is!" Rose said smiling as she hugged me.

"Yeah, right... hum, Rosie? Could you help me pack? I don't think I'll be ready when my mum arrives." I said getting back to reality.

"Sure sweetie! Anything you need!" Rose said smiling again.

Having Rose helping me was incredible, when my mum arrived at six I was all ready for once! Mum had already taken Scorp back to the Manor, being that, we were very soon ready to leave.

I said my goodbye to Rose, Hugo was still at the Longbottom's house - he and Lily were very close to Clare, Professor Longbottom's and Hannah Abbot older daughter - and neither Mr. or Mrs. Weasley were back from work.

My father was waiting for us when we arrived, holding a letter on his hand, apparently, aunt Astoria has invited us for a celebration party - beats me what kind of celebration, I mean, the woman literally celebrates everything!

We left one hour later, not sure if expecting a whole minister party to be going down at the Manor or if it was going to be just us - though by the letter it seemed like the entire wizard world was coming.

"Oh hello sis! Richard, and my dearest nephew, come on in please! This is a very special night indeed, please, let's all come in and celebrate!" Aunt Astoria said brightly as all three of us stepped out of the fireplace.

Ok, I was sure they had gone completely mad now! She was all dressed up, tears filled her eyes, and uncle Draco was just coming behind her with drinks to everyone in hands, YES, EVERYONE, even a butterbeer for me! AND IN HANDS! No Janny (their house elf) bringing it, they had completely lost it!

When we came inside the living room I saw Scorp sitting very straight in the center of the main sofa - weird again - but if anyone could enlighten me on what was going on, it was certainly him, so carefully I approached him.

"Hey Scorp, what on earth is going on here?" I said in a bare whisper.

And then he stood up. Shinning in his shirt was a green and silver badge. It read: Head Boy.

**A/N: Ha! And that's why the story is called 'Being us'! So what did you think?! What about Di and Al finally talking?! Did it matched your expectations? I'm dying to know your insights on this chapter, so please take the time to leave me a review!**

**Spoiler alert: They're finally going to Hogwarts on the next chapter, so keep up!**


	6. 6 - Hell-gwarts

**6\. Hell-gwarts**

_The one with a glimpse of this school year _

My two last weeks of vacation were terrible, my mind was completely absorb with the news of Scorp becoming head boy - don't get me wrong here, I was happy for him, but it also meant that my last year at Hogwarts would be hell! Not to mention that I found myself in a huge dilemma: should I, or should I not tell Rose? I mean, on one hand she was my best friend, she had the right to know, and I would be completely mad if she had hidden something like that from me; on the other hand though, I knew she'd be completely devastated with the news, and this last two weeks of vacation were her last chance of being happy with her badge...

I decided not to tell her, and of course, now I'm freaking out to have to meet her at the train, specially because this is where she's going to find out on her own.

Once we got into the platform Rose came running towards us to greet me and my family, she was clearly very excited to start our last school year as head girl - oh Merlin, she's going to be so mad at me...

"Rose darling! it's so good to see you again! And we're so proud you got head girl! Diane always told us that it was yours from day one, of course, but still, it's good to see that badge right where it belongs!" Mum said hugging her cheerfully.

"Thank you Mrs. Greengrass! I'm certain that Di would also make an extraordinary head girl!" Oh Rose.. so polite... we all knew it to be crap!

"Now you take care of our nephew as well, from what I heard head boy and girl are always in for some great responsibility, and that can certainly lead to trouble!" Oh crap Dad... thanks for keeping your mouth shut!

Rose looked slowly at me, like if trying to figure if she had heard him correctly. As if I needed any more proof of my bad decision, I saw the Malfoys making their way towards us, and it was literally impossible not to see Scorp's badge shinning in his shirt. Oh, this should be interesting...NOT!

Thanks Merlin Rose took my lead and looked behind her. As soon as she saw Scorp and his badge, she looked right back at my parents and found a way to politely excuse herself - not before shooting a very dirty glare at me, oh yeah, she was defiantly mad.

This was one of the worst train rides to Hogwarts, Rose was clearly avoiding me like the plague - even when she didn't have to be in the prefects compartment, she made foolish excuses not to spend one second with me. Since Scorp was naturally with Potter, I tried to make myself comfortable with Lily, Hugo, Clare Longbottom and their friends, which was very weird - don't get me wrong, of course I adore Lily and Hugo, and we do hang out as often as we can, but all my previous rides I've spent with Rose.

When we arrived at the feast, Rose was obviously still trying to ignore me, she had actually chosen to seat with Annita and Katherine, but that was enough for me, I had a good argument, she was going to have to hear it!

"Hey Rosie, can I talk to you?" I said carefully.

"Oh, not right now Diane, you see, Katherine was just starting to tell me about her lovely vacation!" Rose replied making Katherine look extremely surprised.

"Rose, you can either get up and talk to me right now, or I'll start saying all that I have to say in front of the whole great hall!" I said a little annoyed.

Rose looked at me, a mixture of fear and surprise.

"Of course, of course." Rose said quickly getting up. "Katherine, I look forward to hearing all about your vacation later, if you'll excuse me." This is so typical Rose, I thought as I rolled my eyes, always making an appearance, always being polite, no matter what - except for when she's in Scorp's presence, of course.

"Rose, here is the deal, you've been mad at me for almost four hours now, and that is enough!" I said as we reached an empty spot at the Gryffindor table.

"No! it's not enou-"

"Now, no interruptions please, you'll hear me! I only found out about Scorp making head boy after I left your house, and the only reason I didn't tell you was because you were extremely happy and proud of yourself and I saw no reason to destroy all that before it was extremely necessary!" I said defensively.

"Oh that's no excuse! how could you keep something like that from me! I looked like an idiot!" Rose shouted angrily.

"No you didn't! Besides, it's not my fault he got head boy Rosie, he worked hard for it - maybe not as hard as you did, but still! - and I didn't make this choice! Neither have I made you talk to him, like you did to me with your arse of a cousin, if I really have to remind you! So here's my proposition for you, we either call it even as it is, or I'll lock you in a broom closet with Scorp to have my revenge! What's your choice?" I said determined.

I was really hopping not to have to use the 'you obligate me to talk to your cousin' card, but in my defense, she gave me no choice!

Rose seemed to be considering all I had said very carefully. She knew I meant no harm, I was sure of it! And I couldn't take her mad at me for much longer, it sucked! Finally, after half a minute or so, she smiled at me.

"Well, fine! We'll call it even! But that was the last time you hide something like that from me! Promise?" She said eyeing me carefully.

I grinned at her.

"Promise!" I finished nodding.

The rest of our dinner was great, of course Rose made us go back and seat with Annita and Katherine and insisted on hearing about both of their vacations, but it was quite nice. I guess now that it's only going to be the three of us in our dorm, it would actually be good to become closer to them.

"So it'll just be the three of us now." Katherine said pointing to Rose's badge on her chest.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said smiling sweetly.

"And now you my friend will actually learn all gossips before you even have time to consider who we're talking about! I suppose you'll need a new set of make-up as well, but we can easily arrange that!" Annita said joking and we all laughed.

"I'll let you copy my homework - that is if I get the chance of copying Roses's first, of course." I offered smiling in return.

"No cheating!" Rose said immediately and we all laughed again.

"Oh come on Rose, don't be such a deal breaker!" Annita said teasingly letting her golden hair loose and shaking her head as if she was on one of those muggle shampoo commercials.

"Wow! Are you using new shampoo?!" Katherine asked astonished.

"No, no! You'll both find new things to talk about when I'm around!" I said pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh, you'll be turned to our side before you even notice!" Annita said grinning.

"We'll see about that!" I replied laughing.

"Well, are you guys done? I wanna check my new room!" Rose said excitedly.

"Yeap, all set!" Katherine said smiling and getting up.

"I'll go with you Rose, let's see what Hogwarts have in storage for Head girl, shall we?" I said getting up as well.

Rose and I were chatting cheerfully as we got closer to her new common room, we knew our peace was not going to be as great as we had envisioned it with Scorp sharing the common room with Rose - and that means that Potter Devil will also be there a lot - but still we'll finally have some piece! Uuuu and a place to hide from the crazy fan club girls! That'll be very, VERY useful!

"Hey Greengrass!" I was still smiling when I turned to see Greg Harrison coming towards me.

"What do you want Harrison?" I asked annoyed.

"Hey, what's up with the hostility? I see vacations did you well, you look even more adorable than before!" Harrison said smirking.

Great. Schmuck.

"Oh shut up Harrison! Don't you have first years to led to Ravenclaw's common room?" Rose said annoyed.

"And I see you got the badge Weasley, congratulations, although I have to say they clearly didn't do a good job in picking the badges owners this year, I would undoubtedly made a much better head boy, don't you agree?" He then looked back at me before completing his stupid sentence. "Besides, we could finally get our common room babe."

I got infuriated at that, who does he think he is?!

"DON'T CALL ME BABE!" I shouted, I could feel my cheeks burning with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Oh honey, why not?" And then he putted his arms around my waist, oh my god! that's discussing! I was trying to push him away when...

"Leave her alone Harrison, Right now!" As he finally took his arms off me I turned to see a read face Potter. Potter? He had come to my rescue? Why?!

Scorp, that was coming right behind Potter had stopped, clearly in shock, and so had Rose, as a matter of fact she looked as if she was about to say something but forgot how to speak. Even Potter seemed surprised by his actions, and let's not even start explaining how shocked I am!

"Oh Potter, I didn't know you had finally declared your love for Greengrass, needless to say that she's way out of your league and will soon be mine, so shove off!" Harrison hissed, his eyebrows raising in a challenging way.

They both had their wands up at this point and were looking as if they were ready to use unforgivable curses on each other when Rose finally managed to recompose herself.

"Enough! 10 points from Ravenclaw for clear disrespect Harrison! And you better find your way back to your common room before I take another 10 points!" She said turning red in anger.

"Now be careful Weasley, you wouldn't want anyone thinking that Hogwarts' golden girl is using her new badge to protect her friends, will you?" Harrison said giving Rose a death glare.

Fortunately, Harrison finally took the cue and started moving to where he belongs - away from me, that is. For some reason I couldn't stop staring at Potter, I mean, yes, he had said that we should try to be polite this year, but I didn't actually think that was possible, until now, because this had actually been quite nice of him.

"Thank you, ummmm, for that I mean... yeah, thanks." I muttered. Outch, that was terrible, I have got to learn how to behave near Potter now that we're on this new 'being us' agreement.

"Yeah, right, ummm, that was...I mean...no problem." Potter mumbled back.

"Ok weirdoes, can we actually get moving? Al, we have quidditch tactics to discuss, remember? And Di, this is not even your common room, at least try to stay out of trouble around here, will you?" Scorp said holding back a laughter.

"Hey, bossy already?! This is also my common room remember? Or are you arrogant enough not to acknowledge that? And Di is as welcome here as Al is, apparently I also have to remember you that this is also not Al's common room. Oh, and let me remind you that we have actual work to do, as I said to you in the prefects compartment, I've already made a schedule for the patrolling this year, but you do have to approve it, at least!" Rose said clearly transferring her anger from Harrison to Scorp.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes woman, CALM YOURSELF! Can't you at least give me one night without your bullshit? We have already decided the patrolling schedule for this week, just give me a rest will you?!" Scorp replied annoyed.

"Head duty is a constant responsibility Malfoy!" Rose said getting angrier by the minute.

"HEY EVERYONE! That's enough! I'm tired as hell, so can we just get our asses inside that freaking common room and have a break?!" I said. Jees this year is going to be impossible!

"Yeah, let's just go inside! and you two should really pull yourselves together, I don't wanna spend my last year hearing the two of you fighting for who has the biggest baboon head!" Potter said.

Weird, first time in our lives that we were on the same side.

"You two are one to talk." Scorp muttered rolling his eyes as Rose turned to open the common room, clearly deciding that it was enough for the time being.

The head girl and boy common room was even more extraordinary than I had expected. It was a very comfortable room, with a sofa and two armchairs on each side, and a fire place at the right side. The left stair indicates 'head girl' and the right one 'head boy', each one had a carpet indicating the house of its member - Roses stair with a red and gold carped, and Scorp's in green and silver. Apart from that detail, it was clearly neutral territory.

I sat with Rose near the fireplace while the boys took the sofa on the far left.

"Do you think you'll be able to pull this year off with Scorp as head boy?" I asked Rose.

"Don't have much of a choice now, do I?" Rose mumbled annoyed.

"Well, maybe you guys can learn how to tolerate one another better, I mean, it would sure be easily..." I stated.

"I guess... the worst part is actually admitting that he's a good choice for head boy - even though we'll most likely kill each other before the end of the year." Rose said shaking her head.

"I know..." I replied in a bare whisper.

It turned out both Rose and I were really worn-out from the day so I only stayed there for about an hour, by that time, I was almost falling asleep on the couch.

I said my goodbye to Rose and waved at Scorp - and Potter, considering that they were side by side - and went straight to Gryffindor's common room.

As I laid down, I tried to figure how I would manage this final year at Hogwarts:

\- Try not to kill or be killed by Albus freaking Potter;

\- Try to adjust to our new way of 'being us';

\- Try to prevent Rose and Scorpius from killing each other;

\- Try not to flunk all subjects and get a good grade at N.E.W.T.s.;

\- Try to decide what I'm going to do with my live once school ends;

\- Definitely try to survive the school year without any irreversible damage.

Boy, I'm up for one hell of a seventh year!

**A/N: Hogwarts at last, are you ready? Because now the fun begins! **

**I'm so happy that so many people are reading my story, thank you all! I can't wait to read your reviews for this chapter! Did Diane chose right not to tell Rose? Will Annita and Katherine find their way into this story? Is the Potter Devil really gonna prove that he's not such a daemon ****to begin with****?! Only one way to know... Keep up!**


	7. 7 - It all begins

**7\. It all begins**

_The one with classes and confrontations_

I found Rose already seating on the Gryffindor table on the next morning. There was nothing unusual about breakfast, Lily, Hugo and Clare joined us for the meal and our main discussion was Gryffindor's chance of beating Slytherin on the first match.

"We won't stand a chance this year, not with James and Fred gone." I stated for what seemed to be the tenth time.

"Hey! We can still win!" Lily said annoyed. She was one of Gryffindor chasers.

"When are you holding tryouts?" Claire said even thought she didn't seem too interested in it.

"Dunno, Garry should announce it soon though." Lily stated before taking another sip of her coffee. Garry Stulmen, Gryffindor's seeker was the new captain.

"Are you trying this year Hugs?" Rose said sweetly.

"Haven't made up my mind yet." Hugo said shrugging.

I actually admire Hugo's ability of not really caring about anything except food. Most boys that like and play quidditch as much as he does are probably freaking out right now with the two opening spots - one for chaser, James's old spot, and one for beater, Fred's old spot.

"Oh come on Hugs! We've been through this, we really need someone like you on the team now that we lost two of our best players! Stop being so blaze for Merlin's sake!" Lily said extremely annoyed.

Hugo, on the other hand, only shrugged in response. I had to really concentrate not to burst into laughter.

"Just think about it Hugs." Clare said smiling.

"You'd do great on the team Hugs." Rose said smiling as well.

"I still think we're no match for Slytherin this year." I mumbled.

"Oh shut up Diane!" Lily said getting up and leaving us, she was clearly annoyed.

Professor Longbottom - head of the Gryffindor house - came a few minutes after that to give us our time sheets. Double potions on Monday - sucks - then lunch, free period double charms, and transfiguration, what a day.

The school year was clearly going to be full, I had one free period every day - except for Friday, when I had two, which that was really good, but looking at my schedule I could consider myself pretty busy every single day. Fortunately Rose was taking the same subjects I was: Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Arithmancy with the additional of Ancient Rune.

I wish I could have dropped herbology and potions, but since I still haven't made up my mind on a carrier, headmistress McGonagall suggested I kept the basic ones.

If I can only imagine how Rose gets it all done with the additional head girl duty, I couldn't even start picturing how Scorp did it. Of course he didn't take head boy's duty or school, as a matter of fact, as serious as Rose did, but still, he was on top of every class, really committed to his now head boy position AND quidditch captain! Talk about being organized...

As we headed towards the dungeons, Rose was already making a mental agenda for her first month, with a sketch for the whole year. She didn't tell me this, of course, but she was extremely quiet and concentrated, and come on, I know the girl for six years now, give me some credit!

"Hey Roxy!" I said as I passed her and her Ravenclaw friends.

"Hi there Di!" Roxy replied cheerfully.

Professor Powell - head of Slytherin house - came five minutes after I took my seat beside Rose and Katherine, already asking us to be quiet and open our books - great, so much for 'how was your holidays everybody?' Ok, no one does that at Hogwarts, but still, double potions, cut us some slack, will you?

Even though potions was not my strongest suit, I was at least better at potions than Herbology. The thing with potions is that it's one of the only classes I actually have to pay attention and can't zone out - last time I managed to zone out for more than five minutes I've left in the middle of the class with a second degree burn on most of my right arm, so not cool.

Oh shoot, Powell is saying something about something... concentrate, first day, you HAVE to pay attention!

"...and that's why diversity and knowing how to work with your opponent is one of the main ingredients for a successful potion..."

What?

"...So I would like to ask all of you to pick only one of your table to continue working with you this year, and find another pair from an house opposite to yours, that is: Slytherin's will be working with Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's with Ravenclaw's."

Since our sixth years school classes were no longer divided into houses, all seventh years would have classes with those who managed to pass in that O.W.L. subject - I still have no idea how I managed to pass herbology and potion, by the way.

Anyway, I looked at Rose clearly puzzled, what was all that about? We have successfully work with Annita and Katherine for six years now, what was all this sudden new change?

"You know girls, I think it's very cleaver of Prof. Powell to make us change our partners, you see, he's quite right, we already know each other's strength..." None in my case I thought frowning. "... so we end up doing the same thing all classes! It's a brilliant idea!"

Annita and Katherine had both turned around to face Rose in disbelief.

"Helloooo this is our last year, remember? I would do much better without any surprise, thank you very much!" Annita said in a 'matter of fact' way.

"Besides, who's going to interpret the book correctly if you leave our team Rose?" Katherine said preoccupied.

"Ok, first this is not a team Kat, this is a class and we have to take this seriously..." we all rolled our eyes at that. "... secondly, there's no interpretation of a potions book, potions instructions are VERY clear, you just have to follow them precisely, and last but not least, who says I'm going to leave your 'team', I was actually thinking we could be a pair."

Wait,

"WHAT?!" I said a bit louder than I intended, from the corner of my eyes I saw a few curios pairs of eyes staring at me, but decided to ignore them.

Rose had clearly lost it, because both Katherine and Annita accompany me in my incredulous look.

"Just give me a moment, will you?" Rose said and then gave her back to us and went straight to talk to her cousin. This only took her a minute though, and she came back smiling, which really freaked me out even more.

"Ok, think about it. An is great at potions, and I'm ok I guess..." Here we go everybody, another turn of eyes rolling for Rose Weasley please! - she was fantastic at potions, of course. "And both Kat and Di struggles, well... a bit more..." Sweet Rose again, Kat and I both suck at potions! "...now, we'll have to work with Slytherin, and Merlin knows neither Di nor I want to have to talk to each other's cousin more than necessary, so he's the plan: Kat and I will work together with Albus and Cowan, while An and Di will work with Malfoy and Gold.

We all remained silent for few minutes, processing what Rose just said. Though I have to admit this is actually a good idea.

"Yeah, that'll work." Annita said shrugging.

"Ok, are the boys up for it?" Kat asked blushing a bit.

"Sure, Al was apparently thinking the exact same think as I was, although he did seem a bit disappointed, beats me why... anyway, Kat, let's go, we'll seat over there from now on." Rose said pointing towards the Slytherin table.

The rest of the class was actually really nice, I hadn't worked with Scorp before, it was fun to actually do it now, besides, it turned out that Lea Gold was really sweet.

Scorp was less patient than Rose of course, but that turned out to be really good because he had me paying more attention, and I actually struggled less on this class.

Rose and Kat were waiting for us at the end of class, but I told them I would catch up with them at lunch, and waited for Scorp.

"Hey blondie, what did you think of working with your incredible cousin?!" I asked cheerfully.

"I thought you sucked!" Scorp said grinning at me and giving me a small punch on my shoulder.

"Hey!" I said and then jumped on him. We were both laughing madly. "You know, I think Gold fells something for you!" I finished with a mischief look.

"Oh..." Was all that Scorp manage to say.

"Oh come on Scorp, she's sweet!" I said winking.

"Yes she is, but she's also a chaser alongside with me and NOTHING should come before this year's quidditch cup!" Scorp said seriously.

"Oh for Merlin sakes, give it a break, will you?" I said punching him on the shoulder.

"Besides, I know for a fact that she has the hots for Cowan, so just leave it, will you?" Scorp said a bit more annoyed.

"Jees, all right! I was just trying to make some friendly conversation here!" I said pretending to be hurt.

"Hey, and what the fuck happened between you and Al, may I ask? Because one minute you hate each other and now you are all weirdly polite or something!" Scorp asked confused.

"Yeah, tell me about it... I have no idea! He said we should try it, and I guess now we're trying... it's quite confusing to be honest!" I said throwing my hand in the air.

"It's quite awkward if you ask me!" Scorp said nodding.

"But you know Scorp, you and Rose should try it, I mean, now that you're going to have to work with each other for the entire year, it would be better not to be mortal enemies, don't you think?" and then Scorp blushed, seriously, he actually blushed!

"Yeah, you're right I guess... Let's see how this year goes, who knows..." He mumbled.

OH LORD, CRAZY MAN'S YEAR! They are all going completely out of their minds! I took one good look at Scorp's still a little read face and decided not to comment on it. You know what? Maybe this is a good thing... and then I wave Scorp a goodbye and joined the Gryffindor table.

Before I even knew it Monday was gone and I was making my way to DADA classes alongside with Rose and Roxy on Tuesday.

"Mum wrote me this morning advising me not to take any blue candies Fred might send me - he did, by the way, his owl got here seconds after mum's - she didn't say anything about the consequences, but you two better look out for it as well, if I know my big pumpkin head brother he'll realize very soon that I didn't eat it and will try you two." Roxy said as we started going up the starts to the third floor.

"Blue candy? What the hell is Freddy up to now?!" Rose said shaking her head.

"We should test it on our enemies." I said grinning.

"I thought about that, but I don't think mum would warn me if it was only a tongue swallowing or a vomiting spell. Actually she never wrote me giving a heads up like this before, so we better not..." Roxy said sadly.

"Oh, you're no fun!" I said frowning. "Freddy and James wouldn't hesitate!"

"Oh, I'm aware of that, or have you forgot that Fred was the one who send it to Roxy on the first place." Rose said and Roxy nodded. I decided to let this one go by just rolling my eyes.

Professor Abel was already waiting for us as we reached DADA's classroom, a few other students were already seated. I took a place right next to Rose while Roxy made her way to her Ravenclaw friends.

"This year we'll be revising what you've already studied, practicing, of course, all spells non verbally." Prof. Abel begin as everyone took their seats. "For this first day I've prepare a bit of a free lesson, you'll practice hexes and shield charms."

I looked at Rose smiling, this should be quite fun.

"Of course, if you fail to shield the charm, I'll expect an essay about the properties of the spell used against you and the proper way to block it." Prof. said eyeing us carefully.

Bollocks.

"And you'll parrying with the student in this class you hate the most - I like to think of it as a bit of an encouragement." Prof. Abel continued grinning. "But no bad behavior will be tolerated on this class!" He finished serious now.

I was still a little chocked trying to figure out where to even start when somebody whispered behind me making me jump:

"Well darling, I know you don't hate me, as a matter of fact deep down you actually love me, just like I love you, but why don't we call this a lovers competition?" I turned quickly discussed to find a smiling Greg Harrison behind me. Git.

"Well move your fat arse Greengrass! We should have started already!" I looked behind me a little taken aback only to find Potter standing right in front of me.

"Course." I said getting up. No way Potter was worst than Harrison!

Potter and I moved to an empty spot by the end of the classroom, leaving an irritated Harrison behind. I couldn't help eyeing Potter curiously, was he being his usually mean to me or had he just saved my ass from working with Harrison?

"I believe thank you would be in order." He said grinning.

"Why did you do it?" The question was out of my mouth before I could help it.

"You looked like you needed it." Potter said shrugging.

"You seem to have picked up on when to save me from Harrison pretty quickly." I said thinking about it for the first time.

"Do you like it?" Potter asked.

"Do I like what?" I asked confused.

"Do you like being rescued?" He said looking down and blushing a bit. Weird.

"Dunno... guess James and Fred used to do it all the time now that I think about it." I said eyeing him curiously.

"Well then!" Potter said looking up quickly. "We should get started, would you like to go first?"

"Sure." I said preparing myself.

My first attempt was a Stunning spell that Potter easily blocked. I tried concentrating as hard as I could on my shield charm when Potter gave me the sign that he was ready, but unfortunately seconds later my wand was flying right to Potter's hand.

"An essay on the Expelliarmus charm Ms. Greengrass." Prof. Abel said from the other side of the room. Dam you professors!

"Here, let me help you." Potter said coming towards me.

He gave me my wand back and positioned himself behind me, touching lightly my right arm, making me shiver at his touch.

"You didn't block my spell in time because you did an unnecessary movement, see all you have to do is this." He said putting his hands on top of mine and doing the correct movement with me.

I was completely petrified again, honestly I wouldn't even be surprise if Prof. Abel actually told me to write an essay on Body-Bind curse. His skin felt so soft against mine and yet the concept of feeling that was so weird, I mean, this is Albus freaking Potter, the incarnation of the devil himself! At this thought I managed to recompose myself and moved my hand away from his, to which he quickly respond by coming back to his initial position in front of me.

"Go ahead." He said seriously.

I didn't manage to hit Potter with any spells. Fortunately for the next two rounds he used the Expelliarmus charm again - quite thoughtful seeing that I already had to write an essay on it - and then I finally managed to block his other spells.

The rest of the week went by with no real fuss. I would always go to Rose's common room at free periods and we would catch up on all homework - yeah, can you believe it? first week and we already have lots to do, crazy professors... - and talk about nothing in particular.

Rose and I were never really gossip girls, gossip wouldn't actually get to us unless it was major, which actually happened more often at Hogwarts than it should, but still, we were pretty oblivious of most of it; except for the fact that now that I'm sharing a room with An and Kat alone I'm actually getting more filled in than I'm used to - and so is Rose, as a consequence.

The latest gossip at Hogwarts is that Kirk Dixon, best chaser and captain of the Ravenclaw team, is now dating Valery Ellis, who's a keeper in Hufflepuff's team. Apparently, both teams are extremely against it since they'll probably compete for third place again this year. Seriously, beats me why this is of anyone else's business, this is something I doubt I'll miss about school, people are so preoccupied with how everyone else is living their lives, it's highly annoying!

Anyway, the only serious problem with this first week were the fan club girls, they have gone completely insane! Now that both Scorp and Potter are in their final year, all girls apparently have made their personal task to try to get together with one them. Needless to say, they were driving both Rose and I insane! We were literally out of answers by now, I mean, come on people, he's my cousin, how would I know what's the best way to get in his pants?!

There were two girls in particular that were doing their best to see both Rose and I in St. Mungo's for mental treatment, Gloria Harrison - Greg Harrison's sister, she was a six year Ravenclaw madly in love with Scorp - and her best friend, Ruth Hill, also a six year Ravenclaw, but madly in love with Potter.

It's now Sunday afternoon, Rose and I are sitting in her common room, Rose had already finished her homework, of course, but I'm still working on my last assignment - What are the _12 uses of Dragon's Blood_ and how were they discovered? I don't think Prof. Powell will be too happy with mine, but anyway... I was almost finishing the last sentence when Rose dropped the book she was holding hard on the table.

"That's it, we have to do something!" She said, her voice sounding extremely annoyed.

"Whaaaat?" I said as I took my eyes of my parchment.

"About this crazy fan club girls, they're driving me insane! They're approaching us everywhere Di, I'm starting to get paranoid! Yesterday I even went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to get away!" Rose said crossing her arms.

"I know... I had to hide in a broom closet for fifteen minutes after I left here yesterday, there's no stopping them! Unless those two numnuts start dating someone else, we won't see the end of it..." I said shaking my head.

"Di! That's it!" Rose said suddenly cheerful.

What did I say?

"They have to date someone, and I mean, really date!" She completed smiling brightly now.

I drifted my eyes from Rose to the guys seating on the opposite couch, they were clearly discussing quidditch again, there was really no way those two would put dating in their priority list. Of course both of them have dated a lot, but nothing serious, just snogging around, and I don't think I've seen nether one of them stay with the same girl for more than a week.

"Forget about it Rose, that's impossible..." I said shaking my head, but Rose was already up, going towards the two of them, Oh Merlin, what on earth is she doing? I just followed.

"Albus Severus Potter!" They stopped talking immediately. "You have to start dating someone!" They just stood there, looking quizzically. Rose was now looking at me, clearly encouraging me to do the same.

"Yeah Scorp, you two!" I said doing my best to give him an intimidating look.

"Are you two out of your minds?!" Potter said frowning.

"No, you are! You can't spend your life discussing quidditch!" Rose said angrily.

"Why do you care how I spend my life?" Potter answered crossing his arms.

"And since when do you want me to date?" Scorp said clearly taken aback.

"Well, since now! Yeah, now would be a good time!" I said awkwardly.

"Ok, what's going on?!" Scorp said standing up.

For my surprise it was Rose who answered, that only proved how out of her mind she was getting, Rose would only talk directly at Scorp if she was obligated to, I could see that he was even more taken aback.

"Because we can't handle it anymore, this stupid girls won't let us alone! They're following us everywhere, it's most annoying really, asking all sort of stupid questions about you two! I'm serious, they're going to drive me insane!"

"Oh lord Rose, just tell them to shove off!" It was potter who answered.

"Don't you think we've tried?! We've tried EVERYTHING! Nothing works with those baboons!" I intervened since Rose was on the verge of tears.

"Look, I'm sorry that they're bothering you, but they're not bothering us, so there's nothing we can do, we're not going to start dating someone for your personal gain." Scorp said slowly shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, that's nice of you two, just sit there and to nothing about it while Hill and Harrison try to take our sanity away!" Rose screamed and ran upstairs to her room, I was sure she was crying, but I couldn't hide my grin, he said it, he'd just given me the answer.

Scorp seemed to follow my thoughts quickly, not that he actually knew what I was thinking, but he clearly knew I was up to something.

"Diaaane, what do you think you're doing?" Scorp said eyeing me closely.

"Oh nothing Scorp, really, just enjoy the rest of your evening, I better talk to Rose." I said grinning brightly.

"DIANE!" Scorp shouted.

As I ran upstairs to Rose's room I knew I had the solution, and they were going to pay for not caring.

**A/N: Ha! And so we have a bit of a mystery in hands, what do you think Diane's great plan is? What would you do? Will it work? And most importantly, what did you think about this chapter?! A lot of things happened right? I tried to mix casual moments with important ones, did it work?**


	8. 8 - The great plan

**8\. The great plan**

_The one where everything seems perfect_

"Oh Merlin Diane, that's brilliant!" Rose said. She had stopped crying now.

"I know! They'll pay and we'll be free! but remember, we better wait until Wednesday or something to make it look like it just happened, I don't want to exchange crazy fan club girls for mad Scorpius!" I said wisely.

Scorp had seen my face, he surely knew I had come up with something, and if we strike tomorrow he'd now it was all my fault, and I would pay.

"Yes, yes, it makes much more sense, wait till they forget about it!" Rose said nodding.

"Hey, let's celebrate! How about we go outside for a while? it's a beautiful day!" I offered smiling.

We first went to the Gryffindor common room to see if either An and Kat, or Hugo and Lily wanted to join us, but there were only a few fifth years inside. We found An and Kat outside and joined them to enjoyed the rest of our Sunday.

"Hey girls!" Rose said smiling as she seated beside Katherine.

"Well hello! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" An said smiling brightly.

"What on earth is up with you?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"She just came back from a date with Paul Smith!" Katherine said excitedly.

"Paul smith?!" Both Rose and I said in unison. "As in crazy handsome six year Gryffindor Paul Smith?!" I finished.

"Yep!" An replied laughing. "He came to talk to me after breakfast saying that he was waiting to ask me out on Hogsmeade weekend when he realized that there was really no point in waiting that long."

"How sweet!" Rose said smiling.

"I know, right?!" An said happily.

"So HOW WAS IT?!" Katherine said clapping her hands. The anxiety in her tone made me realize that Rose and I probably interrupted them exactly when An was about to tell her all about it.

"Incredible!" An said blushing. "Oh guys, he was so sweet! We sat by the lake for hours getting to know each other, do you know he has a younger sister who just got in Gryffindor?"

"No way! Who's she?" I asked, even though the odds were that I wouldn't have a clue of who the girl was anyway.

"Karen Smith! Don't think I've seen her though..." An said giving it a thought.

It's quite hard to keep track of first years, they change every year! The only thing I notice is that they seem to be getting quite smaller...

"Oh I have! I helped she and her friends the other day, they were kind of lost. Ha! I knew she remind me of someone!" Rose said happily.

"Anyway, he wants to be a healer just like you Rose!" An continued still smiling.

I don't think I've seen her so sincerely happy before, I mean, An has dated a lot of guys during the years, but there was certainly something different to the way she talked about Paul.

"So how was it?!" Katherine said.

"How was what?" I asked completely unaware of what she was talking about.

"The kissing!" Katherine replied eyeing me as if I was from another planet.

"Oh..." Rose mumbled blushing and started staring at the ground.

"You know what? I'll tell all about the kiss later - amazing, by the way - but clearly we have something more important to discuss here, when was the last time you two kissed someone?!" An said putting her hands in her waist and giving us an 'I know it all' look. Dam! Blonds weren't suppose to be cleaver like that! Although Scorp is insanely cleaver as well...

"Well... erm.." Rose started mumbling. Her weird noise brought me straight back to the painful conversation and I immediately felt face burning.

"You two need a date like, right now! Come on, come on, spill it out, who do you fancy?!" An continued ignoring both me and Rose while Kat looked positively excited with the prospect of juicy information.

An and Katherine continued trying to fix us up for the rest of the day, it was mostly insanely funny actually, honestly, An even pointed to a couple of second years in the corridor and shouted "them?!" making both poor guys run for their lives.

After dinner I went straight to my room, I was really tired, Katherine and An stayed a bit in the common room and Rose had to work a few things out with Scorp about head girl and boy duty - boring.

Monday came with an amazing surprise, first trip to Hogsmeade would be on the first weekend of September - two weeks from now! Yey! You would think that after six years I would have learn to by enough sugar quill for a semester on my vacations, but no, so this trip would really come in handy!

Rose and I handled Hill and Harrison and the rest of the clan much better on Monday and Tuesday seeing that we had a plan, we knew our days of being insanely disturbed were close to an end. When Wednesday came, I found Rose already waiting for me on Gryffindor's common room, we both had plan this well and would strike together.

The opportunity came right after breakfast, when we were disturbed by none other than Hill and Harrison, and we both knew they were perfect for the job of getting the news travelling trough Hogwarts in no time.

"Come on, you have to tell us something useful! And don't you two dare say you don't know what's the best way to get them, they're your cousin!" Harrison said. She clearly has a different opinion than I do - or anyone sane does - on cousin relationship.

"I told you Harrison, Scorp doesn't go around telling me what girls should do to get him!" I said imitating my regular annoyance. "Although..."

"Although what?!" Hill said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, well, now that I think about it, they were talking about that at the Heads common room just last night, weren't they Di?" Rose said trying as hard as she could not to laugh.

"Yeah...I think they were.. but I don't think I remember it, like, at all... oh, what a shame..." I said biting my lower lip to keep me from laughing.

"COME ON! You have to remember! Try thinking about it from the beginning, what were they saying?" Hill said with the funniest face ever! Seriously, it looked as if she was the one concentrating as hard as she could .

"They were talking about girls at Hogwarts... something about no guts?" I looked quizzically at Rose.

"Yes, yes, I think it was something like that... let's see... Malfoy was saying something about they all being the same..." Rose said looking nowhere in specific, as if she was really trying to recall an important information.

"Yeah, than Potter said something about all of us being shy and not talking to them..." I continued frowning so that I could maintain a straight face without bursting into laughter. I would have pitied Harrison and Hill's looks (like if Christmas had came early) if they weren't such annoying bimbos.

"Yes!" Rose shouted and got up excitedly, she was now playing the clever girl who had 'piece the puzzle together', and let me tell you, no part can be better played than the 'I figured it all' part coming Rose. "That was it! They were saying that they wish girls here at Hogwarts were more upfront, they said that no girl seems to really show any interest in them and that they would all ran away if they looked at them for too long!" She finished taking the time to enunciate every word perfectly.

"Yes! that was it! they wish girls threw themselves at them! It shows security, boldness and sex appeal!" I said this last part pretending that I was mimicking Scorp.

"FINALLY!" Harrison shouted.

"That's it! How didn't we think about that?! It's so obvious!" Hill said clapping her hand excitedly.

And then they ran away giggling - obviously planning something - and rejoined another few of the fan club girls. HA! That's it! We're free!

"Oh Merlin Di! I think we did it! We're finally free! Oh lord, how thick do you have to be to actually by all that crap?!" Rose said shaking her head and finally laughing.

"Oh ho ho ho, I knew it! they're so desperate that they'll believe anything! Come on, let's enjoy the absolute best Wednesday of the year! What's now? Herbology? I don't even care!" I said laughing madly.

The rest of the week was even better than I had imagined, ABSOLUTE peace! It seemed like years ago when I last had a week that I could enjoy everyone I liked, Lily, Hugo, Roxy, An and Kat (they were growing a lot on me this last couple of weeks), I've even took the time to write two letters to both James and Fred! God I missed them...

Scorp of course, was now too busy with all the girls throwing themselves at him that didn't even found the time to say hi to me, no matter, things were exactly where I wanted them to be. After all: _'they're not bothering us, so there's nothing we can do' _Scorp's words, not mine!

It's now Sunday morning, An and Kat had already left the breakfast table to go outside and Rose and I were just finishing our last pancake when Sean Harvard (handsome 7 year Ravenclaw) approach us:

"Rose, can I have a word with you?"

Rose looked both surprise and thrilled. I always knew he was good for her!

"Yes, of course, excuse me Di." She said blushing but keeping her voice straight.

I'm now left smiling alone to my pancake, what a week! Everything is finally coming to place, I should even write Dom, she'll be thrilled!

"Hey, Diane?" Someone said calling my attention.

I looked around to see Antony Allen, a cute Hufflepuff in our year.

"Hey Antony!" I said smiling.

"I was wondering, you know, now that Potter and Weasley left school, if you would maybe like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" He said blushing a bit. How sweet!

Oh lord, I was just being asked out by cuteness itself!

"Yeah, that sounds brilliant!" I said smiling.

"Great! I guess I'll see you then, meet me here, say, Saturday at 10?" Antony said smiling too.

"Perfect!" I said nodding.

And then he left, leaving me alone for only about a minute before Rose came right back and took her seat.

"Oh Di, Harvard just asked me out! Oh no, that means... I'm so, so sorry, but I won't be able to go to Hogsmeade with you..." Sweet Rose, being sweet as usual...

"Well, that won't even be an issue since I'm going with Allen." I simply replied.

"NO WAY! Antony Allen just asked you out?!" Rose said in complete chock.

"Yeap!" I said smiling brightly.

How on earth can a day get better?

we enjoyed every single moment of our Sunday, and ended up back into Rose's common room to try to decide what she would wear for her date (we had already decided on a very cute gray/green dress for me that perfectly matched my eyes). After we were finished - Rose was going to wear a pale pink lace dress she bought on vacation - we came down to her common room to chat over the fireplace for a while.

Unfortunately, we apparently weren't going to have the relaxing evening we've planned since both Scorp and Potter had taken our places by the fireplace and looked very, very annoyed.

"YOU!" Scorp screamed pointing a finger at me.

"Yes?" I said trying to remain casual.

"AND YOU!" Potter said getting up of his chair and pointing maniacally at Rose. "YOU'VE PUT US TROUGH THIS!"

"What have we done?" Rose said in an innocent voice.

"You two care to explain why we're now being followed everywhere we go by crazy, fanatic lunatics?!" Scorp shouted. Boy he looked mad...

"You know, what do I care? They're not bothering me anyway..." I said in my best imitation of Scorp.

Potter took his wand off and pointed it directly - for my surprise - at Rose. Will I ever get use to this 'new being us' thing? I don't think so...

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! I can barley even hear my thoughts anymore!" Potter shouted.

"I didn't even think your brain worked!" Rose said. "Put that thing away or you'll get detention!" She finished shooting him a death glare.

"Then so will both of you!" Scorp said. "You..." he pointed at Rose "...for power abuse, and you..." he then pointed at me "... for PURE EVIL!"

Potter finally put his wand back into his pocket.

"You know, I think I have an idea." He announced. "You two are responsible for putting us through this mess, and you two will now help us out of it!" Scorp was nodding like a crazy baboon at his words.

"That's right!" Scorp said still nodding. He'll get a cramp if he keeps it on for long.

"You'll go out with us to Hogsmeade next week." Potter said simply.

WHAT?! Is he out of his freaking mind? Apparently, Rose was thinking the same thing I was.

"WHAT?!" She said in complete shock.

"That's brilliant!" Scorp said looking at Potter as if it was the first time he was seeing him clearly. "You've put us in this mess, now you'll go out with us on a show off date and they'll all get out of our backs!"

"DATE?!" I shouted. "Have you gone completely mental?!" Potter and I had agreed to be civil towards each other, but dating was taking it waaaay too far.

"YES GREENGRASS!" He said. "You'll go to Hogsmeade with me and will take me out of this mess!"

"Ok, let's go back to reality for a second here, shall we?" Rose said calmly. "Nether Diane nor I are willing to help the two of you, like you were not willing to help us before, they're crazy about you, so naturally, you should be the ones dealing with them!" Yeah Rose! "Besides, I'm sorry, but we both have dates."

"YOU WHAT?!" Both Scorp and Potter shouted in unision.

"Yes, we have dates already, so move along!" I said firmly.

"WHO ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DATTING?!" Scorp shouted at me.

"It's none of your business! We date whomever we want!" Rose said defensively.

"TO HELL YOU DON'T!" Potter shouted.

"Ok, honestly, this is getting tiring, so I'm going back to the Gryffindor common room. Good night everybody!" I said making my way out. Stupid crazy gits!

And then I was frozen. Literally, I couldn't move, someone had put a spell on me! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you'll pay for this! But it was Potter that came my way, and I had a feeling that Rose was exactly in the same position as I was, otherwise she would have, most certainly, done something.

"You listen to me." Potter's eyes were on mine now.

Bright green x dark green again.

And then I knew that I couldn't move - even without the spell that is - there is something about those eyes...

"You got me into this and you will get me out of it." He was very serious. He looked really handsome without that stupid smirk on his face... NO DIANE, FOCUS! "You'll date me, even if it is the last thing I do." And then he just stared at me.

I knew Scorp was also saying something to Rose, but I couldn't listen to it, I couldn't concentrate on anything else but those eyes, and he kept staring.

A few minutes later - or was it seconds? I don't really know.. it seemed like hours... - Scorp called him, he took one last good look at me before he moved to the entrance hall and left, and then I felt empty, it was absolutely insanity, just a moment ago I had so many things happening inside me that I had no control off, and all of a sudden they were all gone, replaced with this feeling of being completely alone.

It took me a while to realize that the spell was off, when I turned around, I found Rose with an expression that I assume to be the exact same one I have right now. Scorp was also gone.

Without a word we both turned around, she went straight to her room, and I to the entrance door. There is simply nothing to be said right now.

**A/N: My feeling as I finished this chapter is as if I'm also stuck in a Body-Bind charm, so much has happened: Diane's plan putted into action, the girls finally having perfect dates... and still this last few paragraphs makes the entire chapter seems to me as if it was written ages ago... **

**I'm really curios to know your thoughts on it, so please take the time to leave me a review!**

**What did you think of Diane's plan?! Do you like that An and Kat are now appearing more at the story?! What about the new dates? And finally, what did you think about this last encounter with Scorpius and Albus? **


	9. 9 - Trying to date

**9\. Trying to date**

_The one with the howler, the flower and sugar quills._

The next couple of days were really strange. Scorp was clearly avoiding me, even on our double potion together he wouldn't look or talk to me. That was really annoying, but nothing compared to what Potter was doing.

Apparently, he and Scorp decided that the best way to handle the situation was to drive both me and Rose mad. Not only neither of our cousins were talking to us, but the other would keep staring.

Let me try to explain, While Scorp was ignoring me during our potion class, Potter kept staring at me the entire time, and the same thing was clearly happening to Rose, Potter was obviously not talking to her, and Scorp kept staring. Mental much?!

If that had happened only during our potion class, we could have handle it, but they were actually acting like that during all our classes, the situation was clearly getting out of control. Rose and I were now avoiding her common room, because every time the four of us were there, the boys would keep staring at us and chatting in a really low voice - and even though the first quidditch match was approaching, I'm most certain that they weren't talking about quidditch.

After what happened on Sunday night, I had decided that the best way to handle Potter was not looking directly at his eyes. Apparently I had no control when I looked into them, and it is most dangerous to have no control when in presence of the devil.

Neither Rose nor I spoke about what happened on Sunday, and I could see that she, like me, was trying really hard not to bring the strange way that both of them were acting in to our conversation. You see, even though I'm not sure what is happening inside Rose's mind, I do believe it's similar to what's happening in mine, and I still don't have a clue of what that is.

Dealing with Potter was never a problem to me, tiring, no doubt, but it was always clear to me that I hated his guts. Now it's all strange. It's not that I like him, don't get me wrong, but I'm not in a bad mood anymore whenever he's around, and let's not even mention the strange things that happens with my body whenever he touches me or our eyes meet.

It's now Friday morning, and An, Kat and Lily are seating with me and Rose, going on and on about our date tomorrow. It would have actually been really fun if I wasn't so lost already in my own thoughts, I wanted to have a real date for a long time, but now that the time was coming, I'm actually having real trouble in not thinking about another boy - needless to state who.

Even though Rose is really trying to sound cheerful, she would have to do a much better job to fool me - and Lily actually, because I don't think she's buying Rose's comments.

"You guys are so lucky!" Kat was saying cheerfully. "Harvard has got to be on the top five hottest guys on school! And if there was a prize for the sweetest, I'm certain that Allen would win it now that Natalie Bones has graduated!"

"Oh yes, I know." Rose said with a fake smile.

"Oh come on Di, aren't you at least excited?" Lily snapped ignoring Rose.

"Me? Oh yeah, very!" And so I followed Rose, giving them all my best fake smile.

"Oh that's bullshit!" It was An who snapped this time. "You two are terrible liars!"

"Oh look, male is coming!" Rose said clearly trying to change the subject. I followed her lead and looked back where sure enough, a bunch of owls were coming inside the great hall.

But then we both froze, Scorp's and what I assumed was Potter's owl were coming in our direction holding something red and what looked like... what was that? a flower?

Oh no, it can't be.

But it was...

Scorp's owl was now right in front of Rose and the other in front of me, they were both bringing us a single flower (Lily in Rose's case, her favorite - even though someone who didn't know her would just assume she prefers roses - and a daffodil for me, my favorite. But that was not all, oh no... both owl had brought us howlers!

"Oh, no, no, no..." Rose said looking as nervous as I was.

"Rose, take it! LET'S RUN!" I shouted.

We both got up really fast and started to run like our lives depended on it - although it's true that our social life probably did depend on it. But we did not make it in time, both howlers got outside our hand when we were close to the entrance door and started to scream in unison.

DIANE GREENGRASS (mine said in Potter's voice while Rose's said her name in Scorp's voice) I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND WILL NEVER STOP TRYING UNTIL YOU SAY YES, SO I WOULD LIKE TO CORDIALLY INVITE YOU TO GO TO HOGSMEADE WITH ME TOMORROW.

And then both letters changed into butterflies and flew away.

HOW ON EARTH DID THEY DO THAT? BUTTERFLIES? AND IN UNISION?! ARE THEY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HIMSELF?!

Ok, focus, that's not the issue here. The great hall had gone into complete silence, and every single person inside (which was pretty much everyone at Hogwarts), were now staring at us. Both Potter and Scorp had stood up and were coming in our direction, each one of them holding a single flower like the ones that came with the owls and smiling like maniacs.

Red Rose grabbed my arm and we both started to run outside.

What a day. I'm now the hottest gossip in school alongside with Rose, I'M GOING TO KILL POTTER AND MALFOY!

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY DOING?!" Rose shouted as we got outside.

"I have no idea! Rose, I'm going to have to murder your cousin now!" I said shaking with anger.

"You have permission! As long as I can kill yours, obviously!" Rose shouted back.

"Yeah, we should do it together!" I said still trembling.

We tried to calm ourselves down before it was time to go to our first class, but needless to say, it was absolutely impossible to concentrate in any of my classes, not only was everybody else staring, but I was literally shaking with anger, even Rose was clearly having trouble concentrating, the only peace that I had in my mind was the fact that we had both swear to kill them in unison.

I was pretending to pay attention in my History of Magic class - thought even in regular boring days it was actually impossible to - when a paper ball hit my back. I looked really annoyed at it before grabbing it from de ground, and when I looked back to see who was responsible for it I saw an anxious looking An and Kat.

_'What was that all about?! Is it true?!'_

I snorted at the words before grabbing my quill and writing an answer to it.

_'Not true. Explain later.'_

I threw it back annoyed hoping that they'll understand and drop it for now. They clearly didn't. Seconds later the paper was falling again on my desk.

_'It seemed legit! We'll wait for you after class'_

Oh Merlin, why again did I decide to became friends with them?! I shook that thought away from my head and wrote:

'_DO NOT WAIT! Talk to you in our dorm.'_

Finally that seemed to be enough.

When the last class finished both Rose and I made our way to her common room, wands in hand already, focusing on what we would do to Potter and Malfoy once we found them.

"Greengrass!" I heard a girl shouting.

"Weasley!" Another girl shouted.

As we looked back we found both Harrison and Hill coming our way really annoyed. The sight of them made me actually think of murder. Honestly, can't you see that this is not a good time Merlin?! What's wrong with me for you to hate me so dam much?!

"What do you want?" Rose answered for both of us.

"You lied to us!" Harrison shouted accusingly while Hill nodded.

"Honestly, I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you two right now!" I said losing control and pointing my wand at Harrison.

"So that's it?! You lied to us because you were actually in love with them and now you're gonna attack us?!" Harrison shouted back at me while Hill took a step back.

"No one is gonna attack anyone. I suggest you two find your way to your common room now." Rose said serious pointing at her head girl badge before she grabbed my uniform sleeve and started to pull me away.

"Great." I muttered ironically. "They were all we needed."

"Err...Diane?" I stopped and looked back again to see who the fuck was calling me again, only to find it was Antony. "Is this a bad time?" he said with a concern look pointing at my wand.

"Oh, no, of course not, I just have a few guys to kill, but it can wait.. what's up?" I said trying my best to control my anger while ignoring Rose, who was rolling her eyes beside me.

"I was going to ask you if we're still up for tomorrow, you know... given everything that's happened I figured you'd maybe like to call it off and, you know, change your date?" Antony said blushing a bit.

"What? No, of course not! I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." I said trying to smile - I'm sure the expression that actually came out looked really bizarre.

"Really?!" he said with a surprise look on his face. "Well great! You know, I actually wanted to ask you out for a while now, I would hate for this to have been it. I'll meet you tomorrow in the great hall than!" He smiled and turned away.

Wanted to ask me out for a while? ooooowwwnnn that's so sweet!

"Hum, Di? Can we get moving now?" Rose said annoyed.

"Right!" I said refocusing, I needed all my energies for cold blooded murder!

But of course they weren't stupid enough to be at the head boy and girl common room, jerks! We waited for them in vain the whole night until we actually fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up on the next morning with the sun shining at my face, Rose was still fast asleep by my side, it had been a terrible night, I had horrible dreams over and over again and my whole body was now hurting because of the uncomfortable position I slept in.

I looked at my watch, 9:00 am. Oh crap, it was time to get up, even though I could use another four hours of good sleep. Waking Rose was even harder than I thought, and she already woke up in a bad mood - who can blame her?

Rose went up for a quick shower before her date and I went to my dorm to do the same.

"You didn't sleep here last night!" Kat said pointing at me as I walked on our dorm.

"No kidding." I said rolling my eyes.

"Where were you?! Did you sleep with Potter?!" An said getting out of the bathroom.

"WHAT?! Of course not! I was at Rose's common room, we waited most of the night to kill those two but they never came in and we fell asleep!" I said indignantly.

"Do you care to tell us what the fuck is going on then?!" Kat said annoyed. Jees, I expected this from Annita, not Katherine!

"You won't let me get ready for my date if I don't explain it now, will you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"NO!" They shout in unison.

"Fine!" I said seating on my bed and starting to explain the entire mess.

"Wow!" Kat said when I finally finished it.

"Man, they're low players! An said shaking her head.

"They practically _where _low players, because as soon as Rose and I catch them they're dead!" I said and An and Kat nodded in response.

"Hey! You're date! GO GET READY! You can't go anywhere looking like that!" An finally said snapping back to reality.

"Jees, you think?!" I said getting up and pointing at me - I looked like a mess. They both laughed.

As I imagined, there were no sight of nether one of those stupid Slytherin we wanted to kill in the great hall. Probably for the best, this was neither the time nor the place to catch them and give them what they really deserved.

When I was almost finished with my breakfast, Antony came by the Gryffindor table and stopped by my side smiling sweetly.

"Can I seat with you while you finish your breakfast? My friends are already on their way to Hogsmeade, so I thought I could maybe make you company, if your friends don't mind of course." And then he smiled to them. "Hello Rose, Annita, Katherine, nice to see all of you again so soon."

"Oh, there's no need!" I said taking one last zip of my coffee and getting up immediately. "I'm ready to go."

"Are you sure? You didn't finish your toast, and don't you wanna wait with your friends until they have finish their breakfast? I don't want to be inconvenient." He said looking at me half way through the entrance door.

"No, no need at all! Harvard is going to meet Rose very soon, same goes for Paul and An - Paul Smith, do you know him, six year Gryffindor?" I said answering to his quizzical look. "And Kat is going with Lily and Clair. They're all set!"

"Great!" He said smiling. "Shall we go then?"

On our way to Hogsmeade we planned where we wanted to go, I said to him that I needed to stock sugar quills, so we decided to go to Honeydukes first, than to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and finally to the Three Broomsticks to get something to eat and a few butterbeer. It sounded just perfect!

There was however, one really annoying misfortune to my day, apparently, Potter was not satisfied with his performance yesterday, and decided to follow me and Antony and stare from a safe distance. It was absolutely annoying! I couldn't go over to where he was and say what I wanted to say to him, because that was really going to ruin my date, and I didn't want to call Antony's attention to Potter, it would probably be in my best interest if he didn't notice what that creep was doing.

Honeydukes was pretty fast, but I stayed a bit longer at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to catch up with Freddy, he clearly notice Potter staring behind us, but contained his laughter out of respect for Antony - Thanks goodness! Respect for male dates is not something that I would have expected to gain from Fred.

An hour and a half later - when we had already gotten all the supplies we needed - we headed off to the Three Broomsticks. Since we got there early, we were able to get a table without having to kill anyone for it, the only problem was that so could Potter. I tried to hide my annoyance, and concentrate on what Antony was saying, but I was doing a terrible job.

"Ok, that's it, what's going on with you and Potter? He's been following us and staring at you the entire day!" He sighed.

Crap, I've been busted!

"I know, I'm sorry... he's been driving me insane this whole week, it's his stupid payback, I'm sorry you got caught up in the middle of this." I said genuinely sad.

"What do you mean by payback?" Anthony asked seeming genuinely interested.

I considered him for a moment, dueling if I should tell him the whole story or not, but he's a sweet Hufflepuff right? And he truly was in the middle of it now, so I decided he deserved to know. Antony was very quiet during the whole explanation, it was only after I ended it that he spoke again.

"You know, I understand the whole Harrison and Hill drama, but I really don't think that's all there is, I mean, staring at you though classes, the howler - which was clearly exaggerated - and following us all day long? That can't just be it, he wouldn't just loose his entire day in Hogsmeade staring at you only to make a point to those girls, I think they got the message already."

"I know, it's complete insanity! You know what? That's it, I'm going to go over there and hex him, enough is enough! And I didn't get a chance yet after the howler, oh no, he's going to pay big time!" I said getting up angrily.

"Diane, please, don't do that..." I stopped and looked right into his face, seating again, he was a sweet boy, he had really kind eyes, not perfect shades of green - why was I thinking this right now exactly? "...If you go over there he's going to get exactly what he wants, your attention, and with the bonus of ruining our date because you'll probably end up escorted back to Hogwarts by a teacher with a week worth of detention."

"Yes.. ok, you're right.. let's try to continue our date ignoring him." I said forcing a smile on my face.

We couldn't though, we both really tried ignoring Potter, but even when the place got crowded for lunch we could still see those pair of bright green eyes. It was incredibly impossible to be comfortable.

"You know, I hate to say this because I have been wanting to ask you out for a while, but I think we should just call this day off and go back... maybe next time we'll get him off our backs." Anthony said in a low voice.

"Ok, you're right... sorry again, I didn't mean for you to get caught in the middle of all this mess. Maybe next time then?" I offered.

"Next time, definitely." He assured me.

We made our way back to the castle very aware of Potter behind us, he was even more annoying that I thought! We stopped in front of the castle - and so did Potter, of course.

"I know this is not the perfect scenery, but I would like to finish our date properly." Antony said giving his back to where Potter was, clearly trying to make it a little less uncomfortable. "Is it ok if I kiss you?"

You have to give that to the boy, he was caught up in the middle of a battle, had a terrible date because of an annoying creature he had nothing to do with, and was still sweet and respectful towards me.

"Ok..." Was all I managed.

He smiled a bit before his lips where against mine. As soon as I closed my eyes, however, the only thing I could see was that pair of bright green eyes that I was sure was still staring at me. This thought made me shiver a little, this was way too weird for a first kiss with someone, and yet, the sight of that pair of eyes somehow made me smile a bit.

It wasn't a long kiss, I guess he was also too distracted for that. He was a good kisser though, gentle, it wasn't the kind of kiss that would turn your world upside down - not that I had one like that before - but it was nice anyway.

Anthony said his goodbyes to me after I told him that I was not ready to go inside yet, but once he was gone, so was Potter.

**A/N: Hello readers! I really hope that this chapter is validated before Christmas, and in case I'm lucky: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the madness is getting even bigger than it was! Will Diane and Anthony stand a chance against the pair of bright green eyes?! Is she ever going to be able to confront Potter?! Stay tuned! And pleeease leave a review with your thoughts!**


	10. 10 - Confrontation

**10\. Confrontation**

_The one when Diane finally confronts Potter. _

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters so far, I hope you enjoy it!**

The next few month passed with not that much of a difference, except for the first two quidditch games.

Gryffindor lost to Slytherin - just like I predicted - Hugo had been selected for the team as the new chaser, and Gryffindor almost tied up with Slytherin before that stupid chaser of them dove in and got the snitch. Gryffindor had won last year, but it was James final year, and he was one of the best captain Gryffindor had seen in many years, but now that Gryffindor lost him and Scorp got to be Slytherin's captain, well, it's pretty predictable which house is taking the cup this year. Ravenclaw had crushed Hufflepuff - not much of a surprise there too.

Also, aparatation lessons were starting in a couple of weeks from now, in the beginning of December, much to my delight as I was retaking the classes.

Hogwarts was getting harder and harder, the preparation for the N.E.W.T.S was insane, teachers had pretty much double our school work, and we still had the six previous years to review.

Harrison and Hill had confronted me about the whole Potter/Scorp charade about five more times, both of them were really mad, they were blaming Rose and I for tracking them on the wrong direction into getting the boys, and were really crazy angry about they 'being in love with us'. Merlin, they're so stupid, how did they bought that?

Things had changed drastically in that department though, the fan club girls didn't want our help anymore, they had changed their strategy into hexing Rose and I every now and then, nothing too major though, even though a few of them - including Hill and Harrison - were in Ravenclaw, they clearly didn't know many good spells. Anyway, I preferred it that way, at least they were keeping their distance.

I still hadn't managed to confront Potter about his stupid behavior with all the staring, howler and date ruining, he was no longer staring at me, better again, he was no longer looking at me, he would vanish after all classes, and he and Scorp had managed to find another place to hang out other than the Head's common room. I'm pretty dam annoyed with that! Specially because I have no idea what's annoying me! For so long now all I wanted was for him to ignore me and leave me the hell alone, but now that he has, it's annoying me even more, and I have absolutely no idea why!

Rose got to confront Scorp a few days after he ruined her date - yes, he also managed to do that - it was impossible for him to avoid her forever since they had head boy and girl's duty to discuss and shared a common room. After Rose's confrontation, he started speaking to me again, it took me a while to forgive him, of course, but well, there was only so much time I could spend being angry with my cousin.

Things with Antony were going fine, as I said, school was pretty nasty, so most of the times we spend together was in the library doing school work. We would kiss every now and then and talk for a bit, it's comforting, I supposed. I have absolutely no idea how, but Potter is still managing to ruin our time together, first of all, I'm so mad lately with the whole situation that every time I look at Antony I keep thinking about Potter. Antony is also on edge about the whole situation - another thing I don't get, since Potter is now nowhere to be seen when we're together - but he keeps saying that there's more to the whole thing than meets the eyes, and that he keeps staring at me in classes when I'm not looking, and I can see it bothers him a lot.

Between classes, being hexed, school work, revisions, Antony, and the whole Potter problem inside my mind I have not been able to spend as much time with Rose or the girls. Also, it has been a while since I last talked to my family, James or Fred. Things were just not exactly where I wanted them to be yet.

It's now Friday night, and I'm finishing my DADA essay with both An and Kat (Rose is on patrol) in Gryffindor's common room. I'm having a hard time concentrating since all I can think about is confronting Potter and getting it all off my chest for good, but I still have no idea how! I would have to be invisible, since he keeps avoiding me like the plague, and get him off guards, and alone, it's kind of a complicated mission. As I was thinking that for the thousandth time this week, Lily got though the portrait hole, and I finally got my answer, of course! How did I not think of that before?!

"Hey Lils!" I said calling her attention. "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure! Want to go to your room?" she said discretely pointing to An and Kat to show that we would have privacy there.

"That sounds perfect! Talk to you later girls!" I said smiling at An and Kat - they were so absorb in their school paper that they didn't even look up - grabbed my essay and my books and we made our way to my dorm.

"So Lils, I was wandering, the Potter secrets, are they here at Hogwarts or are they home with James?" I said slowly.

"Here of course! Al has them, why?" She said puzzled. Of course Potter has them... that would explain a lot on how he's managing to disappear after every single class.

"Do you think I can borrow them?" I said a little embarrassed to be asking such a thing. I have always been close to Lils, but I still felt weird about asking her for the Marauder's map and the cloak of invisibility.

"Both? Map and cloak?" Lily said astonished.

"Yes, I think I need both, is that possible?" I said hopeful.

"Well, you'll have to tell me why, of course" Lily has always been very curious, dam! "Especially since I'm assuming I'll have to lie to my brother about why I need it, I'm also assuming this has something to do with him?" Oh yeah, Lily was also very perceptive.

"Yeah.." I said blushing a little. "Well, it makes no sense at all, and I haven't told anyone, not even Rose, so you'll have to promise me that what I'm about to say won't leave this room."

"Wouldn't tell a soul." She said sitting down on my bad and gesturing for me to do the same.

"It's just... well, you know the whole howler charade, staring and so on?" I started and Lily nodded. "Well, as you can imagine that was already a lot to take in, and I've been meaning to confront Potter, but after Hogsmeade it got absolutely impossible to, he's been avoiding me like the plague and I, well, I'm really bothered about all of it and I have no idea why! It's driving me insane Lily! I just really have to get it out of my chest"

"Yeah, I thought so... I have a pretty good idea why..." Lily said enigmatically.

"Want to share?" I said after I waited and realized that she didn't intend to continue.

"Oh no, don't get me involve in all this, you'll have to ask my brother." She said smiling at me.

"Fuck you Lily!" I said crossing my arms, but I knew there was no point in arguing with her. "So, can I borrow it? I have no idea how else would I be able to confront him."

"Let's see, lying to my brother so that you can catch him off guard and yell your guts out on him?" She said pretending to give it a thought.

I looked down... this was stupid, of course she wasn't going to go along with this...

"Of course I'll help you!" She said smiling.

"Really?!" I said looking up in disbelief.

"Yes! Of course! I'll see if I can get them today, seeing that it's Friday, it's probably the best day to ask him for them, from what you told me, it looks like he's been using them a lot during the week." She said laughing.

"Oh Lily! You're the best!" I said hugging her.

I made my way back to the common room smiling, I'm finally getting what I need!

"Why are you so cheerful?" An said frowning as I sat down again next to them.

"Well it's Friday! Isn't that a good reason to be happy?" I said smiling.

"Um, NO! Have you seen the amount of homework we have?!" Kat said in disbelief.

"Well I've already finish Herbology, and I'm almost done with my Defense essay anyway, those were the really nasty ones, so..." I said shrugging.

"Oh shush Diane!" An said annoyed before she looked back to her own essay indicating that our little chat was over.

After about an hour or so, Lily came back to the common room with her backpack. She greeted us and gesture me to go to my room again.

"You two are up to something..." Kat said eyeing us suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry about it Kat, just a regular prank!" Lils said smiling, An just shook her head not even bothering to look up again.

"There you are." She said dropping her bad in my bed. "I think my theory was right, it took a lot of convincing to make him lend them to me, and he's expecting to receive them back before Monday, so please, use it wisely." Lily said winking at me.

"Wouldn't dream to do it differently!" I said smiling.

It was James who showed me both of the Potter secrets, the Marauder's map and the cloak of invisibility, Rose, being a Weasley, of course knew all about both of them, but being a role model student, she preferred to keep her distance from those two items, especially since they're always hand in hand with some serious rule breaking. James, however, fond them to be the most useful items in him trunk. I do have to agree with James on this one...

As Lily wished me luck and left my dorm, I quickly opened the parchment, took my wand and whispered: "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good". As I said it, the lines began to appear, oh, this is ingenious! It took me about two minutes to find Potter in the dungeon with Gold and Cowan (Scorp was on patrol with Rose), Slytherin's common room, I should have predicted that.

I took two sugar quill from my stock and slowly chewed them as I observed the map to see if there was going to be any change in scenery, after about ten or fifteen minutes though, I understood he had beat me again, he wasn't leaving the common room, not without his two special items anyway. So I called it a night and went back downstairs to start my History of Magic essay.

I kept a tab on the map every hour on Saturday, but Potter had clearly decided it was safer to stay in his common room all day, I didn't even see him in the great hall for breakfast or lunch, Merlin that boy is cleaver.

I put my brain to good use and realized that the best chance I have to get a hold on his schedule is through Scorp, maybe he would let something slip that would help me, maybe quidditch, Potter wouldn't miss it, I'm sure of that. With that thought in mind I search for Scorp in the map on Saturday afternoon, and found him on the library with Gold.

I made my way to the library, with a few books in hand to make a good cover, and sure enough, there he was.

"Hey Scorp! Lea!" Ever since Lea Gold got to be on my potion table, we had gotten on first name basis. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not! take a seat, we were just starting our potion's essay, have you done yours already?" Lea said smiling.

"As a matter of fact, no, I haven't." I said smiling and joining them.

We stayed working in silence for a while, I wanted to have the perfect timing. After about an hour, everyone was pretty close to ending it, so I took my chances.

"Hey, Scorp, how's quidditch going? Next match coming soon?" I asked pretending to be curious.

"Yes, it's next weekend as a matter of fact, Ravenclaw!" I, of course, knew that, everyone in Hogwarts knew that.

"Great! feeling confident?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, very! We have a smashing team this year, right Lea? Best chaser team in years!" Scorp said winking at Lea - and I notice she blushed a little.

"You bet!" Lea was also a chaser, like Scorp in Slytherin's team.

"Practicing a lot I presume?" I said trying to get some useful information.

"Of course we are! We have a practice at eight actually, I was kind of hoping it would rain, what do you think are the odds?" Scorp said looking though the window.

HA! Quidditch practice tonight! I will get him then!

"I don' t know, 50/50?" I said looking at the window as well, using the opportunity to hide the smirk on my face, it was one of those days that were pretty hard to predict.

"Yeah, that's what I though... " Scorp said before turning back to his essay.

"Why the sudden interest in quidditch dear cousin?" Scorp said about a minute after looking at me suspiciously.

"Just a topic to start a conversation." I shrugged simply. "This essay is making my head burn.

He seemed to buy that, good.

I was writing my last paragraph when someone called me.

"Hey Di, want to join me?" I looked up and saw Antony smiling sweetly and pointing to a table with a few Hufflepuff on the far left.

"I'm almost done actually." I said looking at my nearly finished paper work. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Can't, I really need to get started..." Antony said looking down - I could see he was a bit disappointed with my answer. "Maybe after dinner?"

"Oh, sorry... I promised Lily I would help her with sixth year's charm material." I lied.

"Well, I'm done here, need to find Al to discuss a few tactics. Lea, want to join us?" Scorp said clearly uncomfortable and getting up.

"Sure!" Lea said getting up quickly, she shot me an apologetic look and disappeared right behind Scorp.

"So, seven year is not really helping us out hum?" Antony said seating sad next to me.

"Not much..." I said. "Maybe we could seat together at dinner?" I offered.

"Yeah! I would like that!" Antony said relieved.

"Great! Want me to go to the Hufflepuff table tonight?" I said smiling.

"That'll be perfect!" Antony said, gave me a small kiss and got up. "Well I should be going."

"All right, see you later then." I said smiling.

"Hey Di?" Anthony called me already a few steps away.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could maybe bring Katherine?" He said in a low voice.

"Katherine as in Katherine White? My roommate?!" I asked confused.

"Yeap, I think my friend Daniel sort of has feelings for her, so I thought, you know..." Antony said smiling sweetly.

"Really?!" I shouted excitedly earning a look from Mrs. Prince. "I'll figure something out!" I whispered smiling.

I stayed in the library for another ten minutes or so, figured I might as well finish that essay since I now know that I'm finally getting Potter alone at night, now I just have to figure a way to get Kat to join me at Hufflepuff for dinner and my night should be just perfect!

I found Kat seating with An and Rose in Gryffindor's common room.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over the place for you!" Rose said getting up as soon as I got close to them.

"Erm, library?!" I said looking back at Rose as if she was mental - she sure sounded like it, who would be looking for someone this days and forget to try the library?!

"Oh, of course! How stupid!" Rose said seating again shaking her head.

"So Rose, Lily wanted me to tell you she wants to spend dinner with you!" I said loud enough so that Lily - who was seating a few chairs away would hear it, she shout me a 'what the fuck' look, but went along with it nodding.

"Why wouldn't she tell me herself?" Rose said frowning at Lily.

"Who knows? Crazy Potter's right?!" I replied a little uncomfortable. "So Kat, since An is dinning with Paul -" I started giving a 'go along with it' look at An who seemed very confused. "I wondered if you would like to join me at the Hufflepuff's?"

"Hum... sure?" Kat said frowning a bit.

"Great! We should get ready then!" I said going straight to our dorm - not before I passed Lily and whispered _'I'll be helping you with Charms after dinner in case anyone askes_._' _Lily nodded again knowingly.

"What the fuck is going on?!" An said locking herself in the bathroom with me five minutes later.

"Shhh!" I said putting my finger on my mouth pointing at the door.

"Kat hasn't come up yet!" An said indifferent.

"Oh right then! Anthony told me Austin has feeling for her! Asked me if I could bring her along at dinner!" I said excitedly.

"Daniel Austin?!" An said joining my excitement. "Oh he's cute!"

"I know right?! Don't tell her though, let's see how things work out tonight!" I said putting some mascara on.

"I see you're finally getting around makeup..." An said smiling.

"Oh, shove off!" I said laughing and throwing An out of the bathroom.

"Hello guys!" I said taking a seat next to Antony. "Kat will be joining us tonight, hope you don't mind." I said smiling and looking at Austin to see how he would react - he stiffened and blushed a bit before he answered:

"Not at all! You're more than welcome! Please, take a seat!" He said squeezing closer to Andrew Johnson and his girlfriend Laura Finch.

"Erm, thanks." Kat replied blushing too. Ooooohhh! She likes him too!

"It's a shame we're playing Gryffindor next, I would like to see you girls on Hufflepuff's side!" John Bates said conversationally - he's the Hufflepuff's seeker.

"Well, we can cheer for you against Slytherin!" I replied smiling. Daniel and Kat were already deep in conversation.

After dinner I made a lame excuse to Rose and the girls to go to my room, I needed to be ready to be off as soon as practice started. At eight I saw the guys though the Marauder's map making their way to the quidditch pitch, I waited until they were on the field to throw the cloak over my body and I made my way to the locker room.

My plan was to take something from Potter to make him come back after practice, something that he wouldn't notice in the locker room, but would surely notice later... Let's see... I went on examining his things.

As I looked inside his bad, I found a beautiful clasp attached, surely goblin made, I though, in Slytherin green with the following transcript in Gryffindor gold:

_'Live till your skin vibrates._ _Your head belong in Slytherin, but your heart will always be where your family is'_

Wow, it's beautiful...

It's perfect! In the hurry he probably wouldn't notice it gone, but there was no chance he wouldn't realize it along the way, and this was defiantly a valuable piece for him to leave behind and pick up later.

I took the clasp and went outside to the quidditch pitch, if I was going to wait that long, I might as well have some fun with it. I took the first seat in front of the pitch, and started looking at their training section. Boy they were good.

I was seating there for about half an hour when Scorp blew the whistle and shouted:

"Everyone, keep practicing, Potter, a word please?"

Potter made his way down and started walking in my direction, they were pretty close to me when Scorp stopped and turned to Potter.

"Al, I need you to focus! You might fool somebody else, but not me, I know your head is somewhere else and I need it to be on the quidditch pitch!" He said angrily.

"I know, I know... Crap I can't concentrate!" Potter said and kicked his broom going a little red in anger.

Hum... it's been a while since I last saw that boy angry, it suits him, there's a special shine in his eyes that get even more bright in contrast to his red face. FOCUS! What on earth are you thinking about!?

"Al, I know where your head is, you can't fool me, but you've been miserable because of it for what? Months now! Stop! Or do something about it and stop hiding, but for the next hour, FOCUS ON THE SNITCH!"

"You're one to talk about attitude." Potter mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Scorp shouted.

"Noting, sorry..." Potter said kicking his broom again.

Boy Scorp was angry... What was all of this about? Miserable and hiding? That seems like some serious problem.. maybe it wasn't from me he was hiding after all, maybe there was really something serious going on in his life... Well, I don't care, I want to clear what I need to clear with him!

I couldn't help but notice that Potter looked miserable indeed, he had dark shadows under his eyes, and a very sad look in them.

They made their way back to the quidditch pitch and for the next hour I concentrated on Potter. He surely was much better than before his little talk with Scorp, I hadn't notice it before, I thought he was doing just fine, but now that I saw him practicing after their little chat, I could clearly see the difference. The boy was amazing, no wonder they won against Gryffindor, It was practically ridiculous to see him training, he would let the snitch loose, follow it with his eyes for a while, and then fly incredulously fast after it, it was only a matter of seconds before he caught it again.

After an hour or so, Scorp called everybody down in the middle of the pitch, he talked to them for about ten minutes - but I couldn't hear what he was saying, they were not close enough this time - and they made their way in my direction to the changing room.

I waited for a few minutes outside before they started coming out. I decided not to follow, I was sure Potter would come back for the clasp, so I waited under the invisibility cloak outside, looking at their progress in the marauder's map.

Sure enough, in the middle of their way back to the dungeon they stopped, and Potter made his way back alone. I took the cloak off and whispered '_mischief managed' _pointing the tip of my wand at the Marauder's map before I putted it save in my pocked - I didn't wanna cause any problem for Lily - I fasten the clasp in my shirt, right above my right chest, he would have to talk to me if he wanted it back, and then I made my way to the boy's changing room and took a seat in one of the benches as I waited for him.

Five minutes later, I heard him coming in.

"Looking for something?" I said slowly as he stepped inside.

I scared the guy to death, seriously, he nearly had a heart attack, he jumped about two feet away and took a minute before he was able to speak.

"How did you-? When did you-? What is going on?!" He shouted lost.

He looked clearly taken aback, as I've realized before, the guy looked terrible, the dark circles beneath his eyes suggested that he hadn't sleep in days, maybe weeks, and he was awfully pale.

"You came back for this I presume?" I said pointing to the clasp in my chest. "It's a beautiful item, I wonder why you keep it inside your bag and not outside?"

"It's none of your business." Potter hissed at me.

"Oh come on, afraid someone's going to find out that your heart belongs in Gryffindor after all?" I said smiling a bit.

"It was a gift, it's none of your business!" He said clearly irritated.

"Well, I personally think that the sorting hat did an amazing job with you, with all due respect for my family's house, you surely belong there, not courage enough inside you to be a true Gryffindor! You've been avoiding me?" I said doing a master piece in keeping my voice calm, I waited for this chance for a long time, I would take advantage of every single second.

"Isn't that what you wanted for your entire life? For me to leave you alone?!" He said looking right through my eyes.

FOCUS, he's trying to get you off your game, take your eyes away from his! With some effort, I managed to look away and stare at the wall behind him, that was a good cover up.

Crap, now the second problem, how can I answer this stupid question if I've been asking myself that for about a month now and came up with no answer.

"What's the problem? Don't have an answer for that? Jees, and I used to think you had an answer for everything! Maybe you can talk to your 'sweet little boyfriend' and see if he can help you out with that! LOOK ME IN THE EYES WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" He yelled.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I do not know why I said that. I looked back into his eyes, is that what he wanted? I can do this! I have to. "And who I date or do not date it's none of your concern! Yes I wanted you to leave me alone, but you've managed to put me into a LOT of trouble before you did that, so don't think actions don't have consequences!" I took my wand out, he wanted a duel? A duel he would get!

but he was faster than me, before I could think to stupefy him, his wand was ready and he shouted:

"Expelliarmus!"

And then my wand was off my hand and in his. Man I need to learn how to defeat him!

"What's wrong? Not too good without a wand?!" He said taking a few steps closer, oh, he's playing me now! Stupid git!

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? Why did you mess up my life like this?! Everything was just fine before you decided that it was ok to embarrass me in front of the whole school! A HOWLER?! Seriously?! A HOWLER?! And if it wasn't enough that you stared me during all classes, you've ruined my first date! WHY?! The girls weren't after you anymore, it was over!" I blurted out before I could control myself. I felt a few tears forming in my eyes as I lost completely my control over the situation.

"Your date seemed to go just fine." He said in a low voice looking down. I couldn't quite put it together, what was happening? And why did I care so much?!

"Why did you do it?! You've destroyed everything!" I said deciding to ignore his last statement.

I could feel that the tears were about to drop from my eyes, but I didn't care, I was hurt, I was being hexed because of him, my first real date in years and we still couldn't be right together because of him, he was making me go completely crazy, messing everything up!

"LOOK AT ME!" I said going in his direction, he looked, and I knew he could see it all, he could see the tears lining up, he could see all the hurt, he could see everything inside me, but for once I didn't care in showing him all of it.

"Is that what you want? You want to make me miserable?! You want to make me fail in all my attempts to be happy?" I stopped inches from his face.

I wanted the truth, I wanted my life back, and I would do everything in my power to get it back.

"No... of course not." He said a little, what was that? hurt? "What do you want from me?" He finished in a low voice.

He examined my face, he took his eyes off mine again and looked to my mouth, I felt a shiver down my spine, but he had already looked back into my eyes.

"Tell me what do you want from me and I'll do it." He said again, very slowly.

"I don't know..." I said shaking my head. "I want some piece of mind, I want things to go back to what they used to be."

He kept looking at me silently.

"I want us back to 'being us.'" I said shaking my head again, letting a single drop of tear run down my cheek.

I looked down at my feet, that statement surprised even me. 'Being us' I remember the first time he used that line in Rose's house, I thought it was so weird... but it was true, I couldn't accomplish all I had to this year and deal with this sudden change in his behavior towards me, it wasn't natural, maybe that's why it's driving me insane, I don't know.

"We can't go back to that, it's long gone." He said wiping the tear off my cheek in a single touch, making my whole body shiver again.

I looked back into his eyes, I can't explain why but that statement made me even sadder, I didn't know what else to do...

"You keep that for now." He said pointing to his clasp. "To make you remember what really matters. You give it back to me once you find your answer."

He looked back into my eyes for a few seconds, that was hurt inside his eyes, I could see it now, there were no shine in them, I've only saw them like this after what he said to me in his house over the summer.

He gave me my wand back and slowly started to walk away, leaving me alone to my tears.

It took me about five minutes to recompose and be ready to leave the changing room, there was nothing else for me there.

However, as I enter the castle again I literally bumped into Potter and fell on the ground.

"What the-?"

"Ahhh, I see Potter was not alone in his little sneaking out, was he now?" I looked up and saw Greg Harrison - Ravenclaw prefect, oh, that can't be good. "And with my future girlfriend, was he? Taking advantage of her Potter?"

Silence.

"I see, well, as much as I hate to do this Mss. Greengrass, you'll have to join Potter in detention, no student is supposed to be outside this hour, SPECIALLY you if it is not to stay with me." Harrison said in an arrogant tone.

Oh crap, add detention to my list of things to do, as if I already didn't have enough.

I said nothing and made my way to the Gryffindor common room, I need a really good night of sleep.

**A/N: I know this chapter is much bigger than what I usually write and I do hope it's not too much information. Anyway, as I said this is one of my favorite chapters so far, so I do hope you enjoyed it and take the time to leave me your review on it!**


	11. 11 - Detention

**I just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of what might be my second story: **_**'Puberty and her Seven Dorks' **_**has just been posted! It'd really mean the world to me if you guys could go check it out and help me figure if it's any good or not...**

**Don't worry, I'm promise that I'm not dropping the ball on our favorite **_**'Being us'**_** ;)**

**All my love,**

**11\. Detention**

_The one when they almost._

I stayed the rest of the weekend inside my dorm, leaving only for meals. All girls asked me what was going on, but I simply invented a headache to be left alone. Lily was the only hard one to convince, she asked me about my confrontation with her brother and there was no way I could lie to her, she was the only one that knew what I did.

I gave her the cloak and the map back, and I gave her a panorama on what had happen, but I didn't go into details, I was better off alone with my head for a while, at least until I managed to figure out what was going on.

"This is a beautiful picture." She said to me taking the picture of my family from my hands. "I remember them from last new year's eve party, your dad looks like a very sweet guy." She said smiling.

"Yeah.. he is, he's the most important person for me, I see a lot of myself in him." I said allowing a small smile on my face.

"That's nice." She said smiling sweetly.

Lily was a good company, after I told her a little bit of what happened she didn't interrogate me further, and I was glad she was keeping me a little bit of company without going into delicate topics or trying to convince me to go to the hospital wing - Rose had almost driven me insane trying to make me go there to 'cure my headache'.

"Should I put it somewhere?" Lily said, still holding my picture.

"Yeah, sure, there is a little golden box inside my trunk where I keep this things, can you put it inside it please?" I said lazily.

"Sure." she said opening my trunk. "Oh, It's beautiful!" She continued as she took my little box off.

It was my favorite object in the world, it belonged to my grandmother - my mum's mother - it was a golden box, all covered in Asian red drawings.

"It was my grandmother's. It took her a while to accept my mum's choice, you know, with my father being a muggle and all... but she gave this to me after my fist day at Hogwarts, she said it was the only peace she had in the colors of my house, and that even though it was all 'Gryffindorish', it was one of her favorite pieces, alongside with me. That's when she came around and accepted us." I said smiling to myself, completely lost in my memories.

Lily was still smiling when she opened the box. Then she looked at me, eyes widened.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"This box, it's very important to you, right?" She said slowly.

"Yes, of course, I just told you that." I replied rolling my eyes.

"And for what I can tell you keep your treasures here, right?" She continued.

"Yea, so?" I didn't know were Lily was going with all this. Every female was allowed their own little special box, right?

Then she turned the golden box towards me so I could see its contents, and there it was, a green and golden clasp inside.

I had completely forgotten I've put Potter's clasp in there! I'm still not sure why I did it, I came back last night pretty miserable, and I couldn't walk around with that in my chest! So I just putted it in the place where I put all the things I have to keep, I didn't pay a lot of attention to it back then.

"Oh, yeah, well, I didn't know where else to put it, and it's temporary, of course." I said, oh Merlin, I could feel my skin burning.

"You know what? It's ok, I don't need to know about it." she said with a bright smile on her face. I could see she was holding back a good laugh.

That made me blush even more.

"You know what Lils? I think I'm really tired, I'm going to sleep now, talk to you later, ok?" And I rolled in my bed turning the lights off with a swing of my wand. Merlin, I'm going to be up for a while...

"Hey, are you ok?" Antony said approaching me after our potion class on Monday morning.

"Yeah, sure, why?" I asked a little confused.

"I didn't see you yesterday, I asked Kat on the library and she told me you had a headache, that's all." He said taking my hand.

"Oh yeah, that's right! It was nothing..." I said taking my hand away, I couldn't lie to the guy and still hold his hand - that's just weird.

"Ok, I get it." Antony said a little hurt, but before I could reply he was already a few feet behind me with his Hufflepuff's mates.

Great, now the only thing close to an relationship I've had in years is flunking. Way to go Diane.

"What's wrong with him?" Scorp said approaching me.

"Why would anything be wrong with him?" I said rolling my eyes. It was quite obvious that I was the problem, and Scorp knew me well enough to know that.

"Ok miss PMSing, so what's wrong with you?!" Scorp said laughing.

"Right now, you!" I hissed, but as soon as I looked at his face I couldn't contain my smile. Scorp gave me a sideway hug and we walked together laughing.

I found out on Wednesday that my detention was going to be hold on Thursday, with Mr. Garrison - he had substituted Mr. Filch after he passed away about ten years ago, or so I heard.

The news had been given to both me and Potter this afternoon, after our DADA class. He was no longer avoiding me, we were still not speaking with each other, naturally, we never really spoke with each other if not for shouting and name calling, but I knew he wasn't hiding anymore and that was progress.

I still hadn't figured why the whole situation bothered me so much, but at least it feels better now that the situation seems to be normalized.

On Thursday, a quarter to eight, I started to make my way to Mr. Garrison's office. Whatever he had in storage for us, I hope it's something that we can do in silence, I'm still not ready to talk to Potter.

"Hello." Potter said as I approached Garrison's office.

"Hey. Is it time yet?" I said eyeing the door.

"Pretty much, yeah." He said.

We both made to open the door and our hands touched on the way, I quickly took my hand away and he sort of just kept his there. I felt a shiver down my spine - great, all I needed right now.

"Oh, please, you go." He said, gesturing the door.

"Right... we should knock first." I said. He was still gesturing me to do it, and so I did.

"Come on in. Oh, Mr. Potter, Mss. Greengrass, how nice of you to keep yourselves up till late, I really needed someone to clean the great hall for me." Mr. Garrison said smiling.

Cleaning the great hall? Ok... well, it's not so bad anyway, a few spells and we should be ready to go.

"No magic, of course." He continued.

Oh crap.

"Follow me please." He said finally gesturing the door.

We followed Mr. Garrison to the great hall, I was shock to discover two buckets of water and sponges waiting of us. Great...

"The buckets will refill themselves, and naturally, the whole place has been enchanted to announce me if any of you try to use magic, shall we give it a little try?" He said eyeing Potter.

"Tergeo" Potter said simply waving his wand.

At first, nothing happened, then a siren began to echo from a bracelet in Mr. Garrison's arm.

"Perfect." He said smiling and touching the side of his bracelet so that the noise would stop. "Off you go. I should be back in about three hours to see your progress."

We took one bucket each and went to opposite sides of the hall, at least we wouldn't have to talk and the hall has large enough for us to keep a distance from each other.

My mind took advantage of the time to start putting things together, not that I was getting near anywhere, but still, it was nice to have some quiet time to at least try to put things in order.

I didn't know if it was fair to Antony to keep seeing him, I mean, he's a great guy, and we have a nice time together - mostly - it's still awkward because I keep seeing Potter's eyes whenever I close my eyes to kiss him - I know, shame on me-, but in my defense he really disturbed me following us around on our first date, I can't help it! And I know he still thinks there's more to the entire situation, so we can't quite be natural with each other. But besides that, we have a nice time together.

Oh, who am I kidding?

But before I could think of anything else, I slipped on the water and fell, face down to the ground. I was in such a state of pain that I don't even remember screaming, but I probably did, because Potter was rushing in my direction, I turned, facing up, in order to try to stand up so that he would go back to his side of the room, but only turning was more than I could handle right now.

"Hey, what happened?! are you ok?" Potter said already standing in front of me, hand in my direction to help me stand.

"Yeah, fine, I just think I need a minute to get up." I said closing my eyes in pain.

"Oh, come on, don't be stupid, let me help you." he said catching both my hands.

Once his hands touched mine again I felt the now familiar shiver down my spine, with an additional jolt of heat starting in my hands, but going right though my face, that I'm sure was becoming red again. Before I thought of anything else I pushed him down, if he is going to make me feel weird things, well, I'm not going to be in a compromising position alone!

I know, that makes no sense, and I realized that as soon as I did it, only too late. He fell exactly on top of me, of course, Merlin! You must be laughing right now! If I get a hold of you, I'll kill you all over again!

"So, is this your answer?" He whispered on my ear.

"I... What?" I said as I realized how close his face was from mine.

"Is it?" He said looking right into my eyes.

Dark green eyes meet bright green eyes again, I could feel his hot breath on my face, he has a nice smell, broomstick, grass, parchment, and mint, like a summer day outside and- wait, WHAT?! SNAP OUT OF IT DIANE! Say something, say something rude RIGHT NOW!

Too late, his nose has just touched mine, he's is not even blinking, how can he not blink? Is he trying to torture me for good? Is this some kind of payback?

"ALBUS GET OFF ME!" I finally managed to shout.

He did, so immediately that I even needed a moment or two to figure things out. I got up, my chest was still hurting from the crash but I didn't pay much attention to it, Potter was looking at me with his eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" I hissed.

"You called me by my first name." He said in a low voice.

"I... What?! No I didn't!" I said quickly. I could feel my face burning.

"Yes! Yes you did, you said 'Albus get off me'." he repeated mimicking my voice.

From the heat I was feeling I could only suppose my face was close to purple now, is this national day of embarrassment? Is it Merlin? Is this your idea of fun?! Why do you hate me so much?!

"And now you're embarrassed!" Potter said excitedly.

"No I'm not! I said turning away. "Stop bugging me! You were on top of me, I said get off me, I don't care what I called you, it served you right!"

"I liked it!" I turned back to him with a face of disbelief, and he had his stupid grin on his stupid mouth again. Stupid boy, I hate you!

"Don't you have more work to do? Move along! I want to get some sleep tonight and I'm not going to if you don't do your stupid work!" I said angrily deciding it was best if I ignored what he just said.

"Ok, fine, I'll go back to my work, but I think I'm going to be working over there for now on." He said pointing to a spot in front of where I was working, grinning madly.

"Do whatever you want, just go, will you?" I was really irritated, who does he think he is?!

It has a better view of your shirt! I'm so glad you thought of coming in white, nice red bra by the way! It's just a shame your pants aren't white as well." And he grinned again before he turned away.

As I looked down I saw what he meant, sure enough my shirt was all wet from my fall in the wet ground, and off course, completely see trough. FUCK! I immediately took my wand only to hear him shouting again:

"And no magic, remember? Not only it's not going to work, but you'll also have Mr. Garrison looking at your beautiful breasts." Potter said looking back at me and winking.

I immediately try to cover myself with both my hands, this was ridiculous!

"Potter! Come back here!" I ordered.

"Oh now you want me?" He said laughing.

"Give me your shirt!" I order again.

"Give you my shirt?" He said as he made his way back.

"Yes your shirt, what are you? Deaf?" I was still covering myself.

"No." He simply said.

"No? No like in: no you're not deaf? I don't see you taking off your shirt to give it to me just yet." I was REALLY irritated by now.

"Ok." He said slowly but he did nothing that indicates he would actually take it off.

"Get moving then!" I said gesturing impatiently.

"Not yet, first my conditions!" He said smiling again. Stupid perfect smile, I'm going to punch him!

"WHAT?!" I hissed.

"First you must beg me." He said as his smile turned to a grin.

I took a deep breath.

"Potter, will you please give me your shirt?" I said irritated.

"No, that won't work. I want you to use my first name, I like the way you said it before, and I want sympathy eyes, not that angry face you're given me. First name, and sweet face, let's see it again!" He said grinning madly.

I tried to concentrate, he was torturing me, stupid git!

"Albus, will you please be kind and lend me your shirt?" I said doing my best to sound sweet and blinking my eyes as if I was madly in love with him.

"Oh uau." He said seriously and then closed his eyes. "Perfect! Of course." And he opened them again, but still did nothing that indicated taking his shirt off.

"Now would be a good time, you know." I said still trying to manage my anger, I was not going to repeat that again in a billion years!

"Still something else I want." He said, a smile appearing on the corner of his mouth.

"What?" I hissed, he was clearly ending my patience stock for the year!

"You have to take yours first, and in front of me." He said grinning madly.

"What?! I'm not doing that you pervert!" I said my face turning to what I assumed was close to Red Rose.

"Then you'll spend the rest of the evening in a cold, completely wet, white shirt. Besides, I've already seen it, so well, is this and a dry comfortable shirt, or you get to keep yours."

"FINE, PERVERT! HERE!" I shouted before I took my shirt off right in front of him and threw it into the ground. I hate him, I was feeling really exposed.

The bastard took his time to examine me shirtless, still smiling like Christmas came early, until he finally took his shirt off and handled it to me.

Merlin's bear! His body was absurd! Are you kidding me? Is this some king of twisted game you're playing in my head?! Perfect abs, WHO HAS A FREAKING SIX PACK?! Now I even feel fat, even though I'm not, stupid bastard messing up with my head.

"Not going to put it on? Enjoying a little too much what you see?" I heard him say. That snapped me right back to earth.

I decided not to answer him, I put his shirt on and went back to work silently. I tried to go back to my Antony dilemma, but that was impossible now, not with this stupid comfortable shirt smelling so dam good.

Another hour passed without neither of us saying a word - although he did seem to be enjoying a little too much the fact that I was wearing his shirt and I was having a hard time concentrating knowing that Potter was shitless right in front of me - Jees, I'm with Antony! What wrong with me?!

When Mr. Garrison finally came I didn't even bother answering his questions about why was Potter 'nearly naked' and why was I wearing his shirt, I made a drying spell on my shirt and went straight to Gryffindor's common room, not bothering to change, he was not going to see me shirtless against, not even in his dreams!

It was past midnight when I entered Gryffindor's common room, so I was surprise when I found out that Lily was still awake - well, I should be glad it's just Lily...

"What happened?!" She said with a confuse look but hiding a smile and pointing to what I'm sure she knew to be her brother's shirt.

"Don't even bother asking." I mumbled before I went straight to my bedroom, I want this day to end soon.

**A/N: Yey! We've passed chapter ten! What do you guys think so far? Did you like all the craziness of detention?! **

**Spoiler alert: Next chapter is going to be really revealing to the story, so keep up! And pleeease take the time to leave me a review!**

**On another note, just like I said before this chapter, I've published the first chapter of what could possibly be my next story: **_**'Puberty and her Seven Dorks'**_** \- no, I won't take effort and hard work away from being us - but anyway, it'd mean the world to me if you guys could check it and tell me if it's any good, you know that I could never write a story without my carrying readers and reviewers...**


	12. 12 - Secrets and revelations

**12\. Secrets and revelations **

_The one when they discover the truth._

My next day started off as a really bad one, as I was making my way to Rose's common room to meet her for breakfast - as I did on every school day - I got hit by a hex casted by one of Hill and Harrison's friend, I don't even bother to know her name, but apparently she thought it was going to be funny to turn my hair into Roses bright red hair.

As soon as I saw my reflection in one of the armors I muttered the counter jinx, but I knew it would take at least half a day to fade back to its normal color, stupid girl... what does she think? That her beloved stupid crush is not going to be 'head over hills in love with me' if I looked like his cousin? Morons... how do they even believe in that nonsense crap?

Apparently Rose got the same as I did, because as I approached Rose's common room really annoyed I found a black hair version of red Rose, who could blame her for being mad?

"Can you believe this?!" I said calling her attention.

"They got you too? I was just going to warn you that it was probably coming, those stupid bimbos! What do they think?! That if I look like you your cousin will no longer be 'madly in love with me'"? She said making a really stupid voice for the madly in love part.

"My thoughts exactly! Really, I wonder how they got into Ravenclaw, weren't they suppose to be bright?!" I asked indignantly.

"I know right?! have you put on the counter jinx yet?" Rose said nodding.

"Yeah, but it'll take a few hours to fade back to my original color." I said taking a deep breath

The portrait hole opened at that moment and Scorp came out of it not paying a lot of attention to us.

"Mourning Di." He simply said.

"Hey Scorp." I replied frowning.

That's when he realized it, he turned back to face us, we must look incredibly ridiculous side by side.

"What the-? But he didn't finish, he started laughing like a maniac - of course.

"This is your fault! Apparently your stupid fan club girls think that if Rose resembles me you'll stop 'falling in love with her', and vice-versa, so don't you even dare make fun of us!" I hissed.

Scorp, however, was laughing so hard that he couldn't even come up with an answer.

"What going on mate?" I heard Potter's voice coming from behind me. I didn't even bother to look back.

"What do you think is going on Al?!" Rose said angrily beside me.

"Rosie?! Is that you?! But then who-?" Was all he said before I turned around annoyed to face him. Needless to say, Potter quickly joined Scorp in laughing his stupid head off.

"Come on..." Rose said pushing me towards the great hall's direction. Oh great, this is going to be a hell of a day.

"Looking good girls! I wonder if your cousins will share the same opinion." A fifth year Gryffindor girl said giggling as she passed us on our way to breakfast.

When we enter the great hall heads slowly started to turn in our direction, we sat down on our usual spot in the Gryffindor table quietly.

"Smile!" I heard Roxy's voice saying half trough breakfast and as I looked up I saw a camera flash.

"Oh come on Roxy!" Rose said angrily.

"You have got to be kidding me you thought I was letting this one go!" Roxy said smiling brightly, Lily came laughing to stand next to her.

"Oh, give us a smile, will you? We're sending this to the entire Wotter's family anyway, you might as well look pretty!" Lily said still laughing.

"Lil this is not funny!" I hissed.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong!" Roxy said laughing too.

"Ok Di, let's do it." Rose said putting her arm around me.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said looking incredulously at her.

"You know my family, they'll send it to everyone, let's at least look nice!" Rose said without looking at me.

"Fine!" I said annoyed pretending to be happy at the camera.

It took until lunchtime for my hair to take its original color back, and of course mine took the opportunity as a good moment to become bushier - why not? - until then, of course, the entire school year had made fun of us, laughing and pointing.

Antony came to talk to me at some point asking if it was the fan club girls again, to what I just answered yes and walked away. We didn't need a reminder of how hard it was getting to date when the whole fan club girls and him thought Potter was in love with me.

"Rose, Diane!" Roxanne shouted after us in the hallways.

"What's up Roxy? Didn't get the shot you wanted" Rose asked not really enthusiastically.

"You two are being complete idiots!" Roxy said grinning.

"That's why we're not the one in Ravenclaw Roxy." I said rolling my eyes. "Although I can't wrap my head around how Harrison and Hill got in it."

"Exactly!" She said grinning even more.

"What Roxy?!" Rose shouted losing her temper. Honestly, I can't blame her, we have already spent half a day with each other's hair color and the entire Hogwarts population laughing at us.

"Oh, grumpy, are we now? I just wanted to check, have you ever heard of a special line called shield?" Roxy said knowingly.

"Shield? Roxy, what on Merlin's name are you talking about?!" I said losing my patience.

"Oh you morons! We have a shield line in Weasley Wizard Wheezes! It started off with hats, than gloves and clocks, but that was ages ago, we have smaller objects now, like bracelets and stuff!" She said shaking her wrist showing us a bright golden bracelet.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked specially annoyed now because Rose was practically suffocating Roxanne in a bear hug and I still had no idea what that fruitcake was on about.

"Shit Roxy! That's perfect! How didn't I think about that?!" Rose said still nearly suffocating Roxy.

"Hello! Can someone enlighten me here please?!" I hissed at the pair of them.

"You don't need to take this bullshit from Hill, Harrison and all those other crazy fan club girls, we have simple products at our shop that causes jinxes to bounce off the wearer, for example, this bracelet here!" Roxy said smiling and showing her bracelet again.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" I shouted smiling now.

"Nope, Roxy is right! I don't know how it took me so long to realize it!" Rose said shaking her head.

"Don't worry coz, you're still one of the brains in the family, you're just no comparison to my dad." Roxanne added laughing.

"Gosh, we need to write Freddy! Rose said clapping her hands.

"No need, I have some extra shield jewelry in my room. What?" Roxy asked in response to our disbelieve face. "You didn't expect me to wear one bracelet for the entire year, did you?!"

"Roxy, you don't exist." I said pulling her for a hug.

"Yes I do, but yeah, I'm too good to be true." She said smirking.

By the end of the day I had gotten a necklace and Rose a pair of earring shield from Roxy, and with that my mood had gotten a little better, but still I decided it as safer if I kept it between the library and Rose's and my common room for that day. Maybe get a few of the school work done? That's probably a good idea, maybe then I can enjoy my Saturday a bit more.

"You seem to be in a good mood." I heard Potter's voice behind me when I was looking for a book on devil's snare for my Herbology essay on the library.

"I wouldn't qualify it as good." I said smiling a bit. "It's sort of just better."

"You look nice with a ponytail." He added.

"Erm, thanks?!" I said not sure of how to react, Potter never really complemented me before.

"Was your hair going crazy voluminous again?" He asked after a while.

"Are you gay?" I said before I could help myself. How else would he know my hair does that?

"No, I don't think so." He said laughing. "Bye Diane." He finished leaving me alone again.

I went straight to my common room after that, completely forgetting to grab the book I needed, that was weird. And he called me by my first name, it sounded nice, now that I think about it... No! I thought shaking that thought away from my head.

After I took a shower I tried to find Rose to see if she wanted to join me in the library - what? I still needed the book and that was a good spot to finally start my essay! Anyway, since Rose was neither in Gryffindor, nor in her common room, I threw a few parchments, books and a quill inside my backpack and headed off to the library alone.

Before I could settle down my things at a library table, I went straight to the book shelves to finally find the book on devil's snare I needed. I was very concentrated looking though the titles when Potter's voice called my attention - yet again! Only this time, he was not talking to me.

"I've only admitted this to my father, but yes, I had a choice, and that's why I ended up in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. I know you don't get this, but the truth is that I had spend my months prior to Hogwarts terrified that I would end up in Slytherin, so, at the platform, my father told me that the sorting hat takes your choice into consideration. HEY! No interruptions remember?! You have to let me finish!"

I still had no idea who he was talking to, as soon as I realized that I was deliberated eavesdropping, I decided to do it the right way, so I got down and pretended to be trying to find a book on the lower shelves, this way I could not see their faces, but I also knew that they could not see mine, and for now, that was more important.

"…Anyway" Potter continued. "After discovering that, I was calmer, because I knew for sure that I would not be put together with those heartless Slytherin - that's what I thought at that time at least. But once I step into the Hogwarts Express I got to know Scorp - you know that part - and during the ride he made me realize how wrong I was, I had lived with the only possibility of becoming a Gryffindor, based on everything I heard growing up, but when I met him, suddenly all other houses were available in my mind, you should hear the way he talked back then, even with eleven the guy already had a conscience that I didn't. When he was sorted into Slytherin, that's when I definitely changed my mind, I'm not there because of him, the sorting hat only takes your choice into consideration if he's in doubt, but because of Scorp, he saw something else in my mind, and we silently agreed it was where I belonged." He finished.

WOW!

"What's your point in telling me all that?" I heard Rose's voice. So this is who he's talking with! I thought in shock.

"Because he's not what you think he is Rose, pay attention to me, you know me, he wouldn't be my best mate if he was what you think he is! And yes, I know he has not been the perfect company to you, but I'm starting to put two and two together and realize why..."

"WHY?! Explain!" Roses voice came sounding really irritated, I knew her, I did not need to see her face to be sure of that.

"You see Rose, not all of us are very mature towards our feelings at the age of eleven, I guess in my mind I had already guessed that a long time ago, but it was easier to let it be. Scorp, like some other people I know, didn't know how to deal with you." Potter continued.

What was he saying?!

"Deal with me? Who said anything about dealing? It would have been perfect if he had ignored me all those years! I could have saved a lot of energy!" I heard Rose's annoyed voice again.

"Well, that's the thing, he didn't know how to deal with you, when he was actually desperate to get your attention." Potter said in a 'know it all' tone.

"WHAT?!" I heard Rose's voice once again.

"Rose, don't play stupid with me, it doesn't fit you, you know EXACTLY what I mean, or you're really going to tell me that you never saw him looking at you when you weren't paying attention, or coming up with stupid arguments to actually talk to you?!" Potter's voice actually sounded annoyed at this point.

I was completely chock by that statement, SCORP?! INTO ROSE?! And for how long exactly, because I actually don't remember he ever trying to be civil with her! God dam it, he's my cousin! If that's true, I should have notice it!

Apparently Rose was taking as much time as I was absorbing this new piece of information, because they stayed in silence for at least three minutes before she spoke again.

"I... I did... I only imagine that they were because he hated me..." Rose said in a bare whisper.

Thank Merlin I was standing so close! I couldn't even start thinking about missing any part of this conversation!

"Well, as I said, not everyone knows how to be mature about a crush at eleven - or thirteen, or whatever, you got my point!" Potter's voice came again.

"Wait.. Al you said you know other people that acted in the same way?" Rose said slowly.

"I did? well, you know, people exist, I must assume, or know them, or..." Potter trailed off before Rose interrupted.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, are you implying what I think you are?! Where you?! ARE YOU?" I heard Rose's shout in disbelieve.

But what he was implying, or where, or still is I never got to find out, because right that second Scorp appeared behind me, arms crossed and everything and almost scared me to death when he coughed to make himself noticeable.

"If I know your dad like I think I do, he has most certainly told you that eavesdropping on your best friend is despicable." He said in a 'know it all' tone.

I put my finger in my mouth to indicate him to keep his voice down, then I pointed to where Rose and Potter where, indicating that he should be quiet.

But it was no use, Potter was already walking towards the library entrance when I tried to keep a hold on what was going on, and Rose was nearly running after him, books in hand, clearly to make him spill something that I would most probably never know.

"See what you've done! Now I won't know the rest of it!" I said looking incredulously at Scorp.

"If your best friend doesn't tell you, then you probably shouldn't know! Or maybe she's not as good as a friend as you think she is." Scorp said defensively.

That made me remember what I heard about him. I then raised my eyebrows, grabbed his hand, and made our way to the entrance where I knew to be a secret passage nearby where no one would bother us. I needed to have a conversation with him in privacy.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, You are coming with me, we have something to talk in private." Scorp looked a little taken aback by that - specially by my use of his full name - but didn't complain and followed me. When we were safe, inside the passage, I started talking business.

"I know the truth now Scorp, I know you've liked Rose since, what? EVER!" I knew Scorp, even if I was still not sure that what I was saying was even possible, the best way to break him and get the truth is by pretending I know something.

"YOU WHAT?!" His face started to get really red, and I could see the complete chock in his face. "I... How did you? When did you? WHERE THEY SAYING THAT? DOES WEASLEY KNOWS?!"

And just like that, I got my answer, I got my answer to a lot of things.

"So it's true?! You're actually in love with her?! Scorp, that's insane! Why would you treat her like scum if you like her?! God, I can't wrap my mind around this, it makes no sense!" I said walking from one side of the secret passage to the other trying to organize my thoughts.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend that? After all, he seems to have no trouble talking, he should enlighten you." Scorp answered looking really angry, probably figuring out that I've just tricked him into giving me the truthful answer.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said, wondering again why would I say that. "And may I ask how's Antony going to have an answer to that? He wouldn't treat anyone badly, he's a Hufflepuff, remember?"

"Not him, freaking traitor Potter!" Scorp shouted.

"BOYFRIEND?!" I shouted back before I could even realize what he was implying.

"Oh yeah, he's going to be anyway, or do you think his reasons for treating you badly are different from mine?!" Scorp hissed back at me.

I had not thought of that before. again, WHAT?! Nonsense! It is completely different, totally different, Scorp was sweet, he just didn't have tact, but Potter, oh no, he was mean, pure evil mean if you ask me. He always was, and he always will be, even with this new facade he's trying to pull, oh no, I can read right trough him!

"HEY! ATTENTION PLEASE! Stop going inside that mind of yours, how on earth did that scumbag told Weasley that?! I haven't even told him! Not in the exact words I mean, and now I'm completely screwed, I'm fucked! She's going to make my life hell! Oh, you better make his life hell as well or I'll disowner you as family! MAKE HIM PAY! He's completely heads over heels in love with you, MAKE HIM SUFFER! Scorp shouted completely out of control.

"HEY! Calm down! You're not helping! Yes he's a scumbag, I've been telling you this for the past six years you stupid git! And no, Rose will not make your life hell, that's not who she is! And YES, I'll help you with her, and no, he's definitely not into me! CALM DOWN!" I shouted shaking.

"I'm not the only one needing to calm down apparently" He even looked a little taken aback. "Ok, yes, you'll help me, you have to, I have no idea what to do now that she knows, don't talk to her though, and tell me if she tells you anything about what she has heard, that'll tell us a little bit about how's she going to react, and we'll see about the torture part." He looked a little calmer, that's good, makes me a little calmer myself.

"And as for Al" He continued looking very seriously at me. "Yes, he's crazy about you, I've known this for a while now, besides, he has the same approach with you that I have with Weasley, it makes things quite easier to understand, so yes, I do know what I'm talking about. Merlin, how did you not see this coming? I told you he went miserable over summer, and have you even seen his face after you started going out with Allen? The guy has been miserable! I thought it was so obvious!"

"Oh...no, no it wasn't..." I mumbled.

"Di, we need a plan, I need a plan!" Scorp said looking nervous.

"Ok... free period before lunch tomorrow, room of requirement, think that you need a common room, think precisely that: 'I need a common room', and I'll meet you there." I said simply, choosing to ignore the whole Potter's been crazy about you part.

"Ok." He said looking calmer.

"Scorp, before that, keep it simple, avoid talking to her, but if you have to, act with discretion, don't make it look like you know she knows something, and don't be strange! The rest we'll cover tomorrow." I said taking a deep breath.

"And how about you and Potter?" Scorp finally said what I was trying to avoid.

"There's no me and Potter, remember?" I said slowly before I craved. "Oh, I don't know, I haven't rapped my mind around it yet.. I mean, how's all of this even possible? For Merlin's bear, this day has made no sense at all! I think I need some fresh air and a little peace of mind Scorp... I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Di?" He said as I was about to leave the secret passage, I turned my head around. "He's a great guy you know? I mean, I know you don't know and he just screwed me over, but he's a lot like me in many ways, he would never hurt you, nor would he ever let anyone hurt you and I'm actually quite sure that if you give the guy a chance you'll really start to like him too, he does really, really like you... so even though I'm pretty angry at him right now, don't hurt him badly ok? Please."

"Scorp?" I said a little confused.

"What?" He replied sweetly.

"I have a feeling things are about to get waaay more complicated, so I just wanted to say I love you, ok? No matter what." I said smiling a bit.

"Love you too coz." He said smiling right back at me and kissing my head lightly.

And with that I left to the lake, even though it was about to get darker soon, I needed a great talk with myself.

**A/N: Hey guys, there you go, that's why Scorp and Al treat Rose and Di like this, that's the reason for the howler, staring and following - even if it was a bit creepy... **

**So what did you think? Where you expecting this?**

**Pleeease review!**


	13. 13 - After knowing

**13\. After knowing**

_The one when it's just them_

As I walked down to the lake completely absorb in my own thought I couldn't help but wonder about what Scorp said:

_"He's a great guy you know? I mean, I know you don't know and he just screwed me over, but he's a lot like me in many ways, he would never hurt you, nor would he ever let anyone hurt you and I'm actually quite sure that if you give the guy a chance you'll really get to like him too, he does really, really like you... so even though I'm pretty angry at him right now, don't hurt him badly ok? Please." _

How's it possible that Potter actually liked me? He had threaded me like scumb for the past six years, he even insulted my parents for Merlin's sake! Ok, I know he did really feel bad about it - at least I'm aware of it now - but still!

So Scorp was in love with Rose, and he told me that Potter was in love with me. Maybe Scorp was getting high on something, drinking to many firewhiskeys perhaps?

Oh sheet. This is confusing.

As I seat by the lake alone I tried to focus only at the peaceful feeling the water brought to me. It felt like infinity, like if my problems where nothing compared to the great world that exists, wizards, witches, muggles...

"Mind if I join you?" I looked around to see Potter looking at me.

"Hum... guess not..." I said wondering how on earth did he find me.

"It's been a hell of a day, hasn't it?" He said seating down, right next o me.

"Yeah... it doesn't even seems like it was only a day." I said smiling a bit. "I mean, there're so many days that I don't even see passing, and today, well, it just seems like more of a week - or a month, as a matter of fact."

"I know... I'm sorry about the fan club girls... who actually did that to your hair?" Potter said oblivious to the information I just gathered.

"Don't even know her name!" I said laughing madly now. It seemed so long ago that that prank was done to me that I don't even think I care anymore. "You're getting a picture though, Roxanne did the favor of taking it, and you know her, she's defiantly going to send a copy to the entire Wotter family!"

"Oh I'm glad she did! I'm gonna want to keep that one." Potter said laughing to.

"What happened to us?" I said before I could contain myself.

"What do you mean?" Potter said. I could see he eyeing me carefully, but I didn't have the guts to actually look back at him.

"I don't know... I guess I just thought you hated me." I said in a low voice.

"Well, hate is overrated." He simply replied.

" How did you know that I was down here anyway?" I said carefully.

"Oh, that's a Potter secret..." Potter said and I could tell he was smiling.

Potter secret, that means he used the map. Even though I'm not sure why, I'm kind of glad he found me.

"It just seemed like you could use some company, that's all" He said again.

"Guess I could." I said laying back on the fresh grass.

"I knew N.E.W.T.s year was gonna be hard, I just didn't figure it was going to be hell like it's being." Potter said clearly changing the subject.

"Tell me about it, I fell like my head will explode if I have to do one more essay." I said going along with it.

"Are you doing ok?" He said laying down next to me.

"Dunno... Charms is easy for me, as well as Transfiguration, you saw me at Defense, clearly I could use some help there... I guess I've gotten better at potions now that Scorp is my partner, but I don't think I'm doing so well in Herbology." I trailed off.

"Herbology is not as hard as it seems, you know?" He offered.

"Actually I don't." I said laughing a bit. "I just can't get past the concept of it, it's all so gross!"

"Some of it, I guess." He completed.

"Hey! Do you think Victoire is getting married soon?" I said changing the subject drastically.

"Hope so, they're dating for over a millennium now!" Potter said laughing again. I liked his laughter, it was peaceful...

"Why do they keep postponing it? Vicky won't even hear about it!" I said joining his laughter.

"Dunno... Ted is practically family anyway." He said simply.

"So, if someone wasn't family you think it was going to be harder to accept?" I said suddenly thinking about Scorp and Rose. Let's face it, it's not just that he's not family, his family is their archenemy - although maybe that would be Voldemort...

"that's not what I meant... I just think they're waiting longer that they should." Potter said shrugging.

"I guess..." I said in a low voice and we stayed in silence for a while.

Seating down next to him at such a moment was suppose to be extremely weird and uncomfortable, right? I mean, I just found out that he's theoretically in love with me, even though I thought he hated me, and technically I still have a boyfriend, so why was it actually being incredibly relaxing?

"We'll probably get a detention at this hour." I said after a few minutes looking sideways at him.

"No we won't." He said taking something out of his pocket.

The cloak of invisibility.

"What would you do if you could stay invisible forever?" I said, the thought coming at me for the first time.

"Probably what I already do with the cloak." He answered shrugging. "How about you?"

"Dunno... I'd probably live in Honeydukes so that I could have all the sugar quills I wanted." I said giggling.

It was very strange, but somehow being outside with Potter at this hour made me feel like a five year old hiding candy all over again.

"I don't get what you like so much about them, it's mainly sugar." Potter said looking at me.

"WHAT?! You're kidding me right?! They're like little pieces of heaven melting in your mouth!" I said looking right back into his eyes.

Dark green eyes meet bright green eyes again. Dam...

"We should probably head back you know." I said looking away against my will.

"Why? We have all night ahead of us!" Potter said, and I could feel his smile close to me.

It's hard to explain what I'm feeling right now, somehow being alone with Potter made me feel secure, like if nothing bad could ever happen to me. Maybe it's what Scorp said: _he would never hurt you, nor would he ever let anyone hurt you. _I thought about that as the silence filled in the atmosphere, I could hear Potter's breathing synchronized with mine, the sound of the wind on the black lake and very distant sounds of animals moving in the forbidden forest. It's all so peaceful.

"Di?" I heard someone calling me from the distance. I was on an empty field, the voice felt smooth, I could feel the heat of his breathing on my cheek, it smelled like broomstick, grass, parchment, and mint, like a summer day outside.

"Di?" The voice called again. I smiled hoping to hear it again.

"Diane? You have to wake up!" The voice suddenly sounded really close to me, making my eyes pop open.

Potter was standing just inches from my face.

"Jees!" I said getting up immediately. "What time is it?!"

"Half past midnight." Potter said in a low voice, still laying down.

"Come on, we should go." I said turning around and walking towards the castle quickly, this had definitely been a weird situation, what on earth where you thinking?! You're with Antony, you don't like Potter! You never did, and you never will!

"Hey, wait up! You have to get under the cloak!" Potter shouting running towards me. "Here, I'll drop you at Gryffindor's." He said covering us both with it.

"Yeah, ok." I said defeated. There was no point in arguing, and let's face it, the last thing I need right now is another detention with Potter.

We made our way towards the Gryffindor common room in silence, I had to really concentrate to keep my body from shivering since we had to be close to walk underneath the freaking cloak.

"Night." I said quickly getting out of the cloak once we reached the fat lady's portrait, without looking at him. "Balucahuba"

"And to you too!" The fat lady hissed annoyed from being waken so late.

Wow! She can actually make all sounds sound like an insult!

Thanks Merlin the common room was empty, I really didn't wanna deal with anyone right now. I got in my bed carefully not to wake An or Kat and quickly fell asleep again. What a day.

**Potter's POV of the evening. **

I can't believe Rose found out that I'm in love with Diane, she's always been so oblivious to it, how on earth did I let that slip?! I thought shaking my head alone in the empty classroom after Rose finally left. Man she could be persuasive when she wants to know something... I should really be more careful with Wotter girls, Lily found out a few years back, of course, perceptive as she is, and now Rose! I better pay attention to what I say before Roxy finds out, she'll tell it the entire Hogwarts community, no doubt.

Well at least Rose's gonna help me now, guess I could use her on my side for a change...

I took a chocolate frog, my wand and the Marauder's map from my pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." I muttered taking the first bite. I looked closely for Diane's name in Gryffindor common room, but she was nowhere to be seen in it. It took me a few minutes to find her name outside, she was walking alone towards the black lake.

Without even thinking about it, I followed her outside.

"Mischief managed" I whispered as I got close to her and pocked the map again. She looked so peaceful seating by herself by the lake, so beautiful against the night.

"Mind if I join you?" I said slowly behind her.

"Hum... guess not..." Diane said. I tried to interpret if I was crossing any boundaries by interrupting her, but she showed no sign of caring. Good I guess.

"It's been a hell of a day, hasn't it?" I said seating down next to her not sure what was the best topic to start a conversation.

"Yeah... it doesn't even seems like it was only a day, I mean, there're so many days that I don't even see passing, and today, well, it just seems like more of a week - or a month, as a matter of fact." I was aware of her smooth voice talking to me, but somehow I was so concentrating it how pretty it sounded than I didn't pay attention to what exactly she was saying.

Shit! Just say something!

"I know..." I offered not sure if the right thing to do was agreeing with her, but she seemed to take it nicely, so... "I'm sorry about the fan club girls... who actually did that to your hair?"

"Don't even know her name!" She said laughing. I love that sound, I can't believe she's actually laughing at something I said. "You're getting a picture though, Roxanne did the favor of taking it, and you know her, she's defiantly going to send a copy to the entire Wotter family!"

"Oh I'm glad she did! I'm gonna want to keep that one." I said laughing at the sound of her laugh. She looked hot in red hair, I still prefer her natural color, but who am I kidding? She could pull off any color!

"What happened to us?" She said suddenly, making me wonder for the billionth time how she felt about my new approach towards her this year.

"What do you mean?" I said slowly, eyeing her carefully, this is not something I wanna miss interpreter.

"I don't know... I guess I just thought you hated me." She said in a bare whisper.

"Well, hate is overrated." Was what I managed as an excuse.

"How did you know that I was down here anyway?" She asked slowly still not looking at me.

"Potter secret!" I said smiling knowing that she'd undestand. "It just seemed like you could use some company, that's all." I lied as I was the one who wanted her company.

"Guess I could." She said laying back on the fresh grass.

Wow! Did Diane Greengrass just said that she could use my company?!

"I knew N.E.W.T.s year was gonna be hard, I just didn't figure it was going to be hell like it's being." I said suddenly, it was hard for us to find a peaceful time when we could actually have a decent conversation - hard? Who am I kidding? We've never have a decent conversation before! So now that we're finally having one, I'm determined to make our conversation last forever.

"Tell me about it, I fell like my head will explode if I have to do one more essay." She said thankfully going along with it.

"Are you doing ok?" I asked laying down next to her. I know from observing her that she struggles at a few subjects.

"Dunno... Charms is easy for me, as well as Transfiguration, you saw me at Defense, clearly I could use some help there... I guess I've gotten better at potions now that Scorp is my partner, but I don't think I'm doing so well in Herbology." She trailed off.

"Herbology is not as hard as it seems, you know?" I offered knowing that it's exactly where she has a hard time following up.

"Actually I don't." She said laughing a bit and making me smile. "I just can't get past the concept of it, it's all so gross!"

"Some of it, I guess." I completed.

"Hey! Do you think Victoire's getting married soon?" Diane said.

"Hope so, they're dating for over a millennium now!" I said laughing again, I was so glad that she was the one changed the subject this time.

"Why do they keep postponing it? Vicky won't even hear about it!" She said laughing too. She sounds like a five year old laughing, it's so cute!

Ok, cute? Man up dude!

"Dunno... Ted is practically family anyway." I said simply.

"So, if someone wasn't family you think it was going to be harder to accept?" She questioned.

"that's not what I meant... I just think they're waiting longer that they should." I said shrugging. How could she even think that not being a part of the family would be a problem?! I'd marry her in a heartbeat...

"I guess..." She said in a low voice and we stayed in silence for a while.

"We'll probably get a detention at this hour." I heard her saying after a few minutes and was surprise to find her looking sideways at me for the first time. Why is she so keen in avoiding my gaze anyway? I absolutely love when we lock eyes...

"No we won't." I said taking the cloak of invisibility out of my pocket. I wouldn't let her get into any kind of trouble because of me.

"What would you do if you could stay invisible forever?" She said looking away.

"Probably what I already do with the cloak." I answered shrugging. "How about you?"

"Dunno... I'd probably live in Honeydukes so that I could have all the sugar quills I wanted." She said giggling.

How can someone actually like sugar quill so much? She's been stocking them at Hogwarts since our first Hogsmeade trip back in third year - at least she tries, because from the amount she buys every time I don't think she's actually succeeded once at not ending her stock only a few weeks after she bought it.

"I don't get what you like so much about them, it's mainly sugar." I said looking at her.

"WHAT?! You're kidding me right?! They're like little pieces of heaven melting in your mouth!" She said looking right back into my eyes.

Dark green eyes. The absolute perfection of them, so deep that I could stare into them all day. I actually think that her eyes are the reason I fell for her the minute I lay eyes on her.

"We should probably head back you know." She said looking away. I hate when she does that...

"Why? We have all night ahead of us!" I said smiling insanely hopping that she'd agree in staying.

I held my breath as I waited for her answer but after a few minutes I realized it wasn't coming. I slowly looked sideways at her, she'd her eyes close now, she seemed so peaceful that I didn't wanna ruin the moment by saying anything.

I don't actually know how long I stood there looking at her, she was sleeping with a small smile on her face, that made me smile too. Against my will I decided to wake her up when I realized the moon had passed its center position, it was past midnight.

"Di?" I whispered slowly getting closer to her face. She smelled like daffodils.

"Di?" I whispered again and noticed her smile getting wider, I smiled too, Merlin, how I wish I could kiss her right now, fell her lips against mine, even if it was only for a split second... I shook that thought away from my head because it made me remember her first kiss with that Allen git again - that scene has been haunting me for months now.

"Diane? You have to wake up!" I said in my regular voice, making her eyes pop open.

"Jees!" She said getting up immediately. "What time is it?!"

"Half past midnight." I said in a low voice looking at the moon again.

"Come on, we should go." She said turning around and walking towards the castle quickly. What on Merlin's name is she doing?! It's half past midnight, she can't just walk right back into the castle visible like that!

"Hey, wait up! You have to get under the cloak!" I shouted running towards her. "Here, I'll drop you at Gryffindor's." I said covering us both with it.

"Yeah, ok." Diane said defeated.

We made our way towards the Gryffindor common room in silence, I had to really concentrate to keep my thoughts away from how close our body were, and how close her body had been to Allen so many times now...

"Night." She said quickly getting out of the cloak once we reached the fat lady's portrait, without even looking at me. "Balucahuba" I heard her say and watched invisible as she entered inside.

**A/N: So this is a bit different from the way that I usually write, a scene repeating itself from two different perspectives, besides, it's our first peek into Albus' mind, so I'm really curious to know what you think about it, please review! **


	14. 14 - Christmas shopping

**14\. Christmas Shopping**

_The one with the Wotters reunion._

The next couple of weeks passed so fast that even I had trouble to keep a tab on them, it's now almost mid December and in only ten days from now we'll board the Hogwarts Express for Christmas. I had about five sessions with Scorp on how to smooth Rose and I could genuinely see that he was making good progress.

After her ruined first date with Sean Harvard, he had decided it was better for them to stay as 'just friends' - which they didn't, naturally - even though I felt terrible for Rose, that made me really glad for Scorp, he had a free way into her heart, specially because after all the of the creepy stuff he did to her - same things Potter did to me - no boy was willing to ask her out, felling a little too terrify of what Scorp would do to them.

I had come up with some signals to Scorp to let him know when he did a good job with her - for that I would smile and give him a little wink - and to when he did something wrong, when I would frown and gesture 'no' with my head. But all in all, he was making good progress.

Rose had decided not to tell me about her little encounter with Potter, which actually came to be in my advantage. If Rose was not going to tell me about her discovery on Scorp being in love with her, well, than I had no obligations in telling her about mine.

The only really sad thing about all this is that between school work, Antony, Scorp's lessons, and aparatation lessons - which had just started - we were sort of growing apart. Lately I also realized that she's been spending a lot of time with Potter, more than the usual amount I mean, more than once I invited her to go to the library and she gave me a lame excuse to meet her cousin.

I still hadn't rapped my mind around the whole Potter liking me issue. After our lake encounter, the next few times we had to talk to each other I made a huge effort to make it as quick as possible and not look into his eyes, it helps that he has no idea that I know, but unfortunately, that sort of just helps him to keep things as close to normal as possible, my head, on the other hand, goes completely berserk.

It sort of helps that I'm still dating Antony, it makes it easier not to deal with the situation, the only problem is that it has become even more difficult for me to keep Potter away from my head whenever I'm with him now, not only do I still see Potter's eyes whenever we kiss, but I keep trying to find Potter around to see if he has any reaction to it. I know, I'm really fucked up...

I actually have no idea about how things are going between me and Antony, even though we've been seeing each other for a few months now, neither one of us really called the other one boyfriend or girlfriend and for a long time I thought that was probably for the best, we haven't yet felt comfortable about labeling our relationship, but now I'm just starting to think it's kind of weird, I mean, what's the purpose of being with someone for so long if after all that time you still don't feel completely relax around each other? Not to mention that holidays were coming and I didn't feel like introducing him to my parents - nor did he, apparently, since for the time being he hasn't invite me.

I've been questioning myself lately if staying with him is the right thing to do right now, I mean, I really like Antony, he's the sweetest guy I know and all that, but he doesn't make my heart beat fast - the only problem is that the guy that does it's the one I've sworn to hate forever.

I was seating in Gryffindor's table, flipping my toast instead of eating it, completely lost in my thoughts when I was hit by two letters and two crazy owls stooped right in front of me and started to bite my toast for me.

"Oh I can't believe those two!" Rose said immediately looking at me in disbelief. "I'm their cousin and they only think to write to you!" She said crossing her arms annoyed.

"Oh chill Rosie, you get letters all the time!" An said barely looking away from her copy of the Daily Profet .

"Yeah, but only from mum and dad!" She said flushing bright pink.

"Well at least your parents care! I haven't heard from mine in months!" Kat said frowning.

"Well Hello Polkey!" I said taping James's owl ignoring the girls. "And hello to you too Mademoiselle!" I said mimicking my affection at Dom's owl after she peep loudly of jealousy. "Well, let's see what you brought me this time, show we?" I said talking to the owls like a mental person and taking James letter first.

"Mind if I take this one?" Rose said grabbing Dom's letter, I just shrugged in response.

_'Sweet Cheeks, _

_The amazing Jamesy-poo was able to get himself out of practice this Saturday and is coming to see you at Hogsmeade this weekend - I know, I know, but keep your cheering down otherwise we'll have all Hogwarts female population fighting over a piece of my unbelievably sexy ass. _

_Fred's getting out of Weasley Wizard Wheezes to come and meet us, so be at the Tree Broomstick at three! _

_See-ya! _

_Ps: I heard about your little sneaking around with that Allan boy, don't you dare to even think about bringing the git to our nice family reunion.'_

I putted the letter down rolling my eyes and laughing. Sneaking around, how old does James think I am? Anyway, YAAAAY! James and Freddie!

"Wanna switch?" Rose asked handling me Dom's letter.

"Sure!" I said smiling brightly now and grabbing the letter from her hand.

_'Hey Di!_

_Dad told me James is coming over to Hogsmeade, little piece of shit didn't even tell me about it! Well I don't care who he think he is, I'm coming over too!_

_I'll meet you at Honeydukes at ten - I imagine that's still your number one priority shop - so that we can go Christmas shopping together!_

_Tell Rosie, Lily and Roxy to be there, we're gonna have a ladies day!_

_Love,_

_Dominique' _

"Crap... guess I'll have to cancel my date with Antony." I said throwing the letter aside, but smiling brightly.

"Guess you will, James was very specific." Rose said mischievously smiling - I wonder what that's about.

"Oh shoot! You guys are abandoning us?!" An said reading Dom's letter without even asking for permission.

"You're both welcome to come aboard!" Rose said smiling. "Although I thought you had a date with Paul and Kat with Daniel?"

"I do." Kat said blushing. Ever since the day she first join me at Hufflepuff's table, Kat and Daniel started talking to each other all the time and now he finally asked her out.

"Don't count on me, Paul's waaay better company than you two!" An said teasingly making us all laugh.

"Hey Antony!" I shouted calling his attention on the corridor.

"Hello!" He said kissing me lightly once I caught up with him.

"How's your day going?" I said blushing a bit at the public show of affection.

"Much better now." He said smiling.

"So, I was wondering about Saturday, Dom's coming over to Hogsmeade so that we can Christmas shop together and then James's coming latter, so I was thinking-"

"You were thinking about ditching me." Antony completed.

"Well not ditching you precisely, I was thinking more of a rain check?" I said putting on my best puppy ayes.

"It's all right." Antony said laughing at my face. "Wanna do me the honor of seating with me during Charms?"

"Well of course!" I said smiling too.

I couldn't help but notice from the corner of my eyes Potter entering a secret passage looking annoyed.

"Dommy!" I said throwing myself at her for a bear hug in Honeydukes on Saturday.

"Hey sweetie!" She said laughing at me. "Gosh Lils, you can't possibly eat all that candy!"

"Course I can! Besides, when you live with James and Al you sort of learn to stock more or you'll end up without any!" She said hugging Dom as well.

"You do know that James is not at Hogwarts and Al's not in Gryffindor, right?" Dom said frowning.

"Old habits die hard, beside, I'm going home for Christmas, remember?" Lily said in a 'know it all' tone, crossing her arms. Thankfully Dom just rolled her eyes in response.

"Ok, move along, my turn!" Roxy said pushing Lily aside so that she could hug Dom.

"Calm yourself girls! There's enough Dom to everyone!" Dom said laughing and hugging Rosie this time.

"So, how far are you on your Christmas presents?" I asked Dom.

"Well I'm not getting any of you any." She said teasingly. "And I've already got mum, Dad, and grandparent Delacour theirs, so that leaves me with: Freddy, James, Al, Louis, Hugo, Lucy, and grandma and grandpa Weasley. I don't think I'm getting Molly any."

"Oh come on Dom, you can't get everyone one and simply 'forget' Molly." Rose said frowning.

"Course she can!" Roxy said shrugging.

"Just get her some candy." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Fine!" Dom said annoyed. "Will this do?" She said grabbing the first candy she lay her hands on , it was an discussing looking caramel.

"Here." Rose said grabbing a box of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "Go pay for them."

"So, where to?!" Lily said excitedly as we stepped out of Honeydukes a few minutes later.

"Let's go to that quidditch shop, we can easily find presents for all the boys there." I said and they all nodded in response.

"James you scumbag!" Dom shouted as soon as we entered the Tree Broomstick full of Christmas shopping bags.

"Oh come on Dommy, can you really blame me for trying to avoid your company?" James said laughing teasingly.

"You stupid prat!" Dom said hitting him.

"Freddy!" Lily Rosie and I shouted in unison at the red haired boy smiling madly at us.

"How're my favorite girls?!" Freddy said hugging all of us at once. Roxy just rolled her eyes at all the fuss about meeting her brother.

"Oi! You three should be hugging me!" James said when he finally ditched Dom.

"No one would like to hug you mate." Potter said laughing, I only noticed him, Scorp, Louis and Hugo seating on the large table at this moment. Crap, did he really have to invite the boys?!

"You keep telling yourself that little brow." James said and gave me a bear hug. "Now, what's this I hear about you sneaking around with that prat."

"Oh for Merlin's sakes James, just let her be!" Roxy said punching him and I flushed in embarrassment quickly looking around to see if I could spot Antony - thankfully he wasn't there.

"Hey sis, you let the men in this family handle those matters, ok?!" Freddy said frowning.

"You two are such tree year olds..." Roxy said rolling her eyes and taking a seat next to her Louis.

"Haven't seen you all that much this year Louis." I said smiling at him while squeezing myself between James and Freddy, a butterbeer already waiting for me.

"Lily's been mad at me for telling John she has a crush on him." He said shrugging and making lily blush furiously. "She's been keeping Gryffindor's password for me, as has Hugs.

"Sorry mate, she's much more scarier than you..." Hugo said with sympathy eyes.

"YOU WHAT?!" James and Potter said suddenly interested in our conversation. "Lily you're forbidden to date until you're thirty! James finished looking insanely angry.

"Says who?!" Lily said getting up annoying.

"Says us!" Potter said getting up too. Gosh those Potter kids looked scary when they're mad.

"Oh sit down all of you, don't ruin all the fun!" Dom said rolling her eyes.

"So, you wanna talk about having a crush Al?" Lily said in a threatening tone, making Potter slowly seat back on his seat embarrassed as Lily still eyed him angrily.

Wait, does she know something?

"You stop that or I'll tell mum!" James said simply.

"So what? She dated dad on their sixth year!" Lily said looking angrily at him.

"That was different." James replied.

"How so?!" She said again.

"Enough!" Both Dom and Roxy shouted together.

"The password is now _'cotton candy.'_" I whispered to Louis.

"Thanks!" He said grinning at me.

"So, any hot piece of gossip in that old school of mine?" Dom asked interested.

"Not much..." Rose replied Shrugging. "Same old, same old..."

"Thought so..." Dom said. "So, truth or dare?!"

"Oh shut up Dom!" A bunch of us replied in unison and we all started laughing.

"What pranks are you up to lately?!" James asked me grinning.

"None! Can you believe it?! Rosie and Roxy are no fun!" I said crossing my arms frowning.

"NONE?!" Fred said in disappointment while James shook his head at me in debrief. "I thought we taught you better!" Fred finished punching me lightly on my left arm.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" I said defensively rubbing my hand where Fred punched me, it hurt!

"Oh, will you two just grow up?!" Roxy said rolling her eyes.

"I'm head girl now! What did you expect?" Rose said filling her chest so that the head girl's badge was more visible.

"We never expect anything from you my dear cousin..." James said winking at her making me laugh while Rose and Roxy rolled their eyes in response.

"Hey Rosie, are Annita and Katherine joining us for new years eve?" Potter asked out of the bloom. "You should invite them!"

I wonder why the sudden interest.

"Waaaay ahead of you." Rose said grinning.

"Uuuu, this Annita girl is hot, isn't she?" Freddy asked winking at James, who grinned back at him.

"James! You have a girlfriend!" Lily said kicking him under the table.

"Doesn't matter anyway, she has a boyfriend." Rosie said smiling at Freddy who looked really disappointed by this new piece of information.

"I need more butterbeer!" Scorp said getting up. "Anyone?"

Fred, James, Hugo, Potter, Dom and Roxy raised their hands - man they where fast drinkers, I still had more than half in my cup!

"Oi, a little help then?!" Scorp said.

"I'll go." Hugo offered getting up.

We stayed until five thirty in the Tree Broomstick, when Potter reminded us it was getting dark and we should be heading back. I said my goodbyes to James, Freddy and Dom thinking that at least I would be seeing all of them soon. Merlin I miss them at Hogwarts! Sure I probably wouldn't be able to date Antony if James and Fred where still there, but they were fun as hell.

"Need some help?" I was surprised to see Potter behind me indicating my present bags.

"Scorp'll do it." I said looking away quickly and throwing my bags at Scorp. The last thing I needed was Antony seeing me not only walking with Potter - ok, all Weasleys where there too, but still - but getting helped by him.

"Hey! I didn't say I would help!" Scorp said but then quickly went silent when Rose shoot him a dirty look. I shook a 'no' with my head indicating that that was not good behavior - I have a felling Potter saw that because he laughed.

"Shouldn't you be carrying my bags Al?" Rosie said in a bossy tone frowning.

"Oh yeah, right." Was all he said. I had to mentally control myself not to bust out in laughter as Rose threw all her present bags in Potter's hands.

"What's taking you all so long?!" Lily shouted stopping a few feet ahead of us.

"Nothing..." The boys muttered and flushed.

What's up with those two lately?!

**A/N: Hey guys! I realize that maybe you were expecting more Diane and Albus moments in this chapter after the last two, but don't worry, we're getting there, besides, it's good to just write a simple chapter about all of them just hanging out together, hope you all feel the same.**

**Please review!**


	15. 15 - Christmas

**15\. Christmas**

_The one when it's time to face your feelings._

All in all I'm glad Christmas is getting closer. Seeing my family and having a break from Hogwarts seems like a priceless thing right now. Even though I do not talk to my parents about boy problems - weird - I could really use some time being around them to figure out why am I having so many mixed feelings lately.

When the time came to border Hogwarts express and go home I was all set. Rose had came up to my room on the previous night and helped me pack. We enter the train as soon as possible to get a free compartment at the end of it - close to the bathroom, always a good thing when you have a compartment full of girls.

Kat and An joined us after about ten minutes and we already started making plans for the holidays. As usual, I was not allowed to go to the Burrows for Christmas, but this year's new year's eve party was at Malfoy Manor, and everyone was coming.

"Do you guys know what you're wearing?" An said excitedly.

"No idea..." I said taking a deep breath. "I was supposed to look for something in Hogsmeade, but with all the Wotters coming over I had no time!"

"Neither had I" Rose said nodding at me. "Do you guys already know what you're wearing?"

"Yeap!" Kat said smiling in response.

"Crap!" I replied a bit worried. Parties at my aunt and uncle are usually huge and I know this year is not an exception.

"Well figure something out, don't worry about it." Rose said patting me on my left shoulder. "Mum is probably taking me to Diagonal Alley before Christmas, maybe you can join us!"

"Yeah, maybe..." I said smiling a bit calmer.

"I have to go to the prefect's compartment." Rose said looking at my watch. "It'll probably take a while, but catch up with you later?"

The girls started to help me on what kind of dress would look good on me for the party, and we were almost getting somewhere when a knock came at our door and Antony appeared.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you Di." He said politely.

"Oh, yeah, sure... should we try to find a compartment?" I said smiling a little.

"Oh yeah... that's going to be a little too hard... I came looking for one, but this is one of those full rides... maybe we could try talking on the hall?" Antony said gesturing me to step outside.

"Oh no! We were just leaving! Good that you came to keep Di some company, I have to go meet Paul, and Kat was just going over for a rematch at exploding snap with Lily, weren't you Kat?" An said raising her eyebrows to Kat.

"Yes! Yes I was! That little brat keeps winning every time! Will see about that now, won't we?" Kat said getting up immediately.

"Thanks girls, that's really sweet of you." Antony said smiling at them.

"I don't know what you mean!" An said as she closed the compartment door winking at me.

"So... Christmas hum?" I said not really sure of what else to say.

"Yeah, right, good isn't it, I need to take some time off." He said.

"Tell me about it, I'm beat!" I said smiling.

"So Di, I wanted to talk to you about us." He said seating on the opposite seat from me.

That didn't look too promising... I waited for him to go on.

"You see, even though I really like you, and you know I do, I can't help feeling that this is not working..." He continued with sad eyes. "We have been going out for a while now, and well... it's still kind of weird between us. Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, but do you know what I mean?"

"Yes..." I said taking a deep breath. "Yes, I feel that too... I'm sorry Antony, I really tried, and you are a great guy! I just, I don't know... I'm not there yet."

"I know." He said smiling. "Don't beat yourself too much about it, what we had was great, it's just, well, it's just not working anymore."

"I know... thanks." I said smiling a bit.

"For what?" He asked still smiling.

"For understanding." I said taking another deep breath.

"Can I give you a hug?" He said sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded.

He gave me a comforting hug and when we parted he said:

"Friends?"

"Friends!" I said smiling.

"So, now that we're friends, can I give you one piece of advice?" he said as he reached the compartment's door.

"Of course." I said a little surprised.

"Don't beat yourself too hard for feeling for who you're feeling right now, respect your feelings and just go for it, you'll know later if it was worth it or not." He said still smiling.

"I don't know what you mean." I said confused.

"Well, you will soon enough." And then he left me, still smiling.

As I rested my head on the window I couldn't help thinking that his last statement had something to do with Potter. Was that it? Was that my final answer? Was I falling for the boy that I hated for so long?

I don't know how long I was left there alone with my thoughts, I only realized I had gone completely inside my head when I heard another knock on the door. When I turned to look at it though, Potter was already making his way inside.

"Hey, can I?" He said pointing to the seat in front of me.

"Yeah, sure." I had stiffed a little once I looked at him, I never looked at him before thinking what I was thinking right now.

Boy he was handsome, his perfect eyes I had notice before, of course, but the rest of his face was as flawless as anyone could be. He had dorky massy dark hair that really suited him, it made his eyes pop out even more and the contrast with his pale skin made him look even nicer. But what I was really looking at right now was his lips, they looked so soft! How did I not notice them before?

"I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw you in here alone, and you look a little weird - well weirder than usual." He added winking. "So I just wanted to check if everything is all right." He said with a straight face now.

My eyes watered down a little, I was so confuse, and I had so much in my head that I couldn't even start explaining.

"Ok, spill it out." He said seriously.

"Oh, I don't know." I said looking away. "I'm just a little confused right now."

"Oh Merlin, did that Allen guy hurt you?! Did he do something to you?!" He said getting really angry, really fast. It's sort of scary how he does that.

"No!" I assured him. "We broke up, but I'm fine!" I added quickly.

I looked at him to see if there was any change in his features, but there wasn't. If Scorp was right about his feelings towards me, he was doing a master job at hiding them, and he still didn't look too convinced.

"Really, I am! Is not that." I said again.

"What is it then?" He said a little less angry, but still seriously.

"Nothing you should worry about." I said looking at my feet. Scorp clearly had no idea about how the guy feel about me, I don't know what I was hoping for, but the reaction I received was definitely not it.

We stayed in silence for a little while, I didn't know what else to say, I was angry at Scorp, why would he lead me on the wrong direction in something like this? Was he mad at me for eavesdropping and hearing about his feelings? I helped him! Why would he not tell me the truth at some point? 'Hey Di? Remember all that stuff about Potter liking you? Got you!' Is that so dam hard?!

"What are you doing?" Potter's voice snapped me out of my head.

"What?" I said confused and a little defensively.

"You looked a bit weird, like you where having a fight with yourself or something." He said eyeing me suspiciously.

I looked around the compartment looking for a quick change of subject, that's when I spotted Rose outside, making her way away from our compartment.

"HEY! ROSE!" I shouted.

She made a strange face and came inside.

"Oh, there you are! I thought you had lost the compartment to Al." She said trying to explain her behavior. That's such a lame excuse, what's she up to?

"Right! I should go back to mine! Is Scorp back too?" Potter said getting up immediately.

"How would I know about Malfoy?" She said blushing. Potter just raised one eyebrow in a very sexy way in response. "Yeah... I believe so..." Rose said finally blushing even more.

Was I missing something?

"Good. Bye bye then." He said as he left.

"What was that all about?" Rose said lifting one of her eyebrows and crossing her hands. I always envied those who have the ability to raise only one eyebrow, have I ever said that? Anyway...

"Antony broke up with me." I said shrugging.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry! How are you taking it?!" Rose said seating by my side and hugging me. She didn't look too sad for me though.

"It's fine. Really Rose, it is." I said patting her back.

"Where you in love with him?" She asked suddenly the question that I was trying to ask myself for month now.

"I don't think so..." I said finally knowing my answer. She nodded trying to hide a smile from me - I just rolled my eyes.

I talked to Rose about it for a little while. An and Kat only came back when the train was stopping in platform 9 3/4.

"Is everything ok?" Kat said looking at Rose and I.

"Anthony broke up with Di." Rose said in a small voice.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry!" An said seating right next to me and patting my back.

"It's fine... I don't think it was working anymore... it was more of a mutual agreement." I said reassuring myself.

"Well, he'll be the one missing out!" Kat said smiling and hugging me.

Because we were at the end of the train, we were one of the last few students to leave, so when we managed it, the platform was almost empty. The Weasley family was talking to my parents excitedly, I figured it was probably about the party, but our arrival made them stop whatever they were talking about for hugs and greetings.

"Bye Rose! See you soon!" I said waving at her.

"Bye Di! Wright to me, ok?" She said waving back.

"Sweetie, I've invited Rose to our house after Christmas for a few days in before the party, I assume that's ok with you?" My mum said putting her arm around me.

"Oh mum! You're the best!" I said smiling.

As it turned out there where so many things to help with the party that I couldn't meet Rose in Diagonal Alley and still had nothing to wear to the dam party. With such busy days, Christmas morning came in no time. I was so excited when I opened my eyes and remembered the time has finally arrived!

"PRESENTS!" I said shouting down the stairs.

My presents were, as usual, all set under a beautiful enlighten tree set up for the occasion. I threw myself on them and started unwrapping all the colorful boxes, enjoying them all a little before moving on to the next one.

I LOVE Christmas! Have I said that already?

I had gotten a book on famous history done in Hogwarts from Rose - I assume it's mostly about her parents due to previous history - a book on quidditch history and sugar quills from James, a new make-up set from both An and Kat, a beautiful lilac skirt from Lily, a complete set of products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes from Fred, a book on how to pass your N.E.W.T.s from Roxanne, Three pairs of socks from Hugo and Louis, a set of nail care from Dom and Victoire, a book named: "Quidditch and its importance throughout the centuries" from Scorp and fifty galleons from my aunt and uncle.

I was still smiling like a baby enjoying them all when my parents came downstairs.

"Merry Christmas sweetie!" They said in unison holding my last present together.

"YEY! Christmas! I said running to them and getting my hands on their present. I opened it carefully, I wanted to enjoy my last present of the day. It turned out to be a marvelous low cut white lace dress that, if I knew my mum well, would fit me perfectly.

"Do you like it? I thought you needed something different for this year's new year's eve party!" My mum said smiling.

"It's perfect! Thanks mum! Thanks dad!" I said smiling. Here, I said taking their presents from under the tree. This is for you. I had bought my dad a few Honeydukes and Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, being a muggle, he really enjoyed every magical item, and for mum I bought a cooking book for sweets and deserts, she was always complaining about not having a desert ready when people came visiting. They both loved it, just like I knew they would.

"Oh go on now! we all know what you want to do... go try your dress on!" My mum said smiling, she really knows me!

"Don't forget we're going to the Manor for lunch!" My dad shouted as I ran upstairs.

I threw my pajamas on my bad and started putting the dress on. Oh, it looked perfect on me! It helped hiding my butt a little bit - this is always a tough quest considering its gigantic size - and it also made my regular size breast pop out nicely. I enjoyed my image with my brand new dress for a little while, before I took it off and headed off to the shower.

"Christmas!" I said jumping on Scorp that was seating lazily on the living room couch.

"Hey! Get off me!" He said tickling me as he used to when we were kids making me laugh madly.

"What did you get for Christmas?" I asked him when he finally let me go.

"Mum and dad brought me the new Firebolt!" He said smiling madly.

"Wow!" I said eyes widened, it was the latest model, must have cost them a fortune! "You're waaaay too spoiled."

"You think so? I always thought I could be some more..." He said pretending to give it a thought but laughing.

"You stupid git!" I said punching him playfully on his right arm. "Did you buy Rose anything?" I asked in a bare whisper afraid anyone would hear it.

"I did..." He said also looking around to double check that we weren't being overheard.

"Spill it out!" I hissed impatiently.

"I bought her a golden heart shape necklace carved in ruby." He said in a low voice.

"WOW!" I said in disbelieve. "Scorp, that's perfect! How did you thought about that on your own?!"

"I told you I knew more about her than you thought!" He said a little defensively.

"Did you put a card on it?" I asked again.

"No... couldn't do it Di... it's not time yet..." He said blushing a bit.

"Oh Scorp! You coward!" I said hitting him.

"You're one to talk." He muttered.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" I said defensively.

"Scorpius, Diane, lunch is ready!" I heard my aunt calling us from the dinner parley making both Scorp and I jump.

"Let's just go." Scorp said grabbing my sleeve and pushing me towards the other room.

"Hey uncle Draco!" I said smiling and coming over to hug him, he wasn't home when I arrived so I hadn't seen him yet.

"Hello little one, Merry Christmas!" He said hugging me back.

"And to you too!" I said smiling.

The food was AMAZING, honestly, if it's even possible, I think Janny - the house elf - outdone herself!

We ended up spending the entire day and evening at the Malfoy Manor. My aunt of course used our help to finish choosing the decorations for the party. Seriously, I don't get why she cares so much about what color of napkin to put on the tables, everyone'll be too pissed to even notice it!

When I finally arrived home I was completely beaten from the day, my eyes were literally closing even though I was still standing up! I gave mum and dad a goodbye kiss and went straight to my room, I could use twelve hours of good sleep right now.

As I threw myself in my bed, I realized that there was something hard on it. I stood up quickly and saw a small box. It was clearly a present, but it had no card. I sat on my bed as I carefully opened it.

My eyes watered to what I saw. Inside the box was a beautiful golden clasp with silver letters that read:

_Courage__,_ _bravery__, nerve and chivalry.__ Your head may be in Gryffindor, but you are yet to find the rest._

I started crying immediately, I knew exactly who gave it to me, how could I not? I took its pair from my golden box and read the familiar saying in gold again:

_'Live till your skin vibrates._ _Your head belong in Slytherin, but your heart will always be where your family is'_

**A/N: Awww, finally! No more Anthony, no more mixed feelings, so what will come next?! Please take the time to review and leave me your thoughts on this chapter, quite a lot has happened and I'm dying to know what you think!**


	16. 16 - No more secrets

**16\. No more secrets**

_The one when everyone learns it all_

_Recap:_

_My eyes watered to what I say. Inside the box was a beautiful golden clasp with silver letters that read:_

_Courage__,_ _bravery__, nerve and chivalry.__ Your head may be in Gryffindor, but you are yet to find the rest. _

_I started crying immediately, I knew exactly who gave it to me, how could I not? I took its pair from my golden box and read the familiar saying in gold again: _

_'Live till your skin vibrates. Your head belong in Slytherin, but your heart will always be where your family is' _

The past couple of days had been amazing, I had no idea one could get so excited about one singular present. It was one of the most beautiful things I ever saw, but it wasn't just that, it was special, it was very special. If I had trouble before believing in my change of feelings towards Potter, it was now long gone, I knew where I wanted to be, and I knew what I wanted the end of the saying in my clasp to be.

Rose came over to my house tree days after Christmas, as settle by our parents, she would stay with us until the big party at new year's eve. When she arrived, I knew it was time for us to come clean with one another, we couldn't keep ourselves distanced like we have been doing lately, and I was finally sure that if she was not the one doing it, well, than I would have to do it myself.

Unfortunately, her first day turned out to be a really impossible day to come clean, our parents had chatted in the living room for hours once they got there, and we couldn't be rude and just leave them. After, we had dinner with my parents, and my father insisted on us watching the first Shrek movie with him - sometimes I think he has a hard time believing how much I've grown - anyway, Rose seemed to really enjoy it.

On the next day, however, I made my priority to find the ideal scenario for us to talk to, and it came right after lunch, my dad had gone into his office to finish a few paperwork for his clients and my mum went to London to buy supplies to try a new recipe from the book I gave her at Christmas. Rose wanted us to watch Shrek again, but I had other plans.

"Rosie, we need to talk." I said calmly.

"Sure sweetie, is this about Antony? I thought you were doing so good..."

"No, it's not about that, can we go to my room?" I said eyeing the door. I knew nether one of my parents were likely to come back soon, but it was always good to be prepared, and I didn't want to be disturbed.

"Oh, sure." She said with a curios look on her face.

We made our way upstairs in silence, Rose had probably figured by now that what I had to say was something serious.

"Is this about us?" She said as we finally arrived.

"Yes, and no." I said gesturing for her to sit on my bad. "Have you also notice how much we've grown apart this last couple of weeks?"

Rose took a deep breath and took her coat off. For the first time since she's got here I noticed a beautiful golden heart shape necklace carved in ruby hanging from her neck. The sight of it made me smile a little.

"Oh Di, yes, I have, but is not what you're thinking, oh who am I kidding, of course it is... Di, I haven't been completely honest with you and it's-"

"Rose!" I interrupted. "This is very pretty!" I said pointing to her new necklace, forgetting momentarily why I called her for a chat.

"Oh." She said blushing furiously. "It is, isn't it? I got it from Christmas."

"Who gave it to you?!" I asked pretending I didn't know a thing about it.

"I dunno...I asked dad to do a curse check, but he seemed to think there was no need for it, even mum thought so, isn't it weird?" She said frowning a bit.

"Not much." I said smiling a bit.

"So, as I was saying..." Rose started saying, making me snap right back into the subject in hand.

"I've eavesdrop your conversation with Potter on the library the other day." I blurted out.

"What conversation?" Her eyes went wide as she finally understood what I was talking about. "You... you have?"

"Yes! I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention, I was looking for a book, I didn't notice you were so close, and then he started speaking and I... I just stood there..." I finished looking at my feet.

"How much of it did you hear?" Rose said slowly, she didn't look mad, that was always a good sign when talking to her.

"I believe all of it Rosie..." I said blushing a little.

"So... so you know?" She said putting the pieces together.

"Yes." I said nodding. "I know all of it."

"So you know about your cousin?" She said slowly.

"And about yours." I continued nodding.

She had a complete chock expression on her face.

"You know? But how? he didn't said it in the library, it was pretty obvious I guess, but still, it took my hours to get it out of him!" She said puzzled.

"I confronted Scorp after what I heard, he told me about Potter." I said looking down.

"You what? Does he know? Does he know I know?" She said panicking a little.

"Yes Rosie... I'm sorry... he knows you know..." I said finally.

"And are you mad at me for not telling you?" She said eyeing me carefully. "Because you know, you didn't tell me either!" She said in a defensive tone, crossing her arms.

"No, I'm not mad, I'm just tired of it!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "You're my best friend! I hate hiding things from you, specially this sort of stuff... I only did it because of Scorp, and well... because I sort of wasn't ready to deal with this new piece of information regarding me, so I tried to hide from it..." I said sincerely.

"Oh, I know... me too... Di, I'm sorry too! It was just too much to handle, and between that and helping Al around, it's just been crazy!" Rose said, her eyes watering a bit.

"Helping? You've been helping him?" I said a little taken aback.

"Well yeah, look Di, I'm sorry ok, I just couldn't leave him without knowing what to do after I've learn about his life time crush on you and-"

"Life time?" I interrupted surprised.

"Well... sort of..." she said looking discomforted with what she just said.

"I've been helping Scorp too." I admitted smiling. "How ridiculous are we?"

"You have?!" She said surprised. "Oh, I guess that explains a lot..." she said looking nowhere in specific.

"Rose?!" I said loudly calling her attention. "Do you mean it worked?!"

Rose started blushing, turning into what resembled a tomato.

"Well.. not that it completely work... no... but, I don't know... he's been different, and sweet, and I sort of just..." She looked at me desperately, clearly not knowing how to continue her own sentence.

"You sort of started linking him a bit more?" I suggested.

Rose nodded slowly.

"Maybe a little more than you've expected to?" I tried again.

"Oh Di, What do I do?" She cried desperately.

"Merlin's beard! Rose, you go get him!" I said smiling broadly.

"Me? Oh no, I can't! And what if he doesn't like me all that much in the end?" She said panicking.

"Rosie, you listen to me, and listen carefully." I said slowly calling her attention. "That man, my cousin, Scorp, he's heads over hill in love with you, you can never, you hear me? NEVER be less than the amazing Rose."

"You think?" She said looking a bit calmer.

"No, I don't think, I'm sure of it sweetie!" I said hugging her.

"Oh Di, how do I even start this... so much has changed... I thought I hated him, really... but then all of a sudden he started being really sweet, and worried about our duties as head girl and boy, and it all changed!" She said desperately putting her hand unconsciously on her new necklace - maybe she has a hint on who gave it to her after all.

"I know honey... I know... I've been telling you this all along, he's a sweetheart!" I said smiling broadly again, I couldn't contain myself!

Oh freaking shit I didn't expected that! This conversation is already so much better than I thought it would be! Rose finally falling for Scorp? Universe, I love you! Merlin, I even love you right now!

"So... will you help me Di?" she said slowly.

"Of course I will!" I said smiling again.

"Ok, so when should I do it?" Rose said firmly.

"On the new year's eve party of course! At least that's when I'm planning on taking action!" I said laughing.

"Ok!" She said quickly getting excited about our new plan. "Wait, WHAT?!" She shouted after realizing what I just said.

"Well, you know, I thought it would be romantic." I said shrugging and trying to hide my smile.

"YOU TOO?! Since when?!" Rose said clearly in a state of shock.

"I sort of realized it after Antony broke up with me, but I think it probably began way before that." I admitted.

"OH MY GOD!" She said throwing herself at me with excitement and we started laughing like two five years old.

"Di!" Rose said after recomposing herself. "Al's going to be sooo happy!"

"You think so? Rose, I need you to be honest with me, is this for real? You wouldn't let me embarrass myself in front of him, right? I said suddenly remembering all my insecurities.

"Diane, are you kidding me?! He's crazy about you! Really!" Rose said laughing.

"Right! Ok!" I said a little more confident.

"So what are you going to do?!" Rose said excited.

"I have a plan, you let me worry about that. Now, let's get you a plan!" I said smiling.

"Merlin, I've missed you!" She said hugging me again.

"Ok, so tell me everything!" I said smiling broadly.

We spend the rest of the afternoon coming up with a plan for Rose, she would wait for the perfect timing, when everyone was dancing or when the countdown began, whatever came first. She would ask Scorp for a private conversation, which would probably lead them to his room, and she would then tell him how she felt.

The telling him how she felt part was a little complicated. Rose had a lot of trouble in talking about her feelings, specially to a boy, but we figured that just kissing him without saying anything sounded even harder.

When the 31st arrived, I was glad to find that at least someone else was feeling as nervous as I was, seriously, Rose was nearly having a heart attack by now.

"But Di? What if I panic and can't say anything?" Rose said as she got out of the shower that afternoon.

"Then you just kiss him." I said as if it was obvious.

"DIANE!" Rose shouted clearly indicating that she was not going to be able to do that. Ok, maybe she's more nervous than I am.

"Ok, ok... Rosie, calm down, we've been through this! If you can't tell him about your feelings, you tell him that you know about his and say you feel the same way when he starts going berserk!" I said slowly to see if this time she could get it into her head.

"Right! Yeah, ok... Thanks again." She said smiling a bit.

It took us nearly three hours to get ready, both of us wanted to be just perfect for the occasion. Rose was wearing a strapless pale blue dress she bought in Diagonal Alley, it went nicely with her eyes. She putted her hair up on an elaborated ponytail to complement her dress and did a smooth make-up accordantly.

I was wearing the low cut white lace dress that my parent's got me for Christmas, I let my hair down and managed to make it a little curlier. Rose made a silver eye shadow on my eyes and I putted red lipstick to complement my look, giving me a little bit of color.

To my parents annoyance, it took Rose and I so long to get ready, that when we finally arrived at the Manor it was already completely full. I gave an apologetic look at my parents and made the excuse of trying to find everyone to get away from them.

"See anyone interesting?" I said to Rose as we finally parted from my parents.

"Not yet.." She said a little nervous.

"Ok." I said eyeing her. "Let's get us something to drink then!" I finished, deciding that alcohol was probably the best way to loosen up.

We had just managed to get ourselves a firewhiskey when I heard a familiar voice shouting:

"THERE! There are my two favorite people in the world!" I looked at where I heard the voice and found a handsome James in suit smiling broadly.

"James!" I shouted enthusiastically. Boy I've missed him! It took him almost a minute to let me go of his hug.

"WOW! What do we have here?" He said examining me. "You look like firewhiskey to the eye!"

"Thank you!" I said smiling broadly. "May I say you clean nicely yourself?"

"You may, milady." He said in a seductive tone which made us laugh.

"Hi Natalie! It's lovely to see you again!" I said smiling at James's girlfriend. They made a perfect couple together.

"Oh, It's lovely to see you too!" She said smiling as well.

"Hey, where's Dom?" I asked the two lovebirds. It was hard to miss Dominique even in a crowded party like this, her magnificent bright blond hair would always tell in on her.

"She's in Paris with her mother part of the family, stupid veelas, you can never trust them!" James answered a little annoyed.

"Oh that bitch! She could have told me she wasn't coming!" I said crossing my arms in disbelief. "Freddie!" I shouted throwing myself in his arms for a bear hug.

"Outch! James? Why have you stole all the good lines to tell Diane how incredible she looks?" He said forging an angry tone.

"Saw her first mate, best of luck for you next time." He said knowingly.

I started laughing again, only two seconds with them and I already don't know how I'm surviving Hogwarts without them...

"Would you two mind letting me say hello to my friend?!" An said pushing James and Freddy aside.

"And what do we have here James? New to the group and already bossing around!" Fred said frowning.

"Yeah! I like her!" James said smiling broadly.

"Hi An! Liked the book I got you for Christmas?" I said smiling.

"You bet! And I see you're making good use of your new make-up kit!" She said also smiling.

"Hey, Kat! Thanks! Very useful!" I said pointing to my face as I greeted Kat.

"Oh, You look lovely Diane!" Kat said smiling.

"Right back at you!" I said excitedly. Kat was wearing a long purple silk dress that shaped her nicely, while Annita just looked insanely stunning in a short red dress.

Hey, oh hey Scorp!" I said making my way over to where Scorp and Potter were chatting.

"Hello, Hello! Shouldn't you cover yourself up? Merlin Di!" He said frowning at me.

"Oh, shut up!" I said kicking him.

"Potter." I said politely.

"Greengrass." He said retrieving the favor.

"Oh will you two just stop with the formality?!" Rose snapped from behind me giving us both a meaningful look.

"Right." Potter said recomposing himself. "Hello Diane, you look lovely."

"Thank you, you look ok yourself Albus." I said blushing a bit.

Ok? who am I kidding? He looked closely to a freaking Greek god in that black suit he was wearing. I couldn't help but wonder about that fine abs of his. Oh shit, concentrate!

"Rose?" Potter said giving her a malicious look. "I didn't hear you say hello to Scorp... It's not polite for one to enter the other's house and don't say hello, you know?"

"Right. Hi Scorpius, I really like what you guys did with the place." Rose said blushing a little.

"Thank you." Scorp said and quickly looked at me, I gesture him to go on. "You look really nice." He said a little unsure. I assured him it was the right thing to say by nodding and giving him a little wink. I think Potter got hold of that because he laughed a bit looking at me, making me blush furiously.

"Hey!" Fred interrupted us. "Enough Chit Chat!"

"Yeah! Let's dance!" James said already dancing.

James and Freddy made sure we all got a refill of our firewhiskey every time our glasses got empty. Dam those two are nasty! And for the looks on Rose's face, she clearly seemed to have had a little too much.

"Hey Pott-Albus!" I called after him while he was talking to Scorp in the middle of the dance floor, where we all were.

It's clearly going to get some getting used to calling him by his first name - apparently for him as well, because he looked a little taken aback - but Rose was right, it was time to start doing so.

"What happened?" He said with a concern look getting closer to me.

"I think Rose had a little too much to drink." I said pointing at her, she was now dancing all the way to the floor in the middle of our little circle. I saw Scorp eyeing me with concern. "Could you get some sober solution? I think Scorp has a few of them in his room."

"Yes, of course! I'll be right back." He said making his way upstairs.

"Scorp, listen to me, I'm going to talk to Rose now, but you keep an eye on her ok?" I said.

"Eye on her! Got it! Been doing that for a while now actually." He said winking at me.

"Good, listen carefully, if anything happens you take her to your room and stay with her, ok?" I said eyeing him.

"My room. Stay with her. You got it!" He said nodding, assuring me that he understood.

"Good boy!" I said ruffling his hair.

"Hey Rosie, come with me!" I said taking her against her will to the closest sofa. "Someone had a little too much to drink." I said imitating my mother.

"Who?!" She said stupidly.

"Here." Pott- Albus said as soon as he arrived, giving me a glass full of transparent liquid.

"Here Rose, have some of this." I said smiling to Pott- Albus and muttering 'thank you' to him. He nodded smiling and left us.

"What is this?" She said eyeing me madly.

"This is a muggle drink" I thought quickly. "It's called Vodka, my dad loves it!"

She quickly bought that and drank it all at once.

"Oh, what happened?" She said.

"You got a little too carried away..." I said smiling sweetly. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap, my head hurts!" She complained. "Di? Is it past midnight already? Is the party ending? Have I lost my chance?" She said suddenly preoccupied.

"Oh no honey, relax! It's still eleven, and you know what?" I said giving her a malicious look. "Scorp!" I shouted, Rose immediately froze and widen her eyes in shock.

"Is everything all right?" He said with a concern look on his face.

"Yeah, just a headache..." Rose said embarrassed.

"Scorp? Would you mind taking Rose into your room for a little while? Just so that she can recompose herself for the countdown, it doesn't look like she could get any better here with all this noise." I said smiling as Rose blushed bright red. Boy, I'm ingenious!

"Of course!" He said quickly. "Here Rose, would you mind taking my arm?" He continued politely offering her his arms.

"Thanks." She said accepting it and following him without looking back.

I stood there smiling for a while.

"Hey! What was that all about?" Lily said appearing with Hugo and pointing to where Scorp and Rose had vanished.

"Sober solution." I answered simply.

"Urg, nasty!" Hugo said nodding in understanding.

And then I got up and joined them at the dance floor. I decided to take drinking slower, interrupting Rose and Scorp at this precise moment for a sober solution was definitely not on my list of things to do.

Everyone being together was so nice that I completely lost track of time, it wasn't until I saw Rose and Scorp coming down holding hands that I realized I should be doing something myself. As they joined us, the first person announced that the countdown was close now. Right. Focus.

I took advantage of the fact that everyone was so interested in why Rose and Scorp were holding hands to approach Pott- Albus.

"Hey." I said in a low voice calling his attention. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah, sure." He said a little taken aback. "Here?"

"No." I said looking around. "Follow me please."

I knew my way though the Manor well, so I took us to one of my favorite places. It was outside, but I didn't worry too much about the cold weather because I was sure my aunt had come up with something to heat the garden, and right I was.

I carefully took Pott- Albus to my favorite spot under a huge tree where my family had marked mine and Scorp's growth. Being winter, the garden was completely empty, surely not everyone knew my aunt like I did.

I stood there, looking at him for a while in silence, oh crap...insecurity is bitch.

TEN!

"I... I wanted to give this back to you..." I said taking his beautiful clasp out of my purse.

SEVEN!

SIX!

FIVE!

"You have your answer?" He said coming a little bit closer and looking straight into my eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my face, oh wow, it felt good.

THREE!

TWO!

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**A/N: ...**

**I'll leave comments on this chapter for all my readers (please review!)**


	17. 17 - Start of something new

**17\. Start of something new**

_The one with the ground rules._

Recap:

_TEN!_

_"I... I wanted to give this back to you..." I said taking his beautiful clasp outside my purse._

_SEVEN!_

_SIX!_

_FIVE!_

_"You have your answer?" He said coming a little bit closer and looking straight into my eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my face, oh wow, it felt good. _

_THREE!_

_TWO!_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! _

After I pressed my lips against his, Albus seemed a little taken by surprised, but I was glad to find that it only took him a few seconds to recompose himself. After he realized what I was doing, he gently bit my inferior lip before opening his, I felt with a strange sudden pleasure when his tongue touched mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist, gently pressing me against the tree, making me feel like he was never letting me go again. I instinctively copied his moves and putted my left hand around his waist, while I brushed my right fingers through his soft, messy hair.

His kiss was nothing like I've tried before... I felt a jolt of electricity once our lips touched and after that it all became about heat and butterflies. He's my dream kisser, all those things you read in books about lifting your feet up and forgetting about everything only to focus on what this feels like? Well, it's currently happening to me - except that I was pressed against a tree, so I couldn't lift my feet, but that's just detail...

After kissing him non stopping for a few minutes - that seemed like hours - we finally slowly started breaking apart. He touched his forehead in mine, eyes still closed and we just stood there for a little while.

"You..." Was all he managed to say before he genteelly gave me a small kiss.

"We should go back inside." I muttered slowly as I suddenly realized that it was new year and my parents were probably looking for me.

"But now?" He said still breathing heavily as he opened his eye to give me a pleading look. Gosh he has beautiful eyes.

"I know..." I muttered again doing my best do ignore his irresistible puppy eyes. "My parents should be looking for me to wish me a happy new year."

"Happy new year." He said in a low voice giving me another small kiss.

"And happy new year to you too." I said smiling a little.

"Oh, it should be." He said also smiling.

"Would you mind waiting a little here while I go inside?" I said blushing a little. "I don't think I'm ready for everyone to find out about this just yet..." I said carefully, I didn't want to hurt him, but this was already a big change for us, so I couldn't help thinking it would be better for now to let this stay between us.

"Ashamed, are we?" He said a little hurt. Bullocks.

"It's not that, I just..." Then I kissed him again, to see if that would prove him this had nothing to do with him.

Again I felt a jolt of electricity followed by a warm feeling involving my whole body and crazy butterflies all over. Boy, this guy knew what he was doing.

"Please?" I continued after our lips parted again, this time giving him my puppy eyes. I broke our gaze for a second only to take his right hand and closed it in his clasp, so that he'd really understand that I wanted nothing else except for being with him.

"Ok..." He sighed.

"Ok." I said putting my hand on his cheek before I slowly turned away.

As I walked inside I couldn't help but wonder if asking him to wait behind was the right thing to do. Rose and Scorp had been so brave in coming down holding hands, I just don't know if I'm ready for this just yet, you know?

"Hey darling!" I heard my father calling as soon as I came back inside.

"Oh hey dad! Happy new year!" I said cheerfully giving him and my mum a hug.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" My mum said.

"Oh, I went outside." I said looking at my feet. "Was felling a little claustrophobic in here, you know?" I said making my most convincing face.

"Had a little too much to drink?" My dad said eyeing me carefully.

"Yeah..." I said taking advantage of his statements.

"Oh cut her a slack Richard, it's new year!" My mother said clearly a little drunk herself.

"Fine, fine..." Have you seen Rose yet? Everyone is leaving already, I thought this should be our cue.

Oh already?" I said completely disappointed but quickly recomposed myself cause mum was eyeing me weirdly. "I'll go find her." I said turning around and moving towards where I'd last seen them. Sure enough the Manor had became a lot emptier on the past couple of minutes and I could see a lot of people in line to use the floo network, dam...

Since Rose got ready for the party at my place and her things were still in my house, she would spend the night at home, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were picking her up tomorrow afternoon, which actually turned out to be a bloody amazing arrangement, cause let's face it, I need my Rosie tonight.

"Hey, Rosie!" I said as I found her sitting on a sofa with Scorp. "Where's everyone?" I said realizing all our friend weren't there.

"Hi." She said looking at Scorp's arm around her neck and blushing a little. "They all left already, except for Al, apparently no one managed to find him, so he's staying here for the night. Any idea where he is Di?" She said in a very mocking tone.

"Yeah Di, where is he?" Scorp said in a 'know it all' voice that earned both of them a nasty glare from me.

"Oh, should we start mocking each other?" I said a little irritated. "You know you two should be thanking me, right?" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, hey Al!" Rose said waving, making me turn quickly to look behind me, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"You little bitch!" I hissed blushing.

"Hey Al!" Scorp said imitating Rose's tone.

"HA-HA, very funny Scorp!" I said crossing my arms annoyed.

"What's funny?" I heard Albus' voice coming from behind me, making me jump in surprise. That made me blush even more.

"You're staying here. Somehow you're family couldn't find you." Scorp said raising his eyebrows and doing a terrible job at hiding a small smile.

"Hi." I said smiling as I turned to see Albus. He also had a smile on his face.

"Hi!" he said smiling even more.

"Heloooo, we're right here!" Rose said clearly making an effort not to laugh.

"Right." I said coming back to earth. "Rose, we have to go, my parents are waiting."

"Already?" Scorp said standing up clearly frustrated.

"Yes little Scorpy! It's time to go to bed." I said in a perfect imitation of my aunt, you see, she used to say this to him every night when we were kids.

"Scorpy?" Albus said raising his eyebrows while Rose immediately started laughing.

"I will have my revenge Diane!" Scorp said blushing embarrassed.

"We'll see about that." I said raising my eyebrows. "Rose, shall we?" I said looking at my parents on the other side of the room, they were looking at us, clearly waiting.

"Oh yeah, right." Rose said getting up quickly after she followed my gaze and found my parents.

"Go to Rose's house." Albus said gently holding my arm, making me turn around to face him again.

"Oh, I want to, really... but I don't know if that's going to be possible... I still haven't spend a lot of time with my parents, and you know, vacations is something that we usually do together, they miss me and all..." I said looking down.

"Try?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll try" I promise nodding with a distinct smile on my face. "Rosie?" I said turning around once more, only this time to face where I didn't wanna go.

"Yeah, ok, let's go." She said in a low voice, clearly not happy to leave eather. She gave Scorp a meaningful smile before she followed me.

"Are you and Scorp seeing each other again before Hogwarts?" I asked since I thought it was a bit strange that they didn't say anything to each other.

"Oh yes, he's coming to the Potter's house tomorrow." She said smiling broadly.

"Urg, I can believe how lucky you are..." I moaned.

"You know you're always welcome at my place, right?" She said hugging me sideways.

"There you are Rose, Happy new year!" My mum said hugging her.

"Happy new year Mss. and Mr. Greengrass." Rose said smiling at my parents once my mum let her go from her embrace.

"Nonsense Rose, how many times have I told you to call me Daphne?" Mum said putting her hand in her waist in a bossy manner.

"Sweetheart, can we discuss this later, we really should get going, you know how distressed Astoria gets when she wants to start ordering Janny to clean up the place and people won't leave." Dad said frowning at mum. "Sorry Rose dear, it's not that I'm not happy to see you again so soon." He finished shooting Rose an apologetically look to which she smiled in response.

"Who's Janny?" Rose whisperer to me as we walked over to the fireplace.

"Malfoy's house elf." I explained laughing a bit.

"They have a house elf? Mum better never find out about this..." Rose said seriously, making me roll in laughter.

Of course neither Rose nor I could sleep so soon after the night we had, so we both just laid down on our beds and started chatting about everything that's happen. I was forced to go first, and by the time that I've finished my love story of the night we both started giggling furiously.

"Don't worry though Di, it may not have happened today, but you and Al will have plenty of time to figure things out." Rose said smiling at me since I had shared with her my concern about the fact that we didn't talk about what happened, and that he might be hurt cause I asked him to wait outside.

"Guess so..." I said smiling a bit. "So are you and Scorp officially dating?"

"Dunno... but we're clearly not hiding it." Rose said eyeing me.

"Oh don't look at me like that Rosie! It's just too fast, I mean, Anthony and I just broke up, and until now I thought I hated the guy, just give me some time to get use to the idea, ok? Besides, we have your common room now, so we'll have plenty of alone time at Hogwarts."

"Oh, so you think you're using my common room for snogging sessions with my cousin?" Rose said putting her hands in her waist pretending to be outraged.

"Yeah right, like you'll be paying attention to what we're up to." I said rolling my eyes making us both laugh again.

"I still can't believe he gave you a clasp, it's so romantic!" Rose said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Just as romantic as a heart shape necklace carved in ruby." I said looking at Rose.

"Scorp gave this to me?" She said instinctively touching her new necklace with her fingertips, her face filled with shock. I couldn't but smile to the fact that Rose suddenly (or should I say finally) called Scorp by his nickname. "I have to thank him!"

"Yes, you do." I said grinning. "But right now what you need to do is tell me how things went with you!

"Well, you saw us as he led me to his bedroom, right?" She began saying.

"Of course, I was the one to ask him to take you there." I said nodding.

"Right, so when we got there he was really sweet, he wanted me to lay down on his bed to rest, because of the sobering solution and all, I tried just seating on it, but he was quite insistent about me laying down, so I did."

"Scorp can be really overprotective when he's concern." I said nodding for her to go on.

"He was concerned about me? Awn, that's so sweet! Anyway..." Rose continued since I was frowning at her for going off the topic. "He was about to leave when I finally took the courage to call him, and maybe it was because I called him 'Scorp', or cause he really was concern, I don't know, but he came rushing back, sitting next to me on the bed, asking a million questions about my wellbeing."

"Awn, that's so sweet!" I interrupted unable to contain myself, which led us to start giggling all over again.

"Go on!" I said once I could recompose myself.

"Right, then I told myself that this was it, and that I had to say something, so I took a deep breath and told him that I knew he liked me, you know, like really like me-"

"That's a lot of 'like'" I interrupted giggling again, but this time Rose didn't join me, so I quickly became quiet again.

"Well, then he panicked. It was really funny actually, but I didn't laugh, instead I sat next to him and putted my hands on top of his, which made him look right into my eyes, and I know that this will sound cliché, but something inside his eyes made me feel save, so I took the courage to finished what I started and said that lately my feelings towards him had changed, and that I sort of really like him too." Rose stopped at this moment since she was now blushing furiously. "And then he kissed me."

"Oh Rosie, That's so sweet..." I said sighed. I was so proud of her, somehow in the past few month she had managed to grow out of the little girl she used to be and acted on her feelings.

"It was amazing..." She said in a low voice, laying back on her bed.

I don't know how long we actually stayed like that, each laying awake on their own bed with a dreamy expression on our faces, it wasn't until I was woken up by my mum's shouting on the next morning that I even knew we had fallen asleep.

"Hey, why are you feeling so grumpy? You got your men!" Rose said kicking me playfully after lunch.

"Yes I have." I said grinning. "I'm just tired, what time did we go to sleep anyway?" I asked her.

"I have absolutely no idea..." She said clearly as clueless as I was. "So, will you manage to come to my place for a few days? We still have a week, you know?"

"Oh, I don't know Rosie... part of me really wants to, but I still need some quality time with my parents, I still miss them..." I said blushing.

"Well, you're invited to come whenever you want." She said still smiling sweetly.

"Thanks." I said smiling as well. "I'll see what I can manage."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got home shortly after that to pick up Rose. Apparently they already had a get together dinner with the Potter's planned for that evening. Merlin that's so unfair, I've spend years trying to ditch those dinners, and now that for the first time I really wanna go, I'm not going...

Ironic, hum?

I said my goodbyes to Rose and her parents and went to my room for a while. I tried to concentrate on getting a few of my homework done, but I was too tired and not at all focused enough for that, so I just ended up laying on my bed and relieving in my head the time that I had spent with Albus only one night ago, completely jealous of Rose and Scorp who would get to spend the evening together.

"May I come in?" I heard my mother's voice coming from the hallway.

"Hey mum." I said once she got inside.

"What's going on sweetie?" She said sitting on my bed.

"Oh, nothing." I lied. "Just tired."

"You know honey, you may have fooled you father with all that 'feeling a little claustrophobic' crap, but you didn't fool me." She said smiling a bit.

I eyed her for a little while to see if there was any sign of anger in her features, but there was none.

"Oh..." Was all I managed.

"Sweetie, I know you feel that no one can understand how confused you are right now, except for maybe Rose, of course, but I'm here for you, so why don't you start telling me from the begging how you ended up with Albus last night.

To tell the truth I wasn't even surprised by what my mum said, she was very perspective, so I took a deep breath. There was no way I could lie to her when I knew she already knew it all. Slowly I recomposed myself and started telling her about everything that happened on those past six month.

"I see." She said slowly after I had finished. "And now I imagine you have no idea what to do..." She said, it wasn't a question. "You want to go to Rose's, but you don't feel like that's fair to your father and I?"

Merlin my mum knew me well... I hadn't told that to her, of course.

"Sort of..." I said looking down.

"I see... sweetie, no one is going to obligate you to stay here if that's not what you want to do." Mum said.

"I know... but it's not fair with you guys, and I sort of still miss you." I said smiling a bit looking at her.

"Well, we miss you too darling!" She said hugging me.

"So, what should I do?" I asked her.

"Well honey, you'll be seeing him soon enough, won't you?" She said. "But you know what? Your father and I have a few things to take care of in London, I was going to leave them for after you were gone, of course, but maybe I can convince you father to take a day out with me, say... the day after tomorrow?"

I was clearly not following, so she continued.

"Maybe you're right and to stay all this last days of your vacation in Rose's house would be a little too much, but we wouldn't leave you here alone for an entire day, would we?" She said smiling. "So maybe we could drop you off at Rose's house in the morning and pick you up late afternoon?" She explained still smiling.

"Would you do that?" I said unable to contain my own smile.

"Oh yes, I think I would." she said laughing a bit. "Maybe than you can get out of your room and actually enjoy a day with your parents!"

"YES, of course!" I said hugging her again. "Thanks mum, you're the best!"

"Sweetie, one last piece of advice though, stop being so scared of what will happen and write, not only to Rose, but to him as well, ok? If you are feeling confused, imagine what that poor guy's feeling." She said looking giving me a deep glare.

"Ok... I can do that." I said clearly trying to convince myself of it.

"I'll let you to it then." Mum said getting up. "I don't see why Wings would have any difficulty in delivering two letters at once, especially since they should be delivered so close to one another." She said winking at me as she stood up and left.

"Right!" I said out loud to myself even though I was already alone.

I took a few parchments and a quill out of my trunk and went over to my desk.

_'Rosie,_

_My parents have a few things to take care in London and they're planning to go on Tuesday. I know it's not a lot of time, but I was wondering if I could go over there for the day._

_Yes, you know me well, I'm not exactly planning on spending the day with you, but it's a good excuse, right?_

_I'm also giving Wings a letter to Albus, could you give her a few owl treats before sending her over there? I don't think she'll be too happy about the double duty without it._

_Miss you already!_

_Di._

_PS: Only ask Wings to deliver Albus' letter if it's ok for me to stay there for the day.'_

I re-read the letter a few times before I was convinced it was good enough. Then I took another piece of parchment and started my second letter of the day.

_'Albus,_

_As I said before, I won't be able to stay at Rose's house until Saturday, but I have managed to spend the day there on Tuesday. _

_I was wondering if maybe you would like to go for a walk or something. Don't worry if you can't. _

_Diane.'_

Even though it was a short letter, it took me nearly an hour to write it, I wanted it to sound as casual as possible, it's weird enough that I'm writing to him.

After I sent Wings with the two letters I decided to watch some television with my dad, I could certainly use the distraction being as nervous as I was right now.

"Hey dad." I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hi sweetie." He said giving me a kiss on the head and wrapping an arm around me so that I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked smiling.

"Not in a billion years." He said laughing. "Are you up for a movie?"

"Only if it's a funny one!" I said.

"I think I have just the perfect one then." He said getting up and returning with The Devil Wears Prada.

"You know me too well!" I said laughing.

My answer only came on Monday afternoon, when I was already having trouble breathing thinking what on earth was I thinking when I decided to take my mother's advice. I took both letters off Wings and went straight to my room to read them in privacy.

Firstly I decided to read Rose's letter.

_'Di!_

_Sorry it took me so long to send this back to you, if I know you, you're already freaking out, but since I was going over to the Potter's for dinner I thought it would be better to give Wings a rest and deliver your letter to Al myself._

_Of course you can stay here! Even if you're not really planning on._

_Looking forward to seeing you, _

_Rose._

_PS: I don't want to spoil anything, but Al looked really happy when I gave him your letter.'_

I smiled a bit at Rose's letter before I managed to open Albus'.

_'Diane,_

_Thanks for writing, meet me halfway to my house at 2 p.m?_

_No need to answer this._

_Al.'_

I smiled broadly as I read his scratch a couple more times.

I woke up on the next day at seven, I knew it was earlier than I had to, but I was too dam excited to sleep more. I took a long shower and all the time in the world to get dressed. After trying a few outfits I decided on a pair of jeans and a nice dark green sweater. I didn't want to be overdressed.

I putted light make-up on - seriously, An and Kat were really influencing me - and made my way to breakfast.

"Hello darling." My mother said as I got into the kitchen. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I said looking down at my cloth second thinking my choice.

"You look perfect sweetie, don't worry." My mum said smiling.

"Why would she?" My father asked confused.

"Never mind." My mother answered. "Here, have some eggs." She said putting them on my empty plate.

We left on the floo network to the Weasley's about an hour after that.

"Oh, hello Hermione!" My father said smiling. "Are you sure that it's alright for Di to stay here for the day?"

"Hello Richard, Daphne." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "Don't be silly, of course it is! It's perfect actually, Ron's already at work, and I have to go too, and since Hugo is at the Longbottom's with Lily, it's nice of Diane to come and keep Rose some company."

"Di!" Rose came rushing down the stairs.

"Hey Rosie!" I said smiling and hugging her.

"Well, all set then!" My mum said. "We should really be going. Thanks again Hermione."

"Any time." Mrs. Weasley said offering them a box full of floo powder. "Rosie darling." She said smiling at her daughter once my parents were gone. "I really have to go, trust you two will stay alright, right?"

"Better than ever!" Rose said grinning.

"Ok, I'll manage to come here at noon for lunch, ok?" She said kissing Rose and me on the cheeks, and leaving.

"So? When's Al coming?!" She asked excitedly looking at me as soon as her mother was gone.

"We'll meet at two." I said smiling a bit. "Hey Rosie, how's your father dealing with the whole Weasley-Malfoy situation?" I asked sitting down.

"As good as he can be I guess... No, that's bullshit, he's going berserk! He shouted for bloody three hours at me once I got home and he keeps mumbling about how disappointed he is at me!" Rose said on verge of tears. "Sorry..." She added looking at me again.

"Don't worry, I'm not an actual Malfoy." I said shrugging.

"Seriously Di, he barley even looks at me, and mum keeps fighting with him when she doesn't think I'm listening, it's been quite hard." Rose said covering her face with her hands.

"Extendable ears?" I asked. If I knew Rose like I think I did, she was way to curious to let a conversation about her love life happened without her at least listening to it - ok, who wouldn't be curious about something like this?

"Yeah..." she muttered.

"So then your mum's at your side?" I asked going back to the problem in hand.

"I think so... she keeps saying to him that he should have seen it coming, that Scorpius' a good boy and that he should be happy for me because I'm happy."

"That's sweet..." I offered smiling and coming closer to Rose to hug her.

"You know, I don't get it, how can he keep a grudge for so long?" Rose hissed.

"You know Rosie, I think their time at Hogwarts was quite different from ours, I mean, is one thing for us to hate the fan club girls because they're bitches, but I guess it was a completely different story for your father and uncle Draco." I said.

"I guess... but then why's mum ok with it? Why's uncle Harry ok with Al being friends with Scorp?" She asked crying now.

"I don't know, I guess you mother is better in forgiving people, I mean, she works with aunt Astoria and all, they're not best friends, but I think they actually like each other. As for your uncle Harry, well, I always got the impression that he thinks all his three kids should be their own bosses." I was glad to see that that made Rose laugh a bit.

"I know, it's just that I hate when he's angry at me..." Rose said in a low voice.

"I know, but he'll soon come around, you'll see, you always get your way with him in the end." I said smiling. It 's true, Rose is Mr. Weasley's golden girl, he couldn't hold a grudge on her for long. "What about Hugo?"

"He's been a pain in the ass, he keeps singing stupid songs he makes up about how he told me so and he keeps mixing our names, or picking out baby names for us, it's insanely annoying!" Rose said getting red with anger, and even though she didn't seemed to be in the mood for it, I laughed.

As promised, Mrs. Weasley came back for lunch, but she had to leave shortly after.

I was walking around Rose's house nervously, looking at my watch every minute, it was still 1:20 p.m., so I still had to wait at least another good twenty minutes before I leave, when a knock came at the door.

"So, I trust this is when you abandon me?" Rose said smiling at me going over to the door. She had been quite anguished as she realized that she was not gonna be able to calm me down and had to stare at me walking from one side of her living room to the other.

I made my way to the doorway and was surprised to see both Albus and Scorp there.

"Hey, look who made it!" Scorp said teasingly making his way inside Rose's house and kissing her.

"Hey, look who already makes the most annoying couple ever!" I said copying Scorp's tone, making them both blush.

"Hey!" Albus said smiling. "Should we leave this two alone already and go for a walk?"

I gave Rose and Scorp a nasty look and grabbed my overcoat.

"Sure." I said making my way outside and closing the door behind me. "Weren't we supposed to meet half way?" I said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, well... I heard uncle Ron and aunt Hermione were off working, so I thought of just coming over." He said. "Is it ok that I came earlier?"

"Oh, sure." I said uncertain of what else to say.

It was a bit strange walking towards nowhere with a boy I once hated so much, and yet now felt so much for.

"We're here." He said after a while stopping under an enormous tree and sitting down. "This has always been my favorite tree." He said smiling a bit.

"It's nice." I said looking at it.

"Want to sit down?" He said gesturing me to sit at the spot next to him.

"Right." I said sitting by his side. "So..." I said not sure how to proceed.

"So you kissed me!." He said smiling.

"Hey, you kissed me as well!" I said defensively crossing my arms.

"I did..." He said after a moment. "although trenchantly, I only kissed you back..."

I stood there for a moment, eyes widened, it was trenchantly true, but what was this supposed to mean? I was preparing something nasty to say in return when he pressed his lips against mine.

We didn't part for a long time, the heat on my skin was making me sweat even though we were in the middle of winter, it's really amazing how one single kiss can make experience so many incredible feelings at one, and although I've pictured our kisses many times yesterday, I still got lost in it again concentrating in feeling every single second of it. It's like we fit together somehow.

"And this now is me kissing you." He said, taking his lips away from mine only for a brief moment before kissing me again.

"Wait!" I said after a few minutes pushing him slightly away. We were both breathing heavily. "Albus we need to talk about this, figure things out."

I know that for now kissing him was all I wanted to do, but we can't just pretend that this is our normal behavior and not talk about it.

"Listen to me Diane." Albus said holding my chin up so that I'd face him. "I've liked you for a long time now, I figure you already know that?" I nodded blushing, so he continued. "I don't know what's going on inside your head, and I have no idea what came into you that made you to kiss me at new year's eve, but I'm not going to pretend it didn't happen, because I really want this." He said pointing at us. "And I'm not going to let you go away this time."

I stood there looking baffled at him in silence, he was so brave, so insanely handsome, how could I've been so blind?

"If you want to keep it a secret for now, it's fine, I get it." He said again. "But don't ask me to ignore this."

"Ok..." I said slowly.

"Ok?" He said a little surprised. He was probably waiting for me to reply it.

"Yeah... I don't think I would be able to ignore it either..." I admitted blushing again. "But how are we going to do this? We don't even know each other properly."

"And we have all the time in the world to fix that, don't we?" He said smiling.

"I guess..." I said smiling a bit. It was comforting to hear him saying something like that, made me feel safe.

"So, do you still want this to be a secret?" He said putting both his hands in my cheeks so that I'd stare into that gorgeous pair of light green eyes that always had such an effect on me.

Dark green eyes meet bright green ones.

I thought of it for a moment.

"Is it ok?" I said a little embarrassed.

"For now, ok?" He said without taking his eyes away from mine.

"For now." I agreed not able to stop staring at him.

And so he kissed me again.

"Come here." He said after we stopped kissing, crossing his legs and indicating for me to lay down on them.

"We need to establish some rules." He continued gently brushing my hair with his fingers. "So Rose and Scorp obviously know about us, so does my family and probably the entire Wotter population."

"WHAT?!" I said opening my eyes and trying to sit again to face him. He gently hold me back so that I couldn't.

"What did you expected? No one could find either one of us after the countdown, they all knew I liked you for a while now, and I came back home grinning, they're not stupid you know?" He said smiling.

"Even your parents know?" I said a little freaked out.

"Yes, they know!" He said throwing his arms in the air. "Will you calm down? They won't bite you!"

"Ok, yeah." I said still a little uncomfortable.

"So, I'm guessing this is enough people knowing about us for now?" Albus continued going back to slowly brushing my hair.

"My mum also knows it, but yes, for now I think they'll do." I replied.

"Ok. Rules: first and most importantly, no going out with anyone else." He said as he held my face making me open my eyes again to face him upside down.

"Ok." I said easily. That seemed to calm him down a little bit. What was he expecting me to do? Publicly date another guy while sneaking around with him?

"Alright." He continued. "We won't be able to spend time together outside or in the library, so I'm thinking about the heads common room and the room of requirement."

"Probably room of requirement..." I said giving it a little thought, but smiling either way about how much thought he had already given into this. "Something is telling me that Rose and Scorp are up to being one of those annoying couples." We both laughed at that.

"Right." He said still laughing a bit. "So we'll send each other notes written three times what you have to wish for and the time, ok?"

"Sound good to me." I said smiling again and nodding.

And then he kissed me again, upside down and all. I slowly pushed him down and he turned so that he would be facing me properly. It was nice to feel his body on top of mine, something about the way he was holding me told me that he meant what he said about not letting me go again.

For some time we just stood there, kissing each other like our life depended on it, I was holding him as tight as I could, running one of my hand trough his hair and the other one slowly trough his back.

I could feel that he was starting to get agitated as our kissing section began to get more intense. He slowly took one of his hands from my face and started going down to my breast, when he reached it though, he immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said breathing heavily. "That's something else, we should take this slow." He said finally looking at me.

"Have you already? I mean, with one of your last girlfriends... have you?" I said unable to control my curiosity.

"No." He said pressing his lips briefly against mine."I'm still a virgin if that's what you mean, I thought I would get you at some point." He said smiling.

Good. I thought closing my eyes again still smiling.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter is bigger than what I usually write, so I apologize for those who don't like long chapters, but hey, it's our first chapter of romance! I hope you don't get bored cause yes, I do plan to continue this story for a bit longer, but don't worry, I have a feeling that every chapter will be worth it.**

**So, as a present to all of you, who have been patiently waiting for every single chapter of this story to be published, I've decided to try something new and give you a sneak peek onto chapter 18 - Life back at Hogwarts. **

_"What took you so long?" He said frowning a bit and moving to the side so that I could sit closer to the fire place._

_"Scorp..." I said rolling my eyes._

_"You were right about those two... few days together and they already managed to become annoying." He said laughing, putting his arms around me._

_"I'm happy for them though, they're good together." I said smiling._

_"We're better." He said kissing me on my cheeks, making me giggle. "Think we can look pass the annoyance and pay them a visit tonight?" He said pulling me closer. _

_"Yeah, why not!" I said before kissing him fully on the mouth. _

**Please tell me if you like this idea of me posting a sneak peek :)**


	18. 18 - Life back at Hogwarts

**18\. Life back at Hogwarts.**

_The one when they really start dating._

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a little over a week to publish this chapter, I hope you all find that it was worth the wait :)**

**All my love,**

**Lucyzi **

I had managed to spend all my time left at home enjoying my parents just like I promised mum. She did not ask me about how it went with Albus - oh yeah, I'm making progress, ever since our little encounter I've managed to call him by his first name in my head without making an effort! - but I was sure she knew it all went perfectly since I was having trouble hiding the smile on my face.

So needless to say I was pretty excited about starting the new semester, for once all seemed to be working just fine in my life, Scorp and Rose had finally got together - which meant that for once in my life at Hogwarts I wouldn't have to hear them complaining about one another - and for the first time as well I wouldn't be complaining about Albus. Could anyone had asked for more?

Maybe, because my train ride started off as pretty annoying to tell you the truth, Rose went directly into the prefect's compartment, leaving me to answer all An and Kat's questions about Rose dating Scorp, and let me tell you, they nearly drove me insane...

_How long has it been going on?_

_How long have you know? _

_Are they a couple?_

_Are they in love?_

_Did they do it? _

To my greatest relief Lily and Clare came inside at some point, saving me from the unpleasant round of questions, except that Lily kept shooting me 'I know it all' looks whenever no one was looking, but since only An left after a while to go find Paul, Lily didn't ask me anything.

"Kat, how're things going with Daniel?" I asked once An left trying control the conversation myself.

"It's going great actually, we're not as cozy as An and Paul, as you might have notice it, but I think we're getting there, you know? He gave me this for Christmas!" She said excitedly showing us a beautiful golden bracelet.

"Oh that's really nice!" Clair said smiling as well.

"You should take it slow." Lily said nodding. "No one likes a public display of affection and I think we might be getting all we need from Rosie and Scorpius." She finished raising her eyebrow.

"Right?! They're so cute together though." Kat said still smiling.

"I always knew it was gonna happen..." Clair said making me role my eyes - honestly, how could anyone?

"And it's good that they understand that taking it slow is not keeping it a secret!" Lily said giving me a mischief look, that almost immediately made me gasp. Thankfully it was such a weird comment that apart from the puzzled looks from the other girls, no one asked anything about it.

That did not stop me from giving her a death glare, that thankfully did it, because Lily at least had the decency of not making any further _'funny'_ comments, she did however whispered _'you're not getting off the hook so easily' _once we were stepping out of the Hogwarts Express, into the platform in Hogsmeade.

How lucky I am to have such a friend, hum? Not.

The first two days back in school turned out to pretty agitated, the fan club girl's were now completely irritated with Rose because she was dating Scorp, and would try to hit her with a spell every time they got a chance. It was really annoying, especially since stupid Rose somehow forgot to put her shied earrings on this morning, so now I had to watch as she left Herbology class for the hospital wing to see if madam Pomfrey could help her get rid of a giant wart growing on her nose, leaving me to deal with our Mandrake alone. How nice.

When I finally managed to put it in a new vase, I was sweating and in a bad mood. Worst of all? We were supposedly just revising it for N.E. , because Mandrakes where second year material, and I still could get it right, see, that's why I don't like herbology, those plant/ devils things are creepy!

I was still grumbling when a piece of paper hit my head and felled on my desk.

_Great, just the perfect day, what now?_ I thought irritated as I opened the piece of parchment.

_'I need a cozy common room._

_I need a cozy common room._

_I need a cozy common room._

_Free period after Herbology.'_

I smiled a bit as I looked to my right and found a smiling Albus pretending to be looking ahead. I nodded, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all...

Unfortunately I had to concentrate again on the stupid plant in front of me as dirt spurted out of the vase, indicating that I, _of course_, had done something wrong. I can't describe my relief when class finally ended, having to manage Herbology on my own wasn't a good idea, besides, now I'd had a free period with Albus, who, by the way, was already nowhere to be seen. Boy, he's sneaky...

"Hey, Di! Hold on for a second." I heard Scorp calling as I was already making my way inside.

"What now?" I said rolling my eyes.

"What happened to Rose?" He said with a concerned look on his face.

"Hospital wing, fan club girls again..." I said throwing my arms in the air exhausted. "They gave her a wart after lunch."

"Outch, nasty!" He said. "You think I should go check in on her or will she be mad at me if I see her like that?"

"I don't know Scorp." I said rolling my eyes again. "Go find her and figure it out!"

"Not in a good mood today, are we?" He said eyeing me suspiciously. "Should I go have a talk with my so called best friend?"

"No!" I said quickly looking around to see if anyone was near enough to overhear us. "It's fine Scorp, really, it's just stupid Herbology, you know how I hate it..." I said shrugging. "Go find Rose, calm her down a bit, ok?"

"All right!" He said smiling and leaving. I was sure that all he wanted to hear was 'go find Rose' anyway. They were really getting to be an annoying couple...

I walked up to the seventh floor and took a left to find the blank wall that would lead me to Albus, I took a deep breath and started pacing, concentrating on the words he'd written me:

_I need a cozy common room._

_I need a cozy common room._

_I need a cozy common room._

Slowly a huge door started to appear on the - until now - empty wall. I smile briefly at it before I took a step forward and opened the door. As I walked inside, I found a common room resembling a the heads dorm. It had a mixture of Gryffindor's red and gold with Slytherin's green and silver. Albus was already seating on the couch in front of the fire place, grinning at me as I walked closer to him.

"What took you so long?" He said frowning a bit and moving to the side so that I could sit closer to the fire place.

"Scorp..." I said rolling my eyes.

"You were right about those two... few days together and they already managed to become annoying." He said chuckling, putting his arms around me.

"I'm happy for them though, they're good together." I said smiling.

"We're better." He said kissing me on my cheeks, making me giggle. "Think we can look pass the annoyance and pay them a visit tonight?" He said pulling me closer.

"Yeah, why not?" I said shrugging a bit before kissing him fully on the mouth. He chuckled at my display of affection and pulled me even closer to his embrace.

"Hey, how're your apparition lesson's going? I'm thinking of many ways we can enjoy ourselves after you pass your test." He said grinning.

"Already? My Test isn't up for another two moths! And does everyone knows that I failed last year? " I said a little in disbelieve.

"Guess so... but hey, no big deal, and so what that your test is not up till another couple of months? I said I'm not letting you go this time." He said kissing me again.

"Well, easy there." I said giggling again.

A small part of me still finds it strange how all of a sudden we seem to be so close to one another, and now he was already making future plans? I mean, theoretically I've just broken up with Anthony - even though we almost weren't dating by the end - and Albus and I, well, things had changed really fast in that department.

"Want help practicing?" Albus said kissing my forehead.

"Maybe later." I said making my best sexy look before kissing him again. I had other plans for this encounter.

He wrapped me in his arms, both of his hands finding my waist while mine own twisted around the back of his head, our tongues playing with one another gently.

"So..." He started saying still breathing heavily after we parted. "I heard someone's birthday is coming."

"Yes!" I said excitedly. For as long as I could remember I always had gotten extremely excited about my birthday, it was the happiest day of the year. "February 18." I said smiling broadly.

"That shall give us enough time to plan something." He said looking nowhere in specific.

I actually couldn't see how we would manage to be together on my birthday. Rose, Lily, James and Fred always got together to plan a party for me at our common room, and even Scorp wouldn't come. Since his birthday was only four days after mine and we didn't have a lot of friends in common - except for the Wotters, but seeing that I then hated Albus and he was in love with Rose but pretended to hate her - we had agreed on our first year to celebrate them apart. Of course he would be attending this year's party, dating Rose and all, but how could we managed to make Albus come without it being suspicious?

"I'll figure something out." He said reading my thoughts. "You let me worry about that."

"Ok." I said smiling a bit and laying down on him. "Hey, When is your birthday?"

"March 3rd."

"You're younger than me?" I said in a mocking tone.

"So I figured." He said laughing a bit.

We enjoyed the rest of the hour snogging each other and talking about ourselves. As it turned out he had already decided to become an Auror like his father, It suited him actually. I still had no idea what I wanted to do once school ended, so we spend some time going though the classes I liked and coming up with all the carrier choices we could.

"Oh no, I have to go..." I said looking at my watch. "I have Arithmancy now..."

"Right, I have Astronomy." Albus said with a nod.

"You take Astronomy classes? I didn't know that." I said surprised, I had never pictured him as being a sensible lover of the meaning of the sky.

"Well, there's still a lot you don't know, we should do this more often." He said grinning.

"Could you teach me sometime?" I said blushing a little. "I always liked it, but it's not my gift..."

"Of course, anything you want." He said smiling and giving me a small kiss on my cheek as we made our way to the door.

"Shouldn't we leave separated?" I asked a little nervous.

Albus opened his backpack and took the invisibility cloak out.

"I don't see why." He said throwing it over his head. "By the way." He said taking only his head off it. "I do not appreciate you asking my sister for our treasures to spy on me." He finished giving me a pointed look.

"I... I didn't!" I lied blushing a little.

"Don't lie to me Diane, it doesn't suit you." He said seriously.

"Di." I muttered.

"What?" He asked a little taken aback.

"Call me Di!" I said giving him a small kiss on his lips.

"Ok Di." he said smiling. "But, you're not changing the subject that easily, I know Lily lend them to you that day you confronted me after practice." He finished piercing my skin at his intense gaze.

"Well... look at where it got us." I said still smirking.

"I suppose I'll give you that." He said as he wrapped his invisible arms around me and pressed his lips against mine once more.

As it turned out it was actually really nice to sit in Rose's common room as two couple. Rose and Scorp had taken the couch, so I seated on Albus' lap on one of the armchairs and we hang out together, talking and laughing about how stupid we had all been.

"Do you remember that time you were so insanely mad at Scorp for bumping into you and getting ink over your essay that you made me find him and tell him that he was a complete and utter git?" I said laughing at the memory.

"Hey, that really was an accident." Scorp said defensively earning a 'don't lie to me' look from Rose.

"What about it?" Rose said ignoring Scorp.

"Well, I didn't... I found Scorp alright, but we ended up talking for an hour about Christmas presents instead." I confessed shrugging.

"You didn't?" Rose said pretending to be angry but laughing with us.

"And you know that time I started throwing wet paper balls on your hair during History of Magic?" Albus said from behind me.

"Yeap, you said you didn't thought I could get any uglier." I said looking sideways at him frowning.

"Well, actually Kirk Dixon was looking at you like you where something to eat that class, so I just did it to send him a message to stay away from you."

"You didn't...?" I said impressed.

"Course I did, and it worked." He said grinning proudly.

"Is he still dating Valery Ellis?" Rose asked.

"I think so, I heard Dixon having a roll with Harrison the other day about it. Both quidditch teams are still not happy about it." Scorp said shrugging.

"People focus too much on everybody else's life if you ask me." said shaking my head.

"We should be going you know?" Albus said behind me, kissing the back of my head.

"Already?" I said a little disappointed.

"Yeah, tomorrow's gonna be a long day if you don't get your rest missy." He said protectively. How sweet!

Albus took me back to the Gryffindor common room under his invisibility cloak so that we wouldn't get caught and gave me a goodbye kiss before I went inside.

I was still smiling when I entered Gryffindor's common room, it was already past midnight, so I didn't really expected anyone to be up, but clearly, I was wrong once more.

"Well, well, well..." Lily said appearing from behind a couch. "If it's not my sister in law..."

"Lily!" I shouted desperately looking around.

"Oh don't worry, I've been alone here for hours waiting for you. So will you tell me what happened that made you decide to turn my pumpkin headed brother into the happiest guy on Hogwarts?" She asked smiling excitedly.

"You're not going to let me leave here until you're completely satisfied with my answer, are you?" I sighed already knowing the answer.

"Nope!" Lily said smiling broadly.

"All right..." I said sitting on one of the armchairs.

I explained to Lily everything that had happened. Really, everything! The girl is really perceptive, not to mention that she had found her brother's clasp in my treasure box and me wearing his shirt on the night we got detention together, so I do not kid you when I say that she didn't let me forget any detail.

"Why are you insisting in keeping this a secret Di?" She asked me once I finished telling her everything.

"I sort of don't know why yet..." I said blushing a little. "I guess it's because not even I'm understanding what's happening.. it's just too sudden, you know?"

She stared at me for a few minutes before she added sadly:

"I get it..."

"What?" I asked since I had no idea why she was looking like that.

"It's just that Al is my brother Di, and even thought he annoyed the crap out of me most of the times, I don't want to see him get hurt." She said slowly.

"I know..." I said shaking my head. "I'm not playing around with him Lils, really..."

"You really like him, don't you?" She finally blurted.

"I... yes, ok? I really do." I said blushing not even fully aware of that before I said it out loud.

"Good!" She said smiling and getting up. "James will be satisfied with that."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know, he's been meaning to write to you ever since new year's eve. Boy, it took me a lot of convincing to keep him away from the parchment..." She said laughing.

"James..." I said shaking my head and laughing too.

"Oh don't worry darling, he'll be writing to you soon." she said still laughing. "Shall we? I have a full day tomorrow." Lily said pointing to the girls staircase.

"Would have done that before if you hadn't decided to bug me." I said kicking her playfully.

As it turned out, Lily was right. I did received a letter from James on the following morning.

_'What's this I hear about my favorite girl messing around with my little brother?_

_You let me know if anything happens and I'll make him pay. Dam it, this would never happened if I was still there to take care of you! What did we agreed on? NO DATING UNTIL YOU'RE 30!_

_Ok, I'll give you my consent this time, but only this time. No more messing around for you young woman!_

_Tell me when you have a trip to Hogsmeade and I'll see if I can pop by._

_Love,_

_Jamesy-poo'_

I laughed at his signature name. Only James would be secure enough not to mind his childhood's nickname like that. I carefully folded the letter and safely put it inside my bag. I gazed over at the Slytherin table and was not surprised to find Albus giving me an intrigue look.

Well, I could maybe take advantage of the fact that it was owl time, right? I took the letter again from inside my bag and scratched on the back of it:

_We have another supporter._

I gave the letter to Polkey again and an owl treat - it had long be proven useful to carry those around with me - and whispered:

"Take this to Albus."

She left immediately and stood in front of him only seconds after. I watched him read it and saw him blushing a little before he smiled at me, making me laughed too as I saw Lily laughing from the corner of my eyes. 

School, on the other hand, was not being nearly as enjoyable as my time with Albus. Seriously, we're having so much school work lately that between seeing Albus in the room of requirement - we were doing that a lot nowadays - and hanging in Rose and Scorp's common room I was barely having time to sleep.

It's now Sunday afternoon and I'm in the library trying to focus not to sleep while I finish my DADA essay due to Tuesday - at least I have already finished my essays for tomorrow.

Albus is sitting on a table opposite to mine with a few of his Slytherin friends, and since Rose's with Scorp and An and Kat have decided that it was too much of a beautiful day to stay in the library, I'm pretty much on my own.

"Hey Diane." I heard someone calling.

Slowly I did the effort of looking up and was surprised to find Antony smiling at me.

"Hey, it's been a while since I last talked to you." I said smiling.

"Mind if I join you? Everyone is at Hufflepuff's quidditch practice..." He said sweetly.

"Of course, how's the team coming?" I said as he seated down.

"I don't really now, but not too good I imagine, Slytherin's going to be a tuff one, and if we lose this we're pretty much guaranteed the forth place again." He said seriously.

"Aw, well... there's only so much you can do, right?" I said smiling a bit.

"True.." He said smiling before he opened his school book which made me look back to my unfinished essay. Dam it you crazy professors...

It took me another fifteen minutes to managed to finish it and by then I was nearly sleeping on top of it.

"Good Merlin Diane, you need some sleep." Antony said giving small slaps on my head to wake me up.

"Oh, right. Wow I think I should be going." I said making a huge effort to keep my eyes opened. "Try to get some rest before I actually hurt myself, you know..." I said using all my energy to stand up.

"You do that." He said chuckling. "It was nice talking to you again."

"Right back at you." I said taking my things.

As I held my head up to leave I found Albus looking at me insanely irritated. What have I done now?

"Outch, I don't think your new boyfriend like seeing you talking to me." Antony said following my gaze.

I looked right back at Antony so taken by surprise that I couldn't manage a good reply.

"He's not my boyfriend." Was all I said.

"It's ok, I kind of saw it coming." Antony said smiling a bit. "Anyway, don't worry, I see you haven't told people, I'll keep this to myself."

"Thanks Antony." I said at last, there was clearly no point in trying to lie to him, besides he did look fine with it.

As I left the library I could see Albus annoyed gaze following me, was all that jealousy? Boy, the man really needed some control...

As I got into the Gryffindor's tower I made my way upstairs for a nap, I wouldn't seriously manage anything else today without it.

As it turned out I slept a little bit too much and was only waken by Lily after dinner.

"Sweet cheeks, my pumpkin headed brother is waiting for you outside." She said. "He doesn't look too happy..."

"He's what? What time is it?" I said still a little sleepy.

"Well you've missed dinner..." She said seating by my side and shaking me.

"Oh, shit!" I said running my hand though my face. "Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?"

"People have other things to worry about Diane. Anyway, Al's waiting for you outside." She said giving me a pointed look before she got up again and left.

As I got outside, however, I couldn't see Albus anywhere. I was almost turning again to leave when I felt something strong pushing me inside a broom cabinet, I was ready to start screaming when Albus appeared from under his invisibility cloak, he had a really annoyed look on face.

Yey, just my luck...

"What was all that chitchat with Allen about?" He said irritated.

"What? Merlin Albus, It was nothing!" I said defensively, rolling my eyes at him.

"I know it was something, he looked at me smiling after you left, like if I was stupid!" He shouted shaking his head

"He knows about us." I said shaking my head as well. "That's all."

"Oh, he knows?" He said a little taken aback. "How? did you tell him?"

"No, I didn't, he sort of figured it out somehow." I said throwing my hands in the air, now I was the one starting to get annoyed. We had agreed on not dating anyone else, hadn't we? So couldn't he just trust me?

"Wait, so all that thing about 'not my boyfriend' you said, you were referring to me?" He said in disbelieve.

"You heard that?" I said blushing a little. "You thought I was talking about him?" I said in a low voice looking at my feet. "Well, yeah..."

"So you don't see me as your boyfriend?" He said with one of his eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"Well, I don't know... I thought we weren't..." I said in a bare whisper.

"What?" He said annoyed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh Merlin... are you serious?" He said staring at me.

"Albus, please, I'm really not following!" I said getting a even more annoyed.

Albus then got down to one knee. What on earth is he doing?!

"Diane Greengrass, will you do me the honor of becoming my secrete girlfriend?" He said looking up at me.

I stood there for a while, looking at his face in disbelieve, was this for real? He apparently got tired and got up to face me. He pressed me gently against the wall, his face inches from mine, I could feel his hot breath on me again.

"Will you?" He asked again in a bare whisper.

"Yes." I said, my voice barely leaving my lungs.

He pressed his lips against mine and once more it was like Hogwarts had just exploded and there was no one left in the world except from us.

"Good." He said as he took his lips away from mine. "We should get going then, I've planned an evening for us."

I followed Albus under the invisibility cloak outside and we only stopped when we got in front of the forbidden forest.

Here, he said taking a towel from his backpack and putting it down on the ground for me to sit in. He took two other towels, the first one he positioned right by my side and the other in front of me. He then gave a flick on his wand and a few sandwiches and desert started coming out from his backpack and carefully landed on the towel in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked with my eyes widened.

"This..." He said pointing at the towel in front of us. "...is your dinner, and this..." he said pointing at our towels. "is where you're having your first Astronomy lesson."

I couldn't contain my smile, so I playfully threw myself on him and started kissing him again.

**A/N: Hey guys, so yeah, basically cute moments and life back a Hogwarts, just like I've said in the reviews I'm not mean enough to finally make them be together and then take that away from you! But stay tuned because our favorite characters may be close to facing more drama...**


	19. 19 - Heaven can wait

**19\. Heaven can wait.**

_The one where hell's too far ago, Somewhere between, what you need and what you know_

**A/N: Hello guys! Thanks for staying with me for so long!**

Also, please note that the title of this chapter and the description of it is from the song 'Heaven can wait', from '_Charlotte Gainsbourg'. _

"Hey Di." Rose said once I sat with them by the Gryffindor table for dinner on Friday. It was only going to be the three of us today since Kat was having dinner over Hufflepuff's table with Daniel.

"Hello!" I said smiling broadly.

"Well someone's in a good mood." An said looking at me suspiciously. "Care to tell us what's been making you so happy?"

"Well you know, it's Friday." I lied looking away. I could see Rose rolling her eyes from the corner of my eyes.

"You've been happy for a while now..." An said crossing her arms suspiciously.

"Oh, right... I dunno, guess things are going well?" I tried getting a little discomforted.

"GOING WELL?!" Are you not taking the same classes we are? Hogwarts has became impossible! They're making us do more than we did all years combined." An said annoyed.

"Yeah well, Rose's happy." I said defensively.

"That's because she's with Malfoy you numnuts." An said clearly still annoyed. What's her problem with me being happy anyway?

"Well, aren't you with Paul?" I said in response.

"So?" She said in disbelief.

"I dunno... shouldn't you be happy too?" I said putting chicken into my plate.

"I AM. But that doesn't explain why you are." An said raising her voice.

"Jees An, calm yourself." Rose said finally interfering. "What's going on?"

Thank you Rose, what on earth is going on with this girl today?

"Nothing..." She muttered without looking at us.

"An?" I forced.

"Fine! Paul an I got into a fight..." An said finally making me relax because the entire dinner wouldn't be an interrogation about my well being. I know, this is sort of bitchy behavior from me, but for a split second I really thought An was about to make my life hell to figure out what I'm hiding.

"Oh no sweetie, what happened?" Rose said preoccupied.

"Well it's sort of stupid, but since he's in sixth year he doesn't seems to understand how I have to spend so much time doing homework. He's been annoyed with me during this whole week, saying that I'm avoiding him, and I'm not!" An said all of it really fast.

"Outch!" I said before I could contain myself earning a dirty look from Rose.

"Wait up sweaty, how long has it been since you two had a proper date?" Rose said sweetly.

"A really proper one I would have to say since our last semester..." An said sadly. "Not everybody is as fast as you are getting their essays done Rose." I have to agree with that.

"Well, I'll help you after dinner." Rose said promptly. "We'll go to the library and I'll get you to finished most of them tonight and then we can finish what's left tomorrow morning, this way you can have all weekend with him."

"You'd do that?" An said dropping her fork and looking at Rose as if she was an angel sent from heaven - which when the topic was homework, and Rose offers to help, she kind of is...

"Of course I will!" Rose said smiling.

"Don't you have a date with Scorpius or something?" An said carefully.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Rose said smiling.

"Will you join us Di?" An said looking at me hopefully.

Shoot, I have a date planned with Albus at the room of requirement, how am I getting out of this one? But before I could think of some excuse, Rose said:

"Of course she will." And gave me one of her really threatening dirty looks. Easy for her to cancel her date, she shares a freaking common room with Scorp!

"Oh, you guys are the best!" An said excitedly, discouraging me to say anything.

"Sure..." I said finally defeated. "I just have to do something before, but I'll be done in no time." I said playing with my fork sad that I really had no way out of it.

"What're you doing?" An said suspiciously.

Seriously? Again? Dam this girl is nosy...

"Oh, I just have too-" I started muttering, but thank goodness Rose had the decency of helping me out for once.

"She promised she would help Roxy with Charms." She said quickly.

"That's right!" I said relieved putting my best fake smile on.

Good thing An doesn't know Roxy all that much, because she actually really doesn't have trouble in Charms - or in any subject as a matter of fact.

I left quickly after dinner promising them that I wouldn't take long. After I was sure they had gone I made my way to the seventh floor corridor.

_I need a summer garden_

_I need a summer garden_

_I need a summer garden_

Seconds later a door had materialized in front of me. I opened it and nearly feel on the ground at what I saw, Albus had really outdone himself this time. Right in front of me was a marvelous garden, all covered up in daffodils, all lighten up by the night sky and candles, and a very cozy looking chez wide enough for two. Albus was already laying down in it, smiling brightly at my sight.

"Oh no..." I muttered sadly covering my face with my hands as I got close to him.

"What is it?" He said stiffening up. "Is it too much?"

"No, It's perfect." I said quickly. It really was. "But I can't stay..." I said looking sadly at him.

"Why not?" He said frowning.

"Rose made me promise to help An in her essays, apparently she's been having problems with Paul since she can't coordinate her schedule to do all she has to and still find time to have a proper date with him. If I know Rose she probably wants me to do mines as well..." I sad laying down next to him and hugging him sideways.

"Let's see if I get this, Annita is having trouble finding time to spend with her boyfriend, so Rose thinks that you shouldn't spend time with yours? Just stay..." He whispered this last bit in my ear making me shiver.

"You know Rosie, she cornered me. There's no getting out of it now..." I whispered back holding him closer.

"Please?" He said taking my face on both his hands and looking deeply into my eyes.

Dark green eyes against Bright green ones. Boy he could be persuasive without even trying to be. I said nothing, lost at his sight and so he kissed me fully on the mouth.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, every time we kiss seemed like time had a new way of passing, every second felt like an eternity, when all that mattered was staying close to him.

"I have to go..." I whispered when our lips finally parted.

"You, Diane Greengrass, are torturing me." He said kissing me briefly.

"Can we have this garden tomorrow?" I said hopefully as I finally got the courage to stand up.

"We can have whatever you want." He said smiling sweetly at me.

"Good." I said smiling back and planting one last kiss at him before I left.

Man, I could kill Rose right now...

"Hey." I said not really in the best mood as I joined Rose, An and Kay in the library after I grabbed my school material at our dorm.

"This has just arrived for you." Rose said handling me a letter and grinning.

"Oh." I said blushing a little and taking the closed parchment from her hand.

_'Daffodils are not so pretty without you around them.'_

I read it about three times smiling like a maniac before I notice An and Kat eyeing me suspiciously. 

"Who's it from?" An asked once I quickly putted it inside my school bag.

"Oh, just Roxy thanking me." I reply without looking at her, knowing that I had came up with a really dull excuse.

"We're doing History of Magic first, so grab your things. After we finish all regular subjects you and I are starting Arithmancy and then afterwards I'll do Ancient Rune." Rose said saving me from any further question.

I might not kill her after all.

"Rose, don't you wanna be a healer?" Kat asked looking up.

"Yeah, so?" Rose said shrugging.

"So why on earth are you taking Arithmancy and Ancient Rune?!" She asked throwing her hand in the air indicating that Rose was completely mad - which she is, by the way...

"I find them interesting." Rose said shrugging, making us all roll our eyes.

_'Well hello little miss princess!_

_What's this I hear about you finally joining our little family for good?! Do I hear marriage vows?_

_You could have done soooo much better, I believe this is you passing your chance of staying with me for good? So young and so many wrong decisions already... _

_At least you dumped that Allen guy, I never liked him! _

_Honestly though, remember Al has a pumping instead of a head, aunt Ginny and uncle Harry must have dropped him really badly when he was a baby..._

_See-ya at Hogsmeade!_

_Freddie_

_Ps: _don't take too long to send me a response, I was supposed to use Polkey to deliver James a supply of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.'

I laughed turning the letter so that I could write Freddie a reply. Thankfully An had joined Paul for breakfast to tell him the good news of her free weekend after lunch and Rosie and Kat had already left to the library, so at least I had some privacy this time.

_'Freddie!_

_Don't worry about it, I'll watch out for pumpkin juice. _

_Don't tell Roxy yet, ok?_

_See you soon,_

_Di."_

I gave the letter back to Polkey along with small pieces of toast - what? I don't walk around carrying owl treats for Merlin's sake!

Jees, news runs fast at this bloody family, if it already left the Potter's house I wonder how long I have before Roxy, Hugo and Louis find out about it...

"Lost in your thoughts?" I looked up to see Scorp smiling at me.

"Oh, it's just Freddie, he wrote me about wedding vows?" I said so that Scorp would understand what it was about. Scorp started laughing immediately.

"You'll soon have a hard time keeping it a secret." He said once he regained control.

"Tell me about it..." I said rolling my eyes and getting up to join him. Even though Scorp's dating Rose now, I doubt he's about to start seating in Gryffindor's table.

"So, where're you off to? It's hard seeing you alone this days." Scorp said ruffling my hair.

"Library..." I muttered. "Your sweet little girlfriend decided we all need to finish all our essays for the week before lunch."

"She's charming, isn't she?" Scorp said laughing again.

"Where're you going to?" I asked him.

"Quidditch practice in half an hour, just thought I should see how you're doing before I head to the field." He said shrugging.

Oh that's right, Albus told me about it a few days ago.

"So you just wanted to check where Rose went after breakfast?" I said laughing, "'_just thought I should see how you're doing_' my ass!"

"Why? can't I suddenly be interested in my favorite cousin?" Scorp said pretending to be offended.

"I'm your only cousin Scorp." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, that's beside the point!" He said grinning.

"Can't you just cancel this stupid practice and get a hold of your girlfriend before she drives us all mad?" I said giving him my best puppy eyes expression.

"Right, and you want me to believe that's your only interest in me canceling practice?" He said looking at me sideways.

"Of course!" I said crossing my arms pretending to be insulted.

"So it has nothing to do with the schedule of a specific seeker?" He said grinning again.

"Shhh!" I said putting my finger on my lips and looking around concerned.

"Oh, you're pathetic." Scorp said pushing me and changing his direction to the quidditch pitch.

"Hey!" Albus said pulling me for a kiss once I entered our secret garden on the room of requirement after dinner. It was even nicer than I remembered.

"Hey you." I said giggling once we parted.

"I won't be able to see you tomorrow." Albus said sadly. "I tried getting started on my essays yesterday, but between practice and our little encounter tonight I still have a lot to do."

"Let's not worry about that right now." I said grabbing his hand and walking towards the chez long. "You know, I've been wondering how you always get here before I do."

"I know my ways around this castle." He said grinning.

"Oh really? Why doesn't that surprise me?" I said thinking about the Marauder's map that's probably in his pocket as we speak.

"Oh that reminds me, I got you something." He said pulling a small Honeydukes bag from his pocket.

"Sugar quills! How did you?" I asked biting one happily.

"I have my ways, show you sometime?" He offered kissing my cheeks as I savor it happily.

"Wouldn't have it differently." I said smiling.

"So, how was practice?" I asked after I finished my third sugar quill - what, I really like them, ok?

"All right I guess... Scorp's making us train really hard this year, but he's right, I wouldn't do it differently if I was captain, I can't even start thinking about not winning the cup this year." Albus said looking up at the sky.

"You don't have to, there's no ways you guys are not going to win it." I said looking sideways at him.

"There're always ways... quidditch is very unpredictable, and even though our next match is against Hufflepuff we can't let our guard down." He said frowning a bit.

"You guys take this waaaay too seriously..." I said shaking my head.

"You would too if you played." He said simply.

"I think I would be more concern not to fall if I played." I said frowning at the idea.

"I'm sure you'd be brilliant if you tried." He said sweetly, a small smile appearing on his handsome face.

"Oh, Freddie wrote me." I said completely changing the subject.

"About what?" Albus asked looking at me.

"About us." I said rolling my eyes, it was quite obvious.

"I knew it wouldn't take long until James told him." He said shrugging.

"Albus! If your family continues to tell each other at this rate, soon the whole school will find out about us." I said crossing my arms frowning.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He said looking at me again.

"It's not that, it's just we're doing so well as it is, why change things now?" I said carefully not to hurt his feeling.

"Things will have to change at some point, but I don't see why we wouldn't continue to be perfect." He muttered without looking at me this time.

**A/N: Hey again guys! So I really hope no one is sick yet with my love chapters, as I said I just don't want to change things too fast, but yeah, I think the plot might be about to take a turn soon...**

**Anyway, please take the time to review and leave your thoughts about this!**


	20. 20 - Consequences of not being public

**20\. Consequences of not being public.**

_The one where there's not much she can do. _

_'Freaking Greengrass,_

_I'm gonna kill you and Weasley twat! You two nearly drove us all mad with your hate for six freaking years and now you two decide to date them?! _

_I'm just glad I'm not in Hogwarts anymore, the four of you probably form the two most annoying couple on earth!_

_Don't you ever dare to start snogging Al in front of me or I may puke my lungs at you._

_Lovely-love,_

_Dominique'_

Now that's a letter I don't intend to answer, How rude! I thought as I laughed. Dom was probably right though, we did almost drove them all insane at least three times a week or so, well, nothing you can do about it now... I shrugged thinking to myself and throwing the letter on my backpack. 

For the past two weeks now, my secrete relationship with Albus has been absolutely incredible. We actually started to enjoy the secrecy, even though there were downsides, like not being able to stay together in public, it also helped making things more excited. We would really have to work to see each other, and that actually obligates us to make the best of our time together.

I'm pretty excited to see his quidditch game which is starting in about ten minutes from now, Rose and I are currently sitting in Slytherin's side, see, we had been planning this for some days now, we figured I could use my cousin as an excuse to be seated here - even though I haven't for the past six years - and accompanying Rose, his now very public new girlfriend, as an even better one. The after party would be easy too, Rose and Scorp had agreed not to be too _coupleish_ so that I could still use their company as an excuse, besides, I imagine it's going to be quite crowded, so no one will probable even notice me there.

This game is clearly already won before it even starts, there is absolutely no way Hufflepuff will even stand a chance against the Slytherin team, seriously, I have seen them practicing, it's sort of what the Gryffindor's team use to be when James was captain last year - of course Lily is still an outstanding seeker, and Hugo has developed into a pretty good chaser, but still, without James and Freddie they were pretty much lost.

Anyway, game's starting!

As I had predicted, in less than half an hour Slytherin was already 60 points ahead, the score was 80-20, so I thought I wouldn't miss much if I chitchatted for a bit.

"Rosie, how's everything going with Scorp?" I asked away. "I barely haven't seen you alone to ask you this."

"Oh, sorry..." Rose said blushing a little, I just rolled my eyes at her embarrassment. "It's been great, turns out you were right all along about him." She said smiling at me.

"I would say 'told you so', but that would just end up backfiring." I said and we both laughed - who could deny this after all.

"How's your 'thing' coming along?" Rose asked looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"It's going pretty well actually." I whispered also looking around. "Ok, maybe we could focus on you for now."

"Gosh you're becoming paranoid." Rose shouted as the crowd went wild. Slytherin 130 - 30 Hufflepuff.

"Well, you can never be too precautious." I said smiling a bit.

"Anyway, we should really agree on some girl time, I've even started to miss An and Kat lately." Rose said blushing a little before she added. "You know I didn't mean this the way it came out, right? I just mean that we weren't really friends with them before this year started."

"Relax Rosie." I said laughing. "I don't judge, you know that!"

It's a shame that An and Kat couldn't join us in the Slytherin side, but since Kat's still dating Daniel Austin - they getting pretty serious by the way - both of them are cheering for Hufflepuff.

"Oh my god! Al's going for the catch!" Rose shouted.

"Boy, he's fast." I said a little impressed again. "Rosie, is it too bad of me if I'm feeling kind of sorry for Hufflepuff? I mean, it's already 180 to Slytherin and 40 to Hufflepuff, and poor John appears to be having a really hard time trying to keep up with Albus..."

"John, As in John Bates? When did you get on first name basis with him?" Rose asked frowning.

"He's Anthony's friend." I shrugged.

"No, it's fine, I'm also feeling kind of sorry for Hufflepuff too..." She agreed.

We stopped talking to give our fool attention to the game, Albus was now going really fast and in a completely vertical position towards the ground.

"Oh, I don't think I can look at this, tell me when it's over." I said covering my eyes shivering.

"OOOOWWW!" I heard the crowed shout in disappointment after what seemed to be only a minute and people started moving towards the exit talking irritated tings I could not distinguish.

"Rose, What happened?!" I asked desperately, still covering my eyes with my hands. "Can I look? Is it over?"

"Hum... Di... I think you should look now... urm... Al's been hit by a bludger, I think he's unconscious.

"WHAT?" I said opening my eyes and looking at the field.

I couldn't see Albus, but the whole Slytherin team was now at a closed circle on the ground - I imagine he's probable in the middle of it - and teachers were running towards them.

"No..." I said eyes widened, covering my mouth in complete chock.

"Let's go." Rose said pushing me towards the exit so that we could make our way into the grounds.

"Hummm, Di?" Rose said to me as we reached the field's entrance.

"What?" I said throwing my arms in the air angrily, this is not the time for chitchat.

"You... erm... you shouldn't go..." Rose said looking down. "I mean, if you still want to keep it a secret and all..." She finished slowly looking up at me. "I'm sorry." She added quickly .

"I... right... yeah." I said unable to contain the pain in my tone.

"I really am." Rose repeated turning her back to me and running towards the field, leaving me completely alone.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I shouted quickly getting up of the couch.

I've been waiting for either Rose or Scorp to enter their common room for more than half an hour now. It was Rose, of course, who did.

"He'll be ok." Rose said coming inside and seating in the spot I was occupying only a few seconds ago. "The team is down at the hospital wing with him, he's erm... he's still unconscious." Rose said slowly.

"UNCONSCIOUS?! How the bloody hell do they know he's going to be ok then?" I shouted barely able to control my emotions.

"Madam Pomfrey has given him some really strong pain killers Di, but she said we shouldn't worry about posterior damages." Rose stated clearly trying to calm me down.

She was definitely doing a lousy job.

"POSTERIOR DAMAGES?!" You mean like amnesia or something?" I shouted again. I could feel my skin burning.

"No he's not getting amnesia!" Rose shouted. "Oh for Merlin's sake, CALM YOURSELF WOMAN!" she snapped.

I seated down next to Rose, still unable to calm myself. What if he did get amnesia? What if he forgot all about us and just started shouting at me all over again? Oh, no, no, no, I could not handle going back to square minus fifty again...

"Sweetie, stop worrying, he's not getting amnesia, he's not forgetting about you, everything is going to be just fine. Rose said wrapping her arm around me.

Merlin, I hope she's right.

"He'll be pretty angry with himself though..." Rose said again looking nowhere in specific.

"What?" I asked not having properly being paying attention.

"They lost by ten points, 180 - 190." Rose said studding my face as if I was an alien. "Haven't you seen that?"

"They lost? No Rose, I haven't, if you didn't notice I was kind of occupied in the middle of a panicking attack." I snapped.

"Was?" She said raising an eyebrow. "More like you are still having a panicking attack."

"Oh, shush!" I hissed angrily.

"Well what did you expected Diane? That keeping your relationship a secret would just be like blooming flowers on Spring?" Rose said frowning.

I thought about snapping at her clear lack of sensibility, but I was so desperate about the whole thing that I just couldn't manage it.

"Well... sort of..." I said in a low voice.

"Oh Di, I'm sorry." Rose said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just... I can only imagine how hard it's being on both of you that you can't visit."

"So much for the blossoming flowers hum?" I said throwing my head back.

As it turned out, Albus ended up spending three days in the hospital wing, THREE FREAKING DAYS, in which no one managed a way to let me in without being noticed, so I haven't actually seen him. Of course Lily's first idea was the invisibility cloak, but apparently Albus had putted some kind of spell in his trunk that required a password to open, and according to everyone he was in some strong pain killers that kept his mind away, so he was only talking rubbish and not making much sense.

He was allowed to return to his regular routines on Tuesday morning, so our only contact until now had been the grin he gave me when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Of course, if I wanted it all to be a secret he wasn't allowed to just seat with me in Gryffindor's table and chitchat.

Crap. This might be trickier than I thought...

So yeah, ok? Needless to say, I'm really starting to rethink all this secrecy bullshit, I mean, he scared me to death on Saturday, and I couldn't help feeling that not being able to visit him in the hospital wing was some sort of punishment.

"What's up Di?" Rose said staring at me during breakfast.

"Oh nothing..." I managed after I took a deep breath and returned to slowly playing with my toast. I was not very hungry lately.

"Feeling grumpy again, are we?" Lily said sitting down next to Rose.

"Sod off!" I hissed at them getting up immediately. Ok, I know that snapping at them was not right, ok? But couldn't they just let me be?

I went directly to our defense against the dark arts class, I waited for about twenty minutes before people actually started getting inside and by that time I pretended to be deep reading the theoretical book so that no one would bother me.

Rose, of course, took a sit by my side, and I know she knows exactly what I'm trying to pull here, but for once she actually respected it and said nothing.

Thanks Merlin it was a theoretical class, so no interaction was required - although throwing some hexes at people didn't seem like a bad idea at the moment.

I received a question look from Albus after class was over, but I just muttered 'latter' and rushed out of there.

Ever since the accident on Saturday I had been completely on edge with everyone. Seriously, I know it's no one's fault I've chosen to keep this relationship a secret, but couldn't they just give me some space?

I've gone over and over again my past few weeks with Albus in my head, and they have really been amazing, so what exactly was I doing? But then again, he hadn't complain to me about keeping it a secret, maybe he was enjoying a little too much being single in everyone else's eyes?

Ok, stop it!

I was trying to take advantage of my free period before lunch wandering around the castle alone trying to figure things out and hopefully calm myself a little.

"Diane!" I looked up to see a Greg Harrison facing me.

Oh how great, is this really the time to play jokes on me Merlin? Freaking shit, why won't you leave me alone!

"Sod off." I hissed.

"Not a good time then?" Harrison replied with a stupid grin.

"One would think that you'd already gotten the message that it's never a good time for you!" I snapped.

"Wow, Seriously PMSing... you're still looking magnificent though, of course." Antony said winking at me as he made his way into the opposite direction I was currently heading.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked around. Apparently I've been walking in circles, because I'm currently right in front of DADA's classroom door again.

I rolled my eyes at myself and made to move when something crossed my mind, there is no defense against the dark arts classes now, they're always double classes and since lunch right after this period, the room will be empty.

I quickly opened the door but then I stopped in compete shock at what I saw.

There, right in front of me, was Albus, sitting in a chair in the middle of the classroom, looking on the opposite direction, and sitting right on top of him was Ruth freaking Hill.

My heart skipped a beat. Ok, they did not see you, just leave. I thought while still opening and shutting my mouth repeatedly. I actually tried to move backwards, but ended up hitting the door and - as if the situation couldn't get worst - falling down.

I looked up still hopping nether of them had see me, but it was clearly too late. Albus was facing me with complete horror on his face while Hill started laughing.

"Oh, it's just you, get moving then." She ordered still laughing.

"What on earth are you doing Hill?" I said suddenly realizing that something was clearly holding Albus back and he was apparently unable to move or speak.

"Invisible rope spell and silencing charm." She said shrugging. "Why do you care?" She said in a bitchy way.

"That's illegal!" I snapped enabled to contain myself.

"Yeah right, who cares? Listen Greengrass, your friend already got what she wanted and stole Malfoy away from Gloria, you're not getting Potter as well!" She snapped.

"Getting Potter?" I said in disbelieve, who does she think she is?

"That's what you want, isn't it? I never bought that charade about hating him, ridiculous actually, look at him, such a babe! So there, why don't you prove it? Don't you hate him? Then GET OUT!"

I've even surprised myself as I found out that I was closing the door behind me leaving a panicking Albus behind. How on earth had he fallen into that one? I thought irritated.

I ran not entirely sure where I was going, apparently my mind and my body were completed disconnected right now, since I could only think about what had just happened and still my legs seemed to be getting me somewhere.

Right, good one legs! I thought as I found myself in front of Rose and Scorp's common room. I rushed myself inside still breathing heavily from all the running - I really need to start exercising more.

"ROSE, SCORP!" I yelled looking around slowly registration the fact that no one's here. "SOMEONE, PLEASE!"

"Diane? Is that you?" I heard Rose's voice coming from Scorp's room. Strange.

"Rose?" I said already heading towards the boy's stairs.

"What's going on?" Rose said putting her face outside the door before I managed to open it.

"Rose!" I said catching up my breath. It's Al-"

"What are you doing here?" Scorp said opening the door and looking incredibly irritated.

OH MY GOD! Scorp didn't have his shirt on, and Rose had hers reversed.

"WHAT?!" I shouted completely baffled, I was having a hard time putting two and two together. "Were you two...?" I asked completely shocked. Rose blushed furiously - compromising, I'd say.

"Diane, what the fuck are you doing here?" Scorpius snapped.

"ALBUS!" I shouted retuning back to earth. "You have to- Hill has him- Defense class!"

"WHAT?" Rose said trying to get a hold of what I was saying.

"GO!" I shouted to either one of them.

Scorp finally took his shirt from somewhere in the floor and started grumbling down the stairs and off the common room clearly upset.

"What's going on?" Rose snapped.

"Your shirt is reversed." I muttered.

"I.. what?" Rose said looking down and blushing furiously again.

"It's Albus." I said trying not to freak out about what I'd just seen. "Hill has him, invisible rope spell and silencing charm, I think she is trying to harass him or something."

"And you found them?" Rose said finally putting her shirt back again in its right side.

"Yes." I said a little annoyed.

"And you did nothing?" Rose snapped, completely shocked.

"It's not like I could, ok? She dared me, she said she never bought my 'I hate you' act, or something." I said defensively.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes Diane! How could you just leave him there? It's illegal!" Rose hissed at me.

"Don't piss me off Rose, don't forget I just found you having sex with my cousin!" I hissed back.

"We weren't." She replied a little defensively.

"Right." I said making my way down the stairs, I was not in the mood for either one of those conversations right now.

I sat at the couch alone - Rose had gone straight to her room clearly mad - for what seemed like an eternity waiting for them to be back. What on earth is taking them so long?

I was looking at my nails, thinking if I should start biting them, if I'm ever going to take this habit, now seems like a pretty dam good time to do it, when I heard the door opening and stood up immediately.

Scorp came in, but he was alone.

"What happened?!" I shouted desperately.

"He's fine, went to Slytherin's common room." Scorp replied barely looking at me. "Did you really found him and left him there?" Scorp suddenly snapped looking at me in disbelieve.

"Well technically." I said defensively. "There wasn't much I could do about it, she dared me to prove her that I really hated him."

"And you did? You're pathetic." He said going up his stairs alone.

"Wait!" I called after him, he barely stop to look back. "Did he say something."

"Yeah he said something. First you don't visit him in the hospital wing because it's absolutely crucial that no one knows about you two." He said this last bit ironically. "Then you barley look at him today, and if that wasn't enough you leave him to nearly be sexually harassed by that nutcake? he's pretty dam angry!"

Fuck.

**A/N: I know, I know, this is probably the last thing that anyone was looking for, but don't kill me just yet, I just thought that things had to change a little.**

**Please tell m what you thought though and how mad at me you guys are right now, just remember that I love you all. **


	21. 21 - Starting to make emends

**21\. Starting to make emends.**

_The one when Diane needs to start facing people._

The next days passed in the most terrible way possible. Albus was clearly avoiding me, and of course, due to their Potter secret artifacts - the cloak of invisibility and the marauder's map - he was successfully disappearing out of my sight every time that I would actually have a shot at speaking to him.

I tried writing him a note establishing a time and what he should think about for us to meet at the room of requirement like we used to, but after staying there alone for an entire free period I gave up on the idea.

Rose and Scorp were also mad at me and avoiding any long conversations - not sure thought if it was because:

a) I interrupted them while they were almost at it - or at it, I don't really know;

b) I yelled at Rose for showing me that I was a prat;

c) I didn't visit Albus on the hospital wing, nor have I talked to him ever since;

d) I left Albus alone with Hill;

e) all of the above.

Probably e...

Hey, look at that, I actually have a chance of getting straights 'Os' on my N.E.W.T.s. Yeap that was ironic, in case you didn't notice.

An and Kat were constantly worrying about me staying all nights in Gryffindor's common room with them doing homework instead of with Rose - that was always the excuse for when I was meeting Albus, and since we also did go to Rose and Scorp's common room when we hadn't planned a night out, they thought I went to see Rose pretty much every night.

I thought about telling them the whole story, but now I wasn't even sure anymore if there was one to tell, so I just ended up lying about getting in a fight with Rose about the essay that we had to do for Charm - no one would actually buy that if it wasn't Rose we were talking about, so thankfully, they accepted my excuse quickly.

I was feeling quite dreadful, after I snapped out of my bitchy side. They had all been right about me, I was so absorbed in my secret life that didn't have the guts to snap out of it when Albus needed me to be his girlfriend. I had left him in the hospital wing for three days without paying him any visit because of what people might start saying, I had walked out on him when he needed help with crazy lunatic fan girls because I was too proud to admit to a freaking bastard I don't even like that I cared about him. I mean, seriously? No guts, absence, pride, it sounded like I was the Slytherin in this relationship.

I was now in my room alone, having just invented a headache to An and Kat, wearing the shirt Albus landed to me in our detention in return for my nudity, slowly flipping the beautiful clasp he once gave me. All along I have left it attached inside my backpack, like he had always done with his, but for now, this two items just seemed like the only reminders I still had about our once perfect relationship.

As I heard a knock on the door I quickly cover myself with my blanket, it's not like I'm still trying to keep my relationship a secret, but I wasn't even sure anymore if Albus would want the word to spread, and even worst, I wasn't even sure we if we still had one.

"May I?" Lily said appearing behind the door.

"Oh yeah, sure." I said slowly uncovering myself.

I hadn't talk to Lily ever since Hill's episode, but I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to hear her snapping at me. I get it, I was a coldblooded person, ok?

"Want to tell me what happened?" She asked carefully sitting down at the edge of my bed.

"Haven't you heard it already?" I asked a little confused.

"I have, but I would like to hear your side of things for a change." She said smiling a bit.

I took a deep breath and started telling her the whole story - except for the part of Rose almost having sex with Scorp, of course, she was still my best friend. I could see it quite clear now why I had been a bitch, but at the time I somehow honestly thought that I was doing the right thing.

"Ok... so what exactly are you planning on doing? Not sitting here mopping all day, I presume." She eyed me deeply.

"There's nothing else I can do Lils." I said throwing my hands in the air. "I tried talking to Albus, but he keeps disappearing, you know how he does that." I said frowning a bit. "And I don't think I have either Rose or Scorp at my side on this one."

"Oh wow! I didn't know you were so bad at this." Lily said laughing a bit. "Why didn't you come looking for me?"

"I thought you'd be mad..." I said blushing a little.

"Right, because you haven't been mature? As if Al's being now, hiding under a freaking cloak and a map." She said frowning.

"Well he has a good reason..." I said looking at my hands embarrassed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, snap out of it Diane." Lily snapped. "You have everything you need, you're just not using your brain properly."

"I- I have?" I said slowly looking at her, what advantage could I possibly have right now?

"Yes you numnuts." She said throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "First things first, who do you know that knows Al best?"

"I don't know..." I said giving it a thought. "Scorp and your family I suppose."

"And I don't expect you to write mum and dad soon about it, am I right?" Lily said smiling.

"No!" I said a little bit too loud, taken aback.

"Good. So you have Scorp - who for what you've told me, is not talking to you - James, and the master, Mss. Lily Potter." Lily said giving a theatrical bow.

"Right." I said laughing a bit.

"Ok, we're getting there." Lily said smiling. "So who do you know that knows better than anyone about the cloak and the map?"

"Your father?" I said more as a question than a proper answer.

"Well, that's probably true..." Lily said giving it a quick thought. "But I wasn't talking about him because we've been through this, and you're not writing to him, so..." She stopped dramatically to see if I'd complete her sentence, but since I kept looking at her completely clueless, she finally gave in. "James."

"James, right." I said still not sure where she was going.

I miss James... and Lily has a point, I mean, if good old James was still at Hogwarts he'd still have both the map and the cloak, so I would surely be able to confront Albus about all this...

"Write to him you nutcake! He knows better than anyone here about the cloak and the map, and he knows Al, put two and two together, and he'll tell you exactly where, when, and how to find and corner him." Lily said snapping me out of my own thoughts.

"WOW!" I said straightening myself up. "That's actually genius!".

"I know, I know, thank you very much." Lily said pretending she was a star in some muggle movie that had just won an Ozark - no, that's not right...oh, Oscar! Ten points to Diane everyone! No, wait, this is not the point here...

"Hey! Stop staring at me and move that fat ars of yours." Lily snapped as I was stupidly staring at her blinking like a maniac.

"Right." I said snapping back into reality and started grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill.

_'James,_

_I miss you! Why didn't you fail all your N.E.W.T.s to stay at Hogwarts like we planed?_

_I have sort of put myself into a sticky situation with your brother and he's been hiding under the __cloak__ with the map's help, so I thought - Ok, Lily thought - about asking the master how to corner him._

_Any tips?_

_Miss you,_

_Di._

_Hey Jamesy-poo!_

_Super James and the magnificent Lily against Albastard again! LET'S GET HIM!_

_PS: tell nana to knit me a Gryffindor scarf, will you? It's getting really cold here and I don't seem to remember where I left mine.'_

Lily had written the last bit of it, of course, but it was all pretty genius. If anyone knew how to corner Albus when in possession of the Potter items, it was James.

"Now," Lily proceeded calling my attention. "Go apologize to Rose, you two can't keep mopping at the lost of a best friend, just go find her already. I'll mail the letter for you, I think James is with Freddie in Hogsmeade this week, so you'll should get your answer soon."

"Thanks Lils, and I tried talking to Roses, she doesn't wanna talk to me." I said suddenly feeling sad again.

"Who said about anything about wanting? Just go into her freaking common room and corner her." Lily said grinning.

"I can't, the passwords change weekly, remember?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Peeves." Lily said simply.

"Lily, I doubt Peeve will want to help me." I said looking at her as if she was mad - ok, she had been genius before, but honestly, Peeves?

"The password you numnuts, it's Peeves." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, thank you." I said suddenly realizing it and throwing myself at her for a hug.

"How have you managed to survive six years and a half without my constant help again?" Lily asked me laughing.

"James." I shrugged.

"Right you are, James! I'll send him the letter now, and you! Don't come back here before apologizing your ass off to Rose."

"Right." I said getting up immediately going to the door.

"Hey, numnuts!" Lily called.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Do you really want to wander around the school with Al's shirt on?" She replied raising an eyebrow.

Oh freaking shit! I was still wearying Albus' shirt. Merlin, what would I do without Lily?

I stopped in front of Rose's common room, feeling a little panicked about how she was going to react when I just walked in.

'No matter what you do, don't go up to Scorp's room.' I thought three times before I said the password and entered their common room.

To my great relieve Rose was sitting alone, fully dressed this time, at the fireplace doing one of her essays.

I knocked on the door, even though I was already inside, as a polite way to make her notice me. It worked.

"Hey Rosie..." I said looking already embarrassed.

"How did you get in?" She asked seriously.

"Rose, stop!" I said regretting it immediately as I saw her get irritated. "Erm- it's not that... just please let me tell you all I have to, ok? When I'm done you can do or say whatever you want, you can even hex me."

"Ok." Rose said finally after thinking about it for a while, she probably really wanted to hex me.

"Right." I said recomposing myself. "Fist and most importantly: I'm sorry. I really am Rose, for everything. I'm sorry I was a bitch for a couple of days when you were only trying to help me and I'm sorry I ended up discounting all my 'drama queen' issues at you. I'm sorry for intruding your privacy and for shouting at your face about it later. I respect you, I really do, and I'm proud of you for what you've become, you're not the girl you were when we first started this year, and I'm sorry for not being able to catch up on your progress. I'm sorry about the way I acted with Albus, he's your cousin, and I was a coldhearted bitch putting my pride ahead of our relationship." I finally finished, eyeing Rose hopefully.

I permitted myself to walk a little closer to the couch Rose was sitting on, but didn't dare to sit on it.

"I'm sorry Rose." I repeated again. "About everything... but specially for not acting like the friend you deserve lately." I said shaking my head finally relieved as I took it all out of my chest.

"Are you done?" Rose asked examining me.

"Yeah... should I run for my life now?" I asked smiling a bit.

"No. I don't think there'll be any need." She said carefully. "Fuck Diane, you've really hurt me! What the hell was going on in that head of yours?"

"I know..." I said a embarrassed. "I was being immature Rose, putting my problems about everyone, and now you, Scorp, and Albus are all insanely mad at me, of course."

"Well you can't just do that whenever it pleases you, no one is obligated to stand being treated like shit." She said throwing her hands in the air.

"I know..." I said looking down at my feet.

"Look Di," She started off and I looked quickly at her for using my nickname. "As I said before, you really hurt me, but I can't see this grudge sticking for too long unless you start acting like a baboon on drugs again."

"No drugs." I stated nodding accepting that I was a baboon.

"Ok baboon, so we can try to be normal again. Oh will you just take a seat already? You're looking like a wounded soldier standing up like that." Rose snapped laughing.

"So... erm- where's Scorp?" I said quickly sitting down, trying to start a regular conversation.

"Patrol... freaking Harrison cancelled on the last minute again, he's seriously starting to annoy me." Rose replied irritated.

"Took you long enough." I said relaxing a bit. "You should report him, maybe McGonagall will finally come into her senses and take his badge, or better yet, ban him from Hogwarts."

"Is he stalking you again?" Rose asked in disbelieve.

"Same as usual." I shrugged.

"So, any idea on how to get my cousin to talk to you?" Rose blurted.

"Is he still coming here?" I asked hopefully.

"No, he stopped... sorry." Rose said looking truly sorry.

"Well, why don't you let me worry about that?" I said smiling a bit. "This night is about you, and we have a lot to catch up."

"Fine, fine... Ask away already." Rose said throwing her hands in air again as an 'I give up' sign.

"So? Did you do it?" I finally asked dying of curiosity.

"Well... sort off..." Rose said blushing. "Not that day of course, but we weren't really, just so you know, but then a few nights after that it kind of happened." Rose said trying to cover her tomato face with her hands.

"Oh my god Rosie, I can't believe I'm only finding out about this now! Although I was being a cold hearted bitch, so..." I said pulling a face.

Rose laughed a bit, so I playfully kicked her.

"Hey, you said it." She said laughing harder. "So, do you think I should worry about it?" Rose said getting serious again. "You think it was too soon? Is he going do think I'm a slut?"

"Hey, calm down Rosie." I snapped. "No it wasn't too soon, there's no 'too soon', every couple has their own time, besides, Scorp couldn't think that about you even if you dumped him and slept with the entire male population of Hogwarts."

"Really?" Rose said a little calmer.

"Really Rosie, I promise." I said smiling and we fell silence for a bit.

It's amazing having her back, seriously, I hardly know how I've been surviving Hogwarts without her for the past few days. Of course Albus had become important to me and I still had to manage that apology, but still, I have lived without him before, but I hadn't live without Rose - not at Hogwarts at least - and it sucked.

"Rosie?" I said suddenly. "Is Scorp insanely mad at me?"

"Don't worry, he was the first to crack." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Who's he? May I asked?"

I turned my head so fast that I immediately felt the cramp.

"Scorpy!" I said running towards him.

I ended up throwing myself so hard at him that we both fell on the ground, but who cares? Ok, maybe he does because I only fell on top of him, which means that he was the one who felt the massive impact on the floor.

"Hey, easy there numnuts, you might break my ribs or something." Scorp said frowning as he pushed me off him.

"How? You're iron-men!" I said laughing.

Scorp and I would just love to play super-hero as a kid after watching any muggle movie that had them at my house. I would always be the incredible woman, of course, and he would be whomever we just saw.

Why are the majority of super heroes male and we get stuck with the princesses? It's not fair...

"Oh, you wanna laugh?" He said grinning maniacally.

"No, no, no!" I said eyes widen, I knew what was coming. And just like I expected, he starter tickling me.

"Hey kids, behave." Rose said standing up and doing an impressive imitation of her mother - I wonder sometimes if she has any idea how much she's capable of resembling Hermione.

"Of course milady." Scorp answered getting up immediately. "I take you two have finally made up?"

"Well, we all knew it wouldn't last long." She said finally kissing him lightly on the lips.

"And that's my cue." I said winking at both of them before I went out.

As I lay down on my bed that night I couldn't help but smile. I still have one person to apologize too, but all in all I have Rose back, and Scorp, and even though their love life is perfect at the moment and mine isn't I could only feel happy for them - finally I have my priorities set.

Two down, one to go!

**A/N: Hey guys! So well, at least we'll have Rose and Scorp back, right? Besides, it was nice writing about Lily, I have great hope for the next chapter!**

**Any ideas you guys want to share?**

**Again I'd like to thank all of you for the amazing support that you're giving me, it's amazing to see my first story with already more than twenty chapters (wow!) and it's all because of you, so thank you!**

**Please take the time to leave me a review :)**


	22. 22 - One to go

**22\. One to go**

_The one when Diane confronts Albus._

_'Di,_

_What's that I hear about pumpkin headed brother using the family secrets to run away from a lady? He's this family disgrace! Sticking dark magic on our blood reputation! I shall not allow this. _

_Fear not milady, you have the superior Jamesy-poo at your service. _

_Ok first, no one walks around with the map all day! The map is sacred, and must be kept safe. This means that Al's not wondering around Hogwarts all day looking at it, he has the __cloak__, that's enough. He'll only use the map at forbidden hours, to avoid a place you might have cornered him before - if his paranoid - and of course, for seriously amazing pranks - although only I can manage those, so I wouldn't worry._

_Now, Al has always hated to lose time, so he doesn't go wandering around the castle for no reason and he'll always go for the shorter way - which also means that he'll be using the regular secret passages._

_So finally, I give you my master plan! _

_First Get a hold of his schedule - which I'm guessing you already know by heart at this point - choose a class you do not take, this is very important, it'll help you to get him at a weak moment, he'll not be prepared for your attach. Map the route he has to take to get there and get inside a secrete short-cut on the way. Get there earlier, be prepared! You'll easily know he's inside because the entrance will be open for a split second, but you'll see no one coming. Once that happens you'll throw a decoy detonator at his direction, he'll panic because he's paranoid, so he'll run to the opposite direction, and that means, at you. Quickly throw a hand full of Instant darkness powder straight at his direction so that you can identify where he is even with the __cloak__. Warning: he might still bump into you._

_Then milady, it's up to you. Take the __cloak__ off, petrify him, get necked and take a picture for me, whatever you want - although I strongly recommend the latter. _

_Don't worry, Freddy has happily agreed on providing all Weasley Wizard Wheezes products you'll need in the help of clearing our family's name of that stupid pumpkin headed boy I used to call a brother. You'll find the decoy detonators and the instant darkness powder in the little box that came with this letter. _

_I trust you not to mess up my master plan and to tell me when my family name has been clear._

_Always yours,_

_Jamesy-poo'_

_Lily-piggy! _

_Albastard stands no chance against our brilliancy and extraordinary charm!_

_PS: Write to nana yourself! _

I read James's letter about four or five time, probably looking like a moron since I was grinning stupidly. GENIUS! Absolute perfection! All right, recap:

1st - Think about a class that he takes and you don't; easy enough: Astronomy;

2nd - Three secret shortcuts on the way up, but since he has a free period before that, stick to the final one;

3rd - Get there earlier: done, I also have a free period before his class, although I might end up losing Arithmancy;

4th - Pay attention to the entrance, get decoy detonators and instant darkness powder ready;

5th - Do what you want with him.

Uuuuu, I like that last part! I thought laughing hard.

"DIANE!" I looked up and found Rose staring at me.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You've been grinning, laughing, and going completely crazy over that letter, what is it?" Rose asked frowning.

Even though I wanted to keep this plan a secret, there's no way I'm not telling Rose about it, I'm done keeping things from her, lesson learned. Only one tiny problem, both An and Kat are right in front of us, also looking curiously at me, and I'm not ready to tell them just yet.

"Oh, letter is from dad, he's been promoted!" I said kicking Rose under the table.

Rose knew that my father had a massage clinic and worked for himself, so there was no way of him being promoted, I just seriously hoped she understood what I was doing.

"WOW!" Kat said smiling. "Congrats!"

"That's great Di!" An offered smiling. "Erm.. what exactly does your father do again?"

"He's a masseuse, muggle thing, you know..." I said vaguely discouraging her to keep asking about it.

"Hey girls!" Lily said getting closer to us now. "An, Kat, don't you two have divination now? I heard some kid in your year saying that the class was starting earlier."

"What?" They shouted in unison getting up and running towards the entrance door immediately.

"Lily, you're so evil!" I said trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, screw it, I wanna see it!" Lily said getting the letter from my hand and seating in front of us.

"Hey! I should be seeing that!" Rose snapped trying to take the letter from Lily's hand.

"Well come on here then, this was my idea, so move your fat ars!" Lily said holding the letter away from Rose's range.

"But she's my best friend!" Rose shouted. "Well, FINE! Give it to me when you're done then." She said crossing her arms after realizing that Lily was really not going to handle it to her.

I watched Lily with a knowing smile, there was no way that she wasn't going to think that James plan was absolutely...

"GENIUS!" There you go. "Ha! I was completely right, he stands no chance against us!" Lily said clapping her hands in excitement after she handed the letter to Rose.

"I know, right? Merlin, I think that's one of his best plans..." I said haply.

"I don't know..." Lily said giving it a thought. "He made some really good pranks at Hogwarts, but his area of expertise has always been Al, so he gets pretty genius on vacations..."

I laughed at that.

"Oh my god!" Rose exclaim covering her mouth with her hand baffled. "That's brilliant!"

"Told you I had a plan." I said grinning proudly.

"Actually you should have seen her before I told her to write James and talk to you, she looked like a lost puppy in her bed." Lily said laughing.

Yeah, yeah...

"Yeah, right." I said crossing my arms. "It doesn't matter now, ok?"

"You're pathetic." Rose stated laughing and Lily quickly joined her.

"So when are you going into action?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well... we both take: charms, transfiguration, potions, herbology and defense against the dark arts, so the only difference in our schedule is that I take Arithmancy, while he takes astronomy." I stated while Rose nodded.

"Seriously, how did you pass your herbology and your potions O.W.L.s, everyone knows you suck at both of them." Lily said laughing a bit. Gees Lils, thanks for the support...

"She doesn't suck Lily." Rose said frowning. "And this is not the topic here, especially since Arithmancy and astronomy are both today."

"Right you are Rosie." I said grinning again.

"So, do you need us to take care of anyone?" Lily started saying. "You have to get him alone."

"No need, none of his Slytherin buddies takes astronomy, so he'll be pretty much alone already. Although I wouldn't mind if you could keep him company in our free period Rose, just to make sure." I said looking hopefully at Rose.

"Of course, I'll try to keep him in a good mood." Rose said clapping her hands.

"Tell me if you need anything from me then and don't forget you'll have to tell me everything latter. I should probably get going I have charms now." Lily said winking at me and getting up.

"And we have herbology," Rose said getting up immediately. "Let's go Di!"

Herbology class only helped me remember why I had written to James, Albus made - again - absolutely no effort in even acknowledging my existence. I actually wondered what would happen if I declared our relationship in public, but my conclusion had been that he would probably announce that I was absolutely crazy or something like that.

I also found out that Scorp has decided to ignore me too when with Albus, probably out of respect or something - Scorp's full of high morals like that - he did, however, manage to smile at me once when Albus wasn't looking and then again when he came to talk to Rose. It was probably better anyway, since us chatting might have putted Albus in a bad mood and I really don't want that, especially not for today.

Rose had left me right after class giving me a wink of encouragement before she headed off with both Scorp and Albus inside the castle. I slowly wandered outside for a minute, then I decided to try to calm myself down by eating all my weight in sweets at the kitchen, but that was only making me more nervous - if that's even possible - so I decided that it was better to just go and wait for Albus.

I made sure no one was looking before I entered the third and closest short cut to the astronomy tower, I had no intention of students finding out about this secrete passage right now. It's sort of like a really strait corridor, barely illuminated by dim lights. I made my way to its middle, set down and waited.

I don't actually know how long I stayed there, getting up immediately every time I heard a noise outside only to sit back down again seconds after. Maybe Rose let something slip and he wasn't coming, or maybe it was just stupid of me to believe in James when he said Albus didn't lose time...

I was almost losing my hopes when I finally heard a noise outside that started to increase as if it was coming in my direction.

This is it! I thought getting up. Decoy detonators closed at my right hand, and instant darkness powder on my left. I'm ready.

The door briefly opened and closed again but I could see no one. I quickly threw the decoy detonator at the entrance's direction, and just like James predicted, I started hearing running footsteps towards me. I listen carefully as it got closer, squeezing the instant darkness powder in my hands. Time to throw it! Was all I thought before something solid collided with me. I released the powder on the fall, not sure if I had been able to catch him. I quickly got up adjusting my eyes to the instant darkness as I looked down and fond dark black powders floating on a surface that resembled a lot a human body.

Without thinking about it twice, I threw myself at it, looking for its end to undercover him. Once I found it, I quickly grabbed the solid, silky material, and took it off in a rush, but I only found feet. It took me a moment to realize what was happening since I was clearing having an adrenaline rush.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice saying from behind me.

As I turned, however, instead of seeing Albus' face like I was expecting, I only saw more floating back powder. I turned around carefully not to let him go and found the cloak's end again slowly pushing it towards me.

"You've been avoiding me." I stated staring at his bright green eyes. Merlin he has really nice eyes...

"And yet you still clearly haven't got the message." He hissed.

"Albus, listen to me-"

"No! You listen to me, I don't wanna have this talk right now!" He shouted.

"You can't keep running away from me, we have to talk!" I snapped.

"No we don't, At least not right now!" Albus snapped back.

"When then? Because you've been avoiding me for almost a week now." I said.

"You don't get it, get off me." He said trying to move from underneath me.

This is ridiculous, the boy's at least three times my size, he could clearly get off anytime he wanted too, but then he probably would end up hurting me in the process.

"Please listen to me Albus, I didn't mean for any of it to happen-"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT? You didn't visit me once when I was in the hospital wing, NOT EVEN ONCE, and I was there for three fucking days! You ignored me when I got out and then what? You found me trapped by bloody freaking Hill and LEFT ME THERE!" He shouted, his face was getting redder by the minute.

"I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking!" I said pleading. "Albus, please-"

"No, enough! You had your laugh already, isn't that what you wanted all along? Play the biggest prank on me? Well congrats, you won it." Albus said looking to his right side.

"I was not a pran-"

"Get off me, I'll be late for class." He stated seriously, barely looking at me.

"You wanna leave? then go..." I sighed getting off him. He didn't hesitate even for a split second and started to walk pass me.

Oh my god, what do I do? He's leaving! He's actually leaving, I'm not prepared for this, I thought he would at least listen to me. My heart is beating so loudly that I can barely hear my thoughts. What do I do? What would James do?

Oh crap. Screw it.

"...But I'm getting naked." I blurted.

Albus stopped suddenly looking back at me blinking as if he was making a huge effort to process what I just said.

"You- you what?" He asked stunned.

"You heard me, I'm getting naked." I repeated while already unbuttoning my shirt.

It was only when my shirt was off that I realized what I was doing. Well, screw it, he'll at least hear me out. I took my boots and my socks off and turned giving my back to him as I slowly took off my skirt. If I remembered correctly, my butt is his favorite part of my body, so he should enjoy this.

I slowly opened my pink lace bra, holding it up for a bit before I dropped it. Then I went for the matching underwear, banding a little and taking all my time to take it off until it was finally on the ground.

Slowly I turned back to face him. There was absolute shock on him face, his eyebrows were raised so high that I could barely see them behind his massy hair and his mouth kept opening and closing as if he had forgotten how to speak.

You wanna know how I feel?" I said, slowly as tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I feel embarrassed and exposed, cold, alone and humiliated. Believe me, this is not how I pictured it would be like taking my cloth off in front of a guy for the first time. But I don't care, this is how I made you feel, even if it wasn't my intention, I would never, ever, do anything to hurt you like this on purpose, I.. I really, really like you Al, and..." I stopped to take a deep breath and recompose myself a little. "... and I'm sorry."

I let the silence fill in the passage as Albus started walking slowly in my direction, looking at me closely, still barely able to keep his mouth closed.

"You... you called be Al." he said in a bare whisper, inches from my face. I nodded.

He closed the space between us, kissing me gently, holding my head with his hands, not daring to touch my body. I let my stomach be taken by crazy butterflies, he was kissing me again, Albus was finally kissing me! I wrapped my arms around him, I didn't care anymore that I was naked, I only wanted to feel him close again.

"You're beautiful." Al whispered in my ears, carefully taking the lock of hair that had fallen on my face and tucking it behind my left ear and gently reached my chin and moved it up so I'd look into his eyes.

"So are you." I said smiling a bit.

"No." He said taking one step behind to look at me again. "You really, truly are."

And then he kissed me again, holding me close to him this time, both hands slowly coming down through my back into my hips, and all of a sudden I felt like I could conquer the world, it didn't matter anymore if no one knew about us or if we were on the cover of the daily prophet on the next morning edition, all that matters is that, for now, I have him, and I have no intention of letting him go again.

**A/N: Hey guys, I won't say much, this chapter means a lot to me and I really want to know what you all thought of it, so please take the time to leave me a review.**

**Thank you all you reading my story :)**


	23. 23 - Planning a Surprise

**23\. Planning a Surprise**

The one when Scorp's almost paranoid.

"Diane, over here!" Rose called out for me, bringing me right back to earth.

Apparently I was already halfway to the Great Hall - even though I have no record of walking this way.

"What?" I asked completely lost.

"We're going to my common room, right now!" She said grabbing my sleeve and leading the way. What the hell?

"Why are we here Rose? We'll miss dinner!" I said once we entered her common room, but she didn't stop there and continue walking towards her dorm without even looking back at me.

Freaking crazy Weasleys, I thought rolling my eyes and following.

Once I opened the door I was completely surprised to see Lily already setting on Rose's bed and an absurd amount of sandwiches, cookies and a jar of pumpkin juice in front her.

"What the fuc-"

"HOW DID IT GO?!" Lily interrupted me clapping her hands in excitement.

"Oh..." I said finally putting two and two together, they had plan this little get together so that they could learn all about my confrontation with Albus - I should have seen that coming.

"Don't 'Oh' us! Spill it out!" Rose said excited too, grabbing a sandwich.

"I dunno... the plan worked and hum... we kissed?" I offered.

"I KNEW IT!" Lily shouted grabbing a sandwich for herself. "Details!"

"He said he needed to take some time to think girls..." I muttered sadly grabbing a sandwich myself.

"Oh no..." Rose muttered covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"That twat!" Lily shouted.

"It's ok Lils, he has the right to, I mean, I really screwed things up..." I said looking down.

"But you said you kissed?" Rose asked slowly.

"Yeah, we did." I said smiling a bit.

"He'll come around, I'm sure of it!" Lily said reassuring me.

"Well, at least I apologized, now it's up to him, right?" I said trying to believe in it myself and was glad to see both Rose and Lily nodding.

We ate a few sandwiches in silence. I'm sure my answer to what went on was not exactly what they were expecting.

"Sweetie?" Lily said carefully. "Why's your shirt upside-down?"

I looked down and blushed immediately. Dam you stupid perceptive Wooter...

"Did you guys do it?" Rose asked in disbelieve.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Gosh I would kill my brother if he had sex with you and then told you that he needed time to think." Lily said getting red - probably in ager just to think about it. You go Lils!

"So why?" Rose said pointing at my shirt curiously.

"Well, ok, don't judge me, all right?" I said eyeing them carefully and waiting for both their nods before I continued. "I thought that the best way of showing him that I was sorry and that I was ready to humiliate myself for him just like he did for me was getting naked."

If I thought that saying that out loud was uncomforted, it was nothing compared to how I felt when both of them rolled in laughter.

"WHAT? " I asked a bit annoyed. They promise they wouldn't judge!

"Oh honey, I've seen you naked, there's nothing humiliating about that." Rose said wiping a tear of laughter from her cheeks.

"Man I wish I could have seen Al's face, he probably almost had a heart attack!" Lily said before she started laughing all over again, only this time I joined them - how on earth did I come up with that?

"James would have been proud." I said once we calmed ourselves, but that only made us laugh all over again.

"So, how're things going to work from now on?" Rose said taking a deep breath in order to concentrate.

"I dunno... I guess he's not going to hide anymore, and we'll eventually talk with each other, but I think I should probably let him be for the time being." I said shaking my head. I had been thinking about our encounter since the moment he left the secret passage and although it killed me, there really wasn't anything else that I could do right now except for respecting his space.

"Oh sweetie..." Rose said hugging me.

"I really screwed up this time, haven't I?" I asked in a low voice.

"We all do at some point, but as you said, you've already apologized - and for what you've told us it was one hell of an apology." Lily said smiling at me. "Just give him some time and he'll come around."

I just nodded in response. Thankfully both of the understood that it was time to drop the subject.

"Hello Diane, can I have a word with you?" I looked away from my breakfast bowl to find Owain Cannon - a handsome 6th year Ravenclaw looking at me.

"Course you can!" An replied for me getting up straight away.

I gave Rose a pleading look not to be left alone since Katherine followed An almost immediately, but she muttered _'sorry'_ and followed the other two. Well I couldn't blame her, what excuse did she have to stay? _'I can't because my best friend here is actually waiting for my cousin Albus to decide that he forgives her so that they can finally go back being secret boyfriend and girlfriend.' _

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now." Cannon said smiling.

"Oh..." I said unsure of what else to say, looking down.

"So I was wondering if you'll like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend." He said still smiling.

Fuck. Think fast Diane, think fast. Do not screw things up again...

"Oh Cannon, I can't... I, erm-" Good, you started well, now say something! "I-erm I've already promise to spend the day with James you see? He's visiting." I lied. Ha, good one!

"James Potter?" He asked frowning.

"The one and only." I said smiling proudly at my quick excuse.

"Doesn't he play for the Chudley Cannons?" He asked eyeing me strangely.

"Yeah, so?" I asked away.

"So they're playing the Puddlemere United this Saturday." He finished frowning.

SHIT! oh shit, shit, shit!

"THEY ARE?! Oh excuse me! I have one really nasty letter to write!" I said getting up immediately and running away as fast as I could without looking back.

After that little chat I started avoiding meals and public places where Cannon would be able to find me, I was barely able to come up with an excuse once, I don't think I could find another one if he asked me out again now that it's clear I'm not going with anyone to Hogsmeade.

"Hey! You've been avoiding us!" An said as she entered our dorm. Rose had come up with them, probably to check on me, if someone knew when something was wrong with me, it was Rose.

"No I haven't." I lied looking away.

"Why weren't you at lunch or dinner then?" An said crossing her arms.

"Wasn't hungry?" I offered unsure if they'd go with that.

"What did Cannon want?" Kat asked excitedly ignoring my previous statement.

"Well, he sort of asked me out..." I said blushing a bit.

"I knew it! An said clapping her hands excitedly. "Merlin he's cute!"

"I sort of said no..." I said looking at Rose, who nodded in approval.

"YOU WHAT? WHY?" An and Kat shouted in unison.

"Well it's complicated..." I said looking away.

"It's not about Allen, is it?" Kat said sweetly. "Because it's been a while now honey, and he's fine, really, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but I've been hanging with him on the Hufflepuff's table and he moved on..."

"No, it's not about him." Rose answered for me, making both of them look at her immediately. "I think it's time." Rose continued looking at me with a meaningful look.

She's right... I took a deep breath and started telling them all about Albus and I. They heard it quietly, only making interjections when needed, but by the end of my tale they were both in a complete state of shock.

"I thought you hated him." Kat stated in a low voice.

"Yeah, so did I." I said nodding with a small smile.

"WOW!" An said. "This is like the biggest gossip since Rose and Scorpius started dating..."

"I know." I said laughing a bit. "But you guys have to promise not to tell anyone." I added quickly. "Especially now that I don't even know if we still have something."

"Promise." They said in unison smiling and sitting by my side.

Now that the girls knew about Albus and I, I agreed to join them for breakfast on the next morning, they would at least protect me if Cannon tried to ask me out again. Fortunately he didn't.

"Miss Greengrass, I was hoping to have a word with you." Professor Longbottom said after breakfast was over. "I was hoping you could arrive a little early to my class? say, twenty, fifteen minutes? It's right after lunch, so I don't see why you would get in any kind of trouble."

"Of course professor." I said a bit taken aback, what could he possibly want with me? Oh Merlin, this was about my grades...

"Professor Longbottom?" I said knocking on his door a couple of hours later.

"Mss. Greengrass, come on in." Prof. said from his desk, he'd already opened the door for me with a flick of his wand.

"So Miss Greengrass, I was wondering if you've already chosen what you'll be doing once you leave Hogwarts?"

"No..." I muttered.

"I thought so... you see, as the head of Gryffindor house I have to tell you, I'm concern about your future. As you wisely realized before your O.W.L. exam, Herbology is a precondition to many carriers. Now, I've had a little chat with Professor Powel and he told me that you made great progress in Potion this years - which was the other subject you struggled with, am I correct?" Professor Longbottom stopped now waiting for my response to continue, so I nodded.

"All right." He continued. "So that leaves us with Herbology. I'm afraid that by examining your essays you're achieving only an A - which we both know is not going to be enough depending on the career you chose to proceed."

"I understand." I muttered sadly not sure of what else to say.

"You see Mss. Greengrass, I've know your work for a while now, and after you've achieved an E on your O.W.L exam, I have a hard time believing that you can't pull it off again on your N.E.W.T.s, even so, I would like to discuss with you another carrier options that I think would suit you just perfectly." He continued.

"Ok." I said slowly.

"Again, I've been reading your essays for a while now, and I have to admit that, even though sometimes the contents of it is not what I would quite expect, you have a natural ability to write, it's quite impressive actually, have you ever thought of becoming a journalist?" Prof. Longbottom said smiling now.

"Actually I have, for a long time, but unfortunately I don't see myself writing the gossip column." I said shaking my head a bit.

"And why on earth would you do that?" Prof. asked frowning. "I don't know if you're aware, but there are many other news to a newspaper."

"I'm aware of that." I said laughing a bit. "But do you think any newspaper would hire me to write about crimes, or dragons, with the V.I.P pass I have to all Weasley and Potter's events? Imagine something as big as one of the golden trio's kid getting married, say Rose, for example, they would kill to have an undercover journalist in it."

"You have a point there..." Prof. said after a while. I nodded. "Well then, for the time being I see no other option then to find you a tutor."

"A tutor?" I said quizzically.

"Yes, Mss. Greengrass, a tutor. You've being partnering with Ros- Mss. Weasley for a while now, and unfortunately I don't see you making quite the progress I would expect you too." He said logically. "I think it's time we find you another partner for class."

"Oh, ok..." I said thinking that it wasn't so bad after all.

"And for the free period you have after it." He said slowly. "I'll expect you to stay in my class with your new tutor after our lesson to properly understand the specifications of the plant in hand."

"But professor!" I protested, even though I hadn't actually said anything really.

"I don't want to hear about it." He said as a final answer. "Now, let's see who your new partner will be, excuse me." He said getting up and leaving me alone in his office.

Shoot, as if I needed more time in class and less time to keep up with the amount of homework we're getting. Honestly, when Dom said N.E.W.T.s year was killing her I thought she was exaggerating, well, turns out she was not...

Professor Longbottom came back a few minutes after accompanied by no other than Albus freaking Potter, who widened his eyes once he saw me - great, just my luck, he barely wants to talk to me, and now he'll be stuck with me during Herbology AND the free period after.

"I understand you also have a free period after my class Mr. Potter?" Professor said after gesturing Albus to sit right next to me.

"I have." He said a little uncomfortable.

"Then you'll work perfectly!" Professor said smiling. "Mr. Potter, Mss. Greengrass, meet your new partner. Mr. Potter, I'll expect you to also tutor Miss. Greengrass here on your free period."

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"You may go now." He said still smiling. "Oh, and Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah professor?" He said looking back, he had almost reached the door already.

"Thank you Al!" Prof. finally said winking at him. I just shook my head at this, sometimes I forget how close they are.

"Hello class, please take a sit." Professor Longbottom said once he came out of his study. "Mss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I expect you two to be paring in my class from now on."

Scorp looked positively happy with this new change of events while Rose looked at me muttering 'I'm sorry' before quickly moving from what used to be our table. I took a seat and Albus joined me without even looking at me.

"So, can anyone tell me what's this plant?" Professor said making a plant appear in front of the class with a flick of his wand. No one looked surprise when Rose's hand flew into the air excitedly.

"Mss. Weasley?" Prof. said smiling a bit.

"It's an Atropa Belladonna, commonly known as Belladonna or Deadly Nightshade." Rose said simply. "It's a plant also known to the muggle world, that has magical properties."

"Perfect, can you explain it further?" Prof. said nodding for her to continue.

"The foliage and berries are extremely toxic, causing delirium and hallucinations. In magical lore, combined with Aconite, Belladonna is applied as a magical ointment by wizards to make themselves fly." Rose continued.

"Perfect, ten point to Gryffindor!" Professor said smiling at Rose. "Today we'll be extracting essence from Belladonna, you'll have to be extremely careful, I want to see all students wearing their protective gloves. Please form a circle around me so that you can see how it's properly done. I want a full two feet essay on Belladonna by the end of the week."

Herbology class was really uncomfortable, not only where we dealing again with a deadly plant - why can't we just grow beans or something? But also, Al was pretty much ignoring me. I really thought we were at least past that after my elaborated apology, but he was looking even more irritated than before. Just my luck - NOT!

I was relieved when the bell rang and class was over, but as I was putting my book and gloves back inside my backpack, I was reminded by no other than Albus that we still needed to stay for my tutoring lesson.

"So are there any specific aspect of Belladonna that is not clear for you?" He asked once I sat back on my chair.

"I dunno...why would we go to all this trouble to extract its essence only so that wizards can fly? Can't they just by a broom or something?" I said uncomfortable.

"They could, but haven't you read about how Voldemort could fly without any magical object? It sort of works in the same way when mixed with Aconite, and you can't expect to have a broom right next to you every time you're in danger." Albus explained.

"But you can expect to have a magical mixture of Belladonna and Aconite in your pocket when you face such situations?" I said snorting. Oh come on, this is ridiculous!

"I see your point." Albus said surprising me with a quick laughter, but he soon recomposed himself. "Flying is not the only thing you can achieve with Belladonna essence, it's actually commonly used as a medical ingredient, specially against eye curses."

"Eye curses? Isn't it toxic?" I asked completely lost once again.

"Here, why don't you read this chapter and we can start writing our essays, ask me if something else puzzles you." He said giving me my book already opened on the right page.

Fortunately this technique granted us the possibility of avoiding any unpleasant conversation. Honestly, I know I screwed up, but why he was treating me as if he barely knew me was beyond me.

"Is it true that Cannon asked you out?" Albus blurted out on our way back to the castle.

The question took me so much by surprise that I couldn't find anything to say, I only managed to blush furiously. After a few seconds of silence Albus finally shook his head and walked away.

Way to go Diane.

_'Meet me in my common room tomorrow in the free period equivalent to Ancient Rune. _

_Tell no one.'_

I was surprised to receive this note from Scorp in Gryffindor's common room on Thursday night. He never wrote me notes like this, usually if he wanted to talk to me, he just came in and talked. And in Ancient Rune's free period? He was obviously trying to avoid Rose, and Merlin, let me tell you, I do not want to be caught in the middle of whatever crises they're having...

Still, as the note said I made my way to the heads' common room on Friday afternoon and was very surprised as I opened the door and found not only Scorp inside, but also Lily, Hugo and Albus.

"What's going on?" I asked joining them by the fireplace a little uncertain.

"Rose's birthday is next Sunday, we're throwing her a surprise party on Saturday." Lily said in a tone that suggested I was mental for not to figure it out.

"Oh, that makes sense..." I said dully. "So where are Louis and Roxy?"

"They're not coming, we need the smallest number of people knowing about this before they're needed." Scorp stated without blinking. Gosh he was taking this birthday seriously.

"Besides, we all know Roxy can't keep a secret like this even if her life depended on it." Hugo stated shrugging and we all laughed.

"We have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, so we're dividing tasks." Scorp said once everyone stop laughing. "I'll be responsible for distracting Rose, Al and Hugo will be in charge of the alcohol - Freddie will help them with the age problem." He added quickly responding my 'how on earth are they going to pull that out?' look. "And you and Lily will go after decorations." He finished and they all nodded.

"I can't go." I said in a small voice.

"WHY?" Hugo shouted a little bit too loud.

"Is this because of that Cannon git? Is he really more important than Rose?" Scorp said looking straight at Albus who shifted uncomfortably on the armchair next to mine.

"Yes, and no, listen, the point is that I can't go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." I stated.

"You're not coming? Fuck Diane, what did you do now?" Lily said laughing and finally relieving the tension.

"I sort of told Cannon that I couldn't go out with him because I was meeting James..." I said shaking my head embarrassed.

"But James'll be playing tomorrow!" Hugo said as if I was nuts, which clearly I was.

"Does everybody have to tell me that?" I said annoyed making both Lily and Scorp laugh like maniacs.

"Then what?" Lily said recomposing herself.

"Then I rushed away shouting about writing a nasty letter to James and have been avoiding him ever since." I said covering my face in my head. Even though I wasn't looking I heard Lily and Scorp's laughter filling the room - I wasn't able to face Al, not right now...

"So you don't want to go out with Cannon?" Hugo asked dully.

"What do you think?" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I actually think I don't care." Hugo said shrugging.

"Good, so can we focus? I can't just appear in Hogsmeade after that!" I said facing Scorp. I couldn't bear to look at Al right now.

"Yes you can." Al said making me look quickly at him for the first time, it even took me a while to understand that he was talking about appearing in Hogsmeade and not that he just read my mind. I was very surprise to find him smiling - even though he didn't look back. "You can have this." He said taking the cloak of invisibility off his backpack and handling it to me - still without looking at me.

"Genius!" Lily shouted excitedly. "Problem solved. Should I take someone else so that I don't look like a crazy person talking to myself?"

"No." Scorp said calmly. "We're not evolving anyone else in this or we'll risk ruining the surprise."

"Besides, you already look like a crazy person little sis." Al said grinning.

All right, maybe I was starting to hallucinate thinking that his sudden good mood had something to do with me, but a girl is allowed to dream, right? After all I just humiliated myself for him and refused to go out with another bloke even though he still wasn't quite talking to me.. that's gotta cont for something...

"Diane, sweet cousin, would you do me the honor of getting off that stupid head of yours?" Scorp said a bit irritated but smiling nevertheless.

"Right," I said getting back to the conversation. "So how exactly is this party going to work? We can't do it in Gryffindor's tower because of you two." I said pointing at both Scorp and Al, even though I kept my eyes safe on Scorp. "We could do it here, but are you ready to have all students knowing your password?"

"No, he's not." Lily stated smiling a bit.

"Quite pathetic, don't you think? Passwords chance weekly anyway." Hugo stated.

"So where exactly are you planning on doing it?" I asked throwing my hands in the air, seriously, where they waiting for me to guess all places before I got it right?

"Room of requirement." Albus said in a really low voice.

"ARE YOU MENTAL?!" I shouted in disbelief. "You don't want people knowing about your password for a week but it's ok for them to find out about the room of requirement?!"

Honestly, I know why Scorp wants his common room to stay as private as possible, but some of us aren't fortunate enough to share a common room with the person we're dating. How can he think it's ok to have half of the school knowing about the room of requirement? Doesn't he know that's where Al and I used to go? Except we aren't exactly dating anymore...

"We're not doing a massive party, just friends and family. Chill woman!" Scorp said frowning at me.

"Easy for you to say..." I mumbled in a bare whisper and blushed furiously as I felt Albus' gaze on me, gosh, he was not suppose to hear that.

"Anyway, can I go now?" Hugo said getting up. I'm actually surprise he stayed here for so long.

"Yeah Scorp, I think we're done here." Lily said also getting up.

"Fine." Scorp said a bit annoyed, it would be sweet to see him so preoccupied in throwing Rose the best party if he wasn't being such a bossy pratt. "I want all of you to put the party stuff on the room of requirement, think: I need a place to throw Rose Weasley the best birthday party, that should do the trick for now. We'll meet there on Sunday to check all we've got, I'll owl you the time once I get a hold on Rose's schedule for that day."

"Paranoid much?" I head Al mumbling by my side. It wasn't exactly for me, but still I smiled a bit. Maybe things were getting better between us after all.

"Off you go." Scorp said getting up. "Rose should be coming back anytime now anyway." Both Lily and Hugs were gladly out of his common room before he even finished the sentence.

"You know Scorp? I'm starting to think it was a good thing that you only got Rose now... I don't think I could have handled you dating her for longer that I'm having to now." I said smiling and kicking his leg playfully so that he could see I wasn't being entirely serious - although at this moment I kind of am.

I head Albus laugh fill in the room. Gosh I miss the sound of his laughter...

"You two should really figure things out, I don't like the bitter version of neither of you." Scorp said seriously giving his back to me.

I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. When I finally got the courage to stop looking at my feet and turned around, I found that Al was no longer there.

Great. Thanks' Scorp! NOT!

**A/N: Hello guys! Ok, I know this probably wasn't what you were expecting for this chapter, but you know** **Diane really screwed up, so even though she did apologize I think it's only fair to give Al sometime to think about it, right?**

**Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter! Oh, and please remember to check the 'read chapter' box :)**


	24. 24 - Preparations and Surprise Party

**24\. Preparations and Surprise Party**

The one when all should be about Rose

I have to admit that having the cloak of invisibility is a hell of a plan to go to Hogsmeade without being notice, it's probably not going to be my best Hogsmeade trip, but still, I can always use more sugar quills...

Naturally I told the girls that I wasn't going and to my relief they already knew about all the drama between Al and I with Cannon asking me out and all, so they didn't even pressure me to go, besides, Rose was going for her first Hogsmeade trip with Scorp, so I doubt she would even miss me anyway. The best part was that all of them were bringing sugar quills to me! They didn't know I managed a way of buying them myself, and it would look incredibly suspicious if I said I didn't want them to buy any for me, so I gladly accepted when they asked me if I wanted some.

Maybe this time I'll actually get a stock that can last until our next trip...

Lily met me in my room about half an hour after everyone left and even though I was all excited about our Hogsmeade trip together I couldn't help but notice that something was off with her, she looked incredibly frustrated.

"Hey Lils, care to tell me what's going on?" I asked getting my bag and the cloak. "This isn't about having to go to Hogsmeade with me, is it?" I finished raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't be ridiculous Diane." Lils said rolling her eyes. "It's just that John asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him this morning." She stated taking a deep breath and setting on my bed.

That's weird. I thought she had a crush on the guy, but she looked miserable.

"Don't you like him?" I asked confused.

"Of course I do, everyone knows that!" Lily snapped annoyed, wow... "But I couldn't say yes now, could I?"

"I guess..." I said feeling a bit guilty, even if it wasn't my fault she was stuck with me for the day... "I can do all the shopping if you want to go Lils." I offered smiling.

"Yeah right, an invisible woman shopping, that's gonna work perfectly." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help here!" I stated frowning.

"Let's just go, there's nothing to do about it right now anyway..." She said still frustrated but getting up.

"Why don't you invite him to Rose's party?" I asked giving it a though.

"Hugs is probably going to tell him to come anyway." She mumbled.

"Still, if you invite him you'll show him that you want him there, maybe it'll make it up for the 'no' you gave him this morning." I said carefully. "It might be worth a try at least..."

"Hey, that's actually not such a bad idea..." Lily said after a few minutes in silence, smiling at me.

"See, I can think about plans on my own!" I said proudly.

"Hardly..." Lily said in a bare whisper and I decided it was best if I just ignored it.

Hogsmeade was insanely crowded. Usually first and last Saturday visits where like this, on the first people were less worried about studies - even though this was already our second semester - and the last visit was always crowded for Christmas or summer shopping. This actually sucked even more for me this time since I had to go out of my ways to keep from bumping into people.

All in all shopping with Lily was quite fun, I had to watch her giving people the most weird excuses for not joining them and wandering around alone, it was hilarious! Aside from that, shopping for decorations was one of my favorite kinds of shopping.

We got colorful refill cups, and enchanted 'Happy Birthday Rose' signs where the letters had small funny hands that kept clapping, birthday hats for kids with Rose's name all over it - I was quite glad to know that at least they were charmed to stay at our heads without that ridiculous muggle strap that goes around your neck - I remember when I had to wear those at my muggle preschool, they annoyed me like hell! We also got balloons in Gryffindor's color and five dozens of Lilies to decorate the place - people would probably wonder why we didn't go for roses, but it's not my fault she decided her favorite was lilies while Lily preferred roses, stupid crazy family!

We got to the castle before everyone else so that I could make it look like I've been there all day. We left the decorations at the room of requirement, like Scorp instructed and headed back to the common room to work on our essays. Sometimes I wish Lily was in my year, it would have been much easier getting them done if she was also working on the same essays I was. Anyway, you can't have everything.

"Hey John." I heard Lily saying and figured that the boy in question approaching us. I could already tell that Gryffindor's common room was starting to get packed from all the students arriving.

"Hello Lily." He said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" I heard Lily asking and finally looked up to see what all the fuss was about. Then I understood it, right behind Clark was Hannah Lorck, Gryffindor's keeper. Oh shoot, this is not good...

"Of course not Lily!" It was Hannah this time who answered it. "Hello Diane." She finished smiling at me, I smiled back and nodded - what? She's sweet! "I was just heading for our dorm, see you soon Lils. Bye John." She said waving at him as she left.

"Sorry." Lily mumbled uncomfortable.

Why again am I listening to this conversation?

"Don't worry Lily, so, erm, how was shopping?" Clark asked a bit uncomfortable as well.

"Was ok... had to do it... I didn't know you were going with Hannah." She said looking down.

Ok, maybe I should stop staring at them and pretend to focus on my essay.

"We didn't." Clark said quickly. "I mean, not like that anyway, Clare was also with us."

Ok, fuck it, I'm staring.

"Oh... I see..." Lily said eyeing him hopefully. "Can I maybe talk to you? In private, I mean." She said giving me a look.

Ok, maybe I should have stopped staring, but hey, in my defense this is a crowded common room. Wait, shouldn't I be going?

"Oh, right. I'll just go now." I said quickly getting all my things.

"Want to go for a walk Lily? I don't think privacy goes well with this common room." Clark said making me gladly put my things down once more, now here's a clever guy...

"Sure!" Lily said getting up quickly. "Talk to you soon Di."

Thankfully Scorp's idea to meet on Sunday happened without me since I was the one selected to distract Rose, so not only I escaped from paranoid Scorp, but I also got a chance to spend some time alone with Rose and the girls.

"So, Potter's still not talking to you?" An said carefully once we sat underneath a tree in front of the black lake. It was quite cold, but a beautiful day nonetheless.

"Not exactly." I said a bit sad. "Only when he has to."

"Sorry..." Kat said in a low voice.

"He'll come around Di, you'll see!" Rose said cheerfully. "I've known him forever, he's just a bit stubborn when it comes to his pride."

"Yeah, right." I mumbled.

"Come on, I know my cousin, don't worry about it!" She said smiling.

"Well anyway, how're things with Austin Kat?" I asked hoping to chance the subject.

"For what I could see it's going quite well." Ann said raising her eyebrow and making Kat blush.

"Oh, right! You guys double dated." I said happily - I know my love life sucks at the moment, but I learned it the hard way to be happy for everyone else's. "How was it?"

"It was great, Paul and Daniel really hit it off, thank Merlin! Can you imagine what it would be like if they didn't? Than Kat would probably have to dump Daniel and be all sad about it..." An said shaking her head.

"Hey! Why would I have to be the one breaking up?" Kat asked frowning and crossing her arms.

"Because Paul and I started going out waaay before you guys did." An said simply.

"Exactly! You had more time with him, so that means you should let me have at least the same amount." Kat said deepening her frown.

"Erm... didn't the guys hit it off?" Rose interrupted uncertain.

At this point I could barely contain my laughter any longer, Merlin they have pumpkins instead of a head... How can they go on and on about such an absurd topic?

"Yeah, so?" An said eyeing Rose as if she came from another planet, which, of course, only made it almost unbearable for me to contain my laughter.

"So why are you still arguing about it? Doesn't that mean that no one needs to break up?" Rose asked confused.

"Yeah, but can you believe Ana thought that I should be the one breaking up if the guys didn't like each other?" Kat said in disbelief.

This was too much for me, I couldn't contain it anymore, so I burst into laughter. The most absurd part was that all three of them started looking at me in shock, making me laugh even harder. By the time I was able to get a hold of myself, tears were already rolling down my cheeks.

"I have to tell you something Di." Kat said out of the blue, eyeing me carefully. "Anthony asked Julia Fay to Hogsmeade, they're kind of dating now, I suppose.

"Well, I'm happy for him!" I said smiling and was happy to find that it was 100% true.

Sunday came and passed just like the rest of the week, in the blink of an eye, and before I realized it, it was already Saturday and I was running late for Rose's surprise party.

"How do you manage to always be late Diane?" An asked finishing what I assumed to be a classy ponytail on my hair. "You were the first to shower!"

"Hey! Leave my time managing skills out of our conversation." I said frowning. Why does everyone need to keep remembering me that I sucked at it anyway?

"Like if you actually had any..." An said making Kat laugh.

"She looks great An, can we go now?" Kat said coming towards us.

"No. Her eyes are not done yet and she needs to be perfect for Potter." An said giving her a nasty look and grabbing her complete eye shadow kit.

"He still barely talks to me, I doubt it'll make any difference." I said looking at my hands.

"Oh, don't say that! You heard Rose, He'll come around." Kat said smiling at me.

"Right." I said doing my best to return her smile.

About half an hour latter we were finally arriving at the room of requirement, only five minutes before Rose was suppose to arrive. I was wearing a short flowy red dress from An - she insisted in making me look 'smashing' - An was wearing an incredibly short yellow dress that complemented her hair and Kat had chosen a jeans skirt almost as short as An's dress and a cute blue tang top.

"Wow!" Both An and Kat said when a huge double door magically appeared on the wall.

"After you." I said smiling at them. I remembered the first time James and Fred showed me the room of requirement, it was as if Christmas came earlier. Have I said how much I miss those two already? Screw it, you can never say this too much.

"Where have you been?" Lily shouted, leaving Clark to meet us.

"I see things worked out with Clark." I said giving her a broad smile.

"Yeah, well, I guess..." She said blushing a bit before going back to where he was still waiting for her.

Oh, young love, what would I do to have you again... I thought laughing at myself. This crazy behavior earned me a lot of people staring at me, so I quickly recomposed myself.

"Everyone, take your places, Rose's coming!" Al shouted putting a parchment back on his pocket. I smiled to myself knowingly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!" We all shouted in unison once the door opened.

"What the-?" Rose stated in shock.

"Happy birthday little Rose!" Scorp said before he kissed her.

"You guys! I can't believe you did this!" Rose said once she could get to us. "It's amazing!"

"Thank you!" I said bowing to her as if she was royalty, making all girls laugh.

As promised it was sort of a small party, manly friends, family, and dates - although Roxy did bring some of her Ravenclaw friends as well as Lily and Hugs - and... wait, what's Greg Harrison doing here?!

"SCORP?!" I shouted going towards him. "What the fuck is Harrison doing here?"

"He was on patrol tonight, he saw the commotion and confronted me, the only way to make him shut the fuck up about it was by telling him where it was so that he could come." He said annoyed.

"Just keep him the hell away from me." I said frowning and going for a drink.

Merlin, I thank you for firewhiskey!

The party was amazing, Scorp outdone himself, honestly... Of course he couldn't have done it without us and to be modest, our decoration was the best, but still, it was amazing what he had managed to put together for Rose...

"I'm going to get a water." I shouted a couple of hours after so that the girls could hear me over the music, we were rocking the dance floor. "My cup will only refill on firewhiskey!" I finished laughing.

"Water hum? Having too much fun already?" I heard the unfortunately familiar whisper on my ear. Honestly, why does he have to keep doing that?

"What do you want Harrison?" I hissed.

"Well, you of course." He said smirking. Stupid pratt...

"Move Harrison!" I said gesturing for him to get out.

"Oh don't say that, I know you want me." He said putting his filthy hands on my waist.

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted trying to get his hands away from me without any success, he's a lot stronger than me...

"Now, where were we?" Harrison said ignoring me and moving closer.

"You heard her Harrison." I gladly looked around to see the familiar pair of bright green eyes. I adore those eyes...

"Why don't you mind your own business Potter?" Harrison hissed but upon seeing that Al wasn't moving he finally took his hands off me.

"Because this is my own business." Al said coming between us.

"How come Potter? You hate her, remember?"

"No, you wish I did."

And then he turned around and kissed me fully on the lips. It started off as just a small kiss, but once our lips touched I could feel that he wanted more, just like I did. I never wanted his lips apart from mine again, I want to be magically glued to them so that we could stay close forever.

He gave me a small smile once our lips parted and gently touched my chin to look me in the eyes.

Bright green eyes meet dark green eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Harrison." I head Scorp's voice.

Slowly Al took his eyes away from mine and we both looked at where Scorp and Harrison were. Harrison had his wand in hand, pointing straight at Al's face. Scorp was right next to him, looking at him annoyed.

The whole party had stopped to look at us. I could see Roxy, Hugo Louis and Lucy staring at me and Al in complete shock.

Thankfully Harrison realized that he was outnumber and rushed out of the room, making me relax a bit.

"What the hell happened here?!" Roxy said coming closer to us. "Have you two- are you two?"

I looked quickly at Albus uncertain of what to tell her.

"Yes, we're together." He said finally passing his left arm over my shoulder, making a broad smile appear on my face.

"Since when?" Louis asked baffled from behind her.

"I told you this was going to happen..." Hugo said shaking his head and smiling.

"Ok everyone, that's it! Leave the poor couple alone!" Rose said pushing Roxy back to the dance floor, giving me an encouraging look. Thankfully Louis and Hugo followed.

"So, erm..." I started, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm sorry I've been too harsh on you, I know you've apologize a while ago, it just took me some time to accept it, is this ok?" Albus said a bit uncertain pointing at us.

"Of course." I said smiling. "I missed you..." I muttered.

"I missed you too." Al said holding my face and kissing me again.

"So I guess everyone knows now..." I said once we parted.

"Guess so, sorry, I was a bit impulsive..." He said looking down at my lips.

"I don't care anymore, it doesn't matter, what matters is that we're finally together." I said finally letting go of whatever was holding me back and snogging him as if my life depended on it.

"Wanna get out of here?" I said hardly breathing.

"You read my thoughts." He said holding my hand and taking me outside.

"Where to though?" I asked dully.

"Don't worry, I know just the right place." Al said grinning, but didn't move.

Seconds after the door disappeared behind us, it appeared again, and strangely, Al smiled and took my hand again.

"We're going back? but why?" I whined.

Instead of answering me, Al just smiled at me and reopened the door. As I looked inside it though, instead of seeing all my friends dancing like I thought I would, I found a huge, cozy bedroom.

"What? But how?" I asked in complete shock.

"The room of requirement will present itself for those in real need. It doesn't matter if someone else have other needs for the room at the same time you have, it doesn't work like that." Al stated simply, taking me towards the huge bed.

"Now, where were we?" I said grinning and waited for him to grab me and kiss me again.

Our sweet kiss slowly transformed into something else. I felt Al's heat as if it was part of me, his hands felling me up as if he couldn't be complete without me. I wanted him, I need him. Without parting from him I took his shirt off, I wanted to feel his entire body against mine. He unzipped me as I tried to take his pants off. He parted his lips from mine only to properly take off his jeans, I took advantage of the moment to take my dress and my underwear off.

"You're beautiful." Al said in a bare whisper before our lips met again.

**A/N: Hey guys! Yep, they're finally together again! I hope you guys are as happy as I am about this :)** **For those of you wondering, I'm planning on having three more chapters for this story and that's it!**

**Thank you all for the amazing support, please take the time to leave me a review!**


	25. 25 - No longer a secret

**25\. No longer a secret**

The one where Hogwarts knows.

"Good morning." Al said to me as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Right back at you!" I said smiling as I watched him come closer and give me a small kiss.

"Last night was amazing." He said slowly kissing me again.

"It really was..." I said in a bare whisper blushing.

"I'm glad I waited for you." He said grinning.

"Stop Al, you're making me blush!" I said laughing a bit.

"It's true!" Al said touching my cheeks.

"I know..." I said looking down.

"Can we sleep together every night from now on? You smile when you sleep, did you know that?" He asked making small circles on my cheeks.

"I didn't..." I said smiling again, I have a feeling that I'm going to be smiling a lot from now on. "Hey, what time is it?"

"10:30..." He stated simply.

"What? Oh Merlin, we'll be screwed!" I said panicking but unable to move away from him.

"No we won't, it's Sunday, remember?" He answered smiling. "We can stay here at least until lunch time."

"Oh, that's right..." I said gladly. Wow, still two hours of just me and Al, I don't think that anything could make me happier.

Al came closer to kiss me again but I looked away quickly.

"What happened?" He said preoccupied, making me giggle, it's so sweet to see him like this again.

"I just wanna brush my teeth first." I said grinning.

Honestly, whoever thought that putting actors to kiss in the morning on muggle movies looked natural have got to be kidding me, hellooo morning breath, gees...

"Oh, right." He said laughing a bit but I couldn't help but notice his relief. "I've already brushed mine while you were still asleep."

"Can you, erm, look away?" I asked suddenly very aware that I was naked.

"Absolutely not, You're not putting your clothes back on, besides, you have nothing to be ashamed off, you're gorgeous!

"Oh, please Al, don't make me do that..." I said giving him my puppy eyes. What? I know that theoretically I got naked in front of him on a secret passage - maybe not my best idea... - but it's just weird, I'm not used to someone looking at my body like that.

"All right, all right, you can have my shirt to go to the bathroom ok? but that's all you're getting for now." He said taking his shirt off the ground and handling it to me.

"Thanks." I said grinning once I had it on. I remember the first time that I wore Al's shirt, the night we got detention, if only I knew back then how much I would enjoy wearing one of his shirts again...

Unfortunately, all that is good have to end, and so two hour later we were fully dress and ready to go.

"Are you ready to face Hogwarts as a couple?" Al asked me.

"Yeap." I said smiling.

With Harrison, Roxy and her friends, and all the dates that were at the party, we were probably already the biggest new piece of gossip in Hogwarts - why do teenagers gossip so dam much?

I was defiantly not wrong. Once I got into the Great Hall for lunch after taking a shower and changing - of course - the entire hall went quiet and stared at me, few seconds after the curious glances, everyone started whispering.

Oh well, I thought shrugging and made my way towards the giggling waving girls I called my friends.

"Gosh, calm down An. Did you start the gossip yourself?" I said taking a seat next to Rose.

"I would, but everyone was already talking when I got down for breakfast." She said grinning like a maniac.

"I told you he was gonna come around!" Rose said smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh, enough with the chitchat already, I want all details!" An hissed, but then quickly started laughing.

"You didn't sleep on our dorm." Kat stated dully.

Oh really? I thought she wouldn't notice... NOT!

"Yeah..." I said grinning, remembering the moments prior to this conversation, when I was still wrapped around Al.

"Tell us!" An said impatiently.

"Give the girl a break Annita, she'll tell us soon enough." Rose said smiling.

Mental note to love Rose forever.

"Oh, she's telling us right now!" I looked back to see Lily grinning like a baboon on hormones. "Tell us! Tell us!" She said excitedly sitting on my other side.

"I'm not sure you want to hear this things about your brother Lils..." I said with a meaningful look making both Lily and Rose blush furiously.

If I had to chose one day to be glad for the fact that no one was sitting near us, it'd be this one...

"Gosh, you're disgusting..." Lily said pulling a face.

"You were the one asking all the questions." I said shrugging.

"Can't you just tell us the, erm, sweet parts?" Kat said hopefully while An had disappointment written all over her face.

"You kind of saw the...erm, what did you call it? Oh, sweet parts. Although the rest was quite sweet too, if I may add." I said grinning again.

"Oh, stop it already!" Lily said punching me on my right arm.

"So, I guess everybody knows now." Rose said carefully. "Are you ok with this?"

"Yeah, you know what? I was being silly before wanting to keep it a secret, just think about it, if I hadn't we probably wouldn't even have broken up, or whatever that was." I said smiling.

"How could you keep it a secret for so long anyway?" An asked.

"Dunno, guess I was afraid of it..." I admitted blushing a bit.

"Greengrass, a word?" I looked back to see Gloria Harrison staring at me, she had her arms crossed and everything, probably trying to pull a threatening look, the mere sight of her made me roll my eyes.

"What's she doing here?" Rose said irritated.

"I got this Rosie." I said giving her a meaningful look, I was already expecting to hear from her anyway. "Harrison, this is not the way you do things, coming here outnumbered, I was expecting you to corner me alone, maybe try some hexes on me." I said eyeing her carefully.

"I would, but you are as much of a freak as she is." She said now pointing at Rose annoyed.

Mental note to love Roxy forever for giving us those shield jewelry. And maybe Harrison' parents for making her this thick...

"Oh, frustrated, are you?" I said smirking. "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my friends."

"Coward!" She hissed. "You'll pay for this, you'll see, he's not gonna stay with you for long, you know that, right? He'll dump you in less than a week, it'll be a school record!"

"Oh, just move along will you Harrison? We're in the middle of something here." An said giving her a contempt look that would have scared the bejesus out of me. Harrison suddenly turned into a horrid shade of purple and ran away.

"Nice one An!" I said grinning at her. "Anyway, I wasn't the only one looking cozy yesterday, Lily, care to tell us about you and a certain Gryffindor boy called John Clark?" I said slowly looking at her grinning. Sure enough, her face quickly turned into an impressive imitation of Red Rose.

"We hooked up!" She said finally smiling broadly.

"Shocker." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, no way! He isn't related to any of us, start spilling the details!" An said throwing her hands in the air, making us all laugh.

"Oh, it was incredible! He was soooo sweet... He told me he liked me since third year, but wasn't sure if I liked him in the same way." Lily said smiling and blushing a little.

"Another shocker." Rose said rolling her eyes again.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Lily asked frowning and crossing her arms.

"Lils, we all knew he liked you, you were the only one who seemed oblivious to it." Rose said giving her a pointed look.

"You knew?" Lily asked in disbelieve. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lily Luna Potter! I've told you a million times!" Rose said looking at her as if she was mental. She clearly was because honestly, I've heard Rose say this to her probably about one hundred times.

"Ok, ok, no need to get all 'full name' with me Rosie." Lily finally admitted.

"So, DETAILS?!" An hissed.

"Ok, gosh Annita, chill woman! He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him on Saturday morning, but I was in charge of decorations alongside with Di for Rose's party, so obviously I couldn't go with him." Lily started stopping only for a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Wait a second, Di, did you go to Hogsmeade? I thought you weren't going!" Rose said in disbelieve putting two and two together. "HEY! You own us for the sugar quills we bought you!"

"Erm, right... yeah, sure..." I said blushing a bit. "Hey, wait a second here, I was there for YOUR birthday party! Can't you at least give e some sugar?"

"So you want Rose to give you some sugar, hum? I should have a talk with my brother." Lily said laughing. I only realized the pun after I said it out loud, but naturally everyone started laughing like crazy.

"And then?" Kat said encouraging Lily to go on once they finally recomposed themselves.

"Then I asked to speak to him in private when we got back, and sort of invited him to go to Rose's party with me." Lily said blushing again.

" You told him about the party on Saturday?! We only found out about it on Friday!" Kat said crossing her arms looking hurt.

"Katherine, that doesn't even matter, will you let the girl talk?" An interrupted giving Kat a glare that probably would kill her if glares could do such a thing.

"Anyways," Lily started wisely, honestly, I have seen what those two are able to argue about, if no one stopped them they probably would end up fighting for the entire meal... "We sort of got talking that night, and that's when he admitted to like me for a while, when I blushed furiously and smile in return he took the cue to kiss me." Lily finished smiling.

"Oooohhh!" I said pretending to wipe a fake tears out of my cheeks.

"But my party was your official first date, right?!" Rose said a little too proud of herself. Someone has got to tell her that all she did was get older, we were the ones who had to bear her lunatic boyfriend for an entire week...

"That'd be correct." Lily said still smiling.

"Maybe I'll break up with Paul." An blurted out of the blue.

"WHAT?!" We all asked in unison.

"I don't know, I really like him, but I miss this, you know? The beginning, the 'I can't live without you' part." An said looking nowhere in specific.

"But An, you love him." Kat said looking at her seriously.

"I know, I'm not saying that I'm actually breaking up, I just mumbling..." An said shaking her head. "But look at them Kat, Lily and Di, they look sooooo happy..."

"Hey, I'm as happy as they are!" Rose said defensively.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, do you guys have to pick an argument about everything?" I said in disbelieve. "Rose, honestly, you look better than happy with Scorp, and so do you two! If I could chose it, I never would have taken time apart from Al, I would gladly not have this 'I finally got him' grin on my face if I could have had him for all those weeks we missed together!"

I couldn't quite place why but both An and Kat were suddenly smirking at me.

"Thanks!" I head Al's voice from behind me and blushed furiously without even looking back to confirm it was him. "I would gladly exchange my grin too." Al finished giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Hey, big brow, what are you doing here? This is a girl talk!" Lily asked frowning.

"Excuse me! I just came to check if my girl wants to go for a walk, but I can leave if it makes you so dam happy, you little Clark lover!" Al said crossing his arms and frowning at Lils.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" She replied flushing nearly purple with anger.

"You heard me little sis, C-L-A-R-K L-O-V-E-R! What are you doing with him anyway? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO DATE TILL YOU'RE THIRTY, remember?!" Al shouted. Thankfully the Great Hall was pretty empty by now.

"Oh Merlin, is this what I'll have to deal with from now on?" I muttered covering my eyes with my hands making An, Kat and Rose laugh and earning a huge frown from Al and Lily - crap, they were not suppose to hear that...

"Just chill guys." Rose said recomposing herself. "Al, you're publicly dating Diane now, you have no moral to say that to Lils, and Lils, relax, he's just teasing you." She finished massaging her temples.

"I'm not!" Al said frowning but quickly dropped it once he took a good look at Rose's threatening glare. Dam Wooters and their way of being completely mental. "We'll see what James has to say about this." Al muttered looking down.

"JAMES? You wanna bring James into this?! So typical, can't even respond for yourself." Lily said clearly still angry.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Rose shouted getting extremely irritated. They both stopped immediately. "Oh, that reminds me, Di, you got a letter from James, an insanely annoyed owl dropped it to you on your bed. It probably was looking for you the entire morning, poor thing..." Rose finished smiling at me as if she wasn't shouting just seconds ago, and taking a letter out of nowhere.

"Great, thanks Rosie." I said gladly taking the letter hopping that the discussion was finally over. "Al, should we go for that walk now?" I finished smiling at him.

"That'll be perfect." He said grinning.

How is it possible that I adore his grin now when I hated it only a few month ago? I blame hormones...

"I wanna read that." Al said potting at my pockets where I'd just putted James' letter once we got outside.

"Not a chance!" I said remembering that I didn't answer James about his whole plot thing to get Al alone, so this was probably a rude/ want to know if my family blood is clean kind of letter.

"You're kidding me right?" Al asked frowning annoyed.

"No, this is my letter, you're not reading it, and that's final." I said pushing his hands away from my pocket.

"Ok, so you're telling me that I just took a deep step believing that I could actually trust you only to hear you twelve hours latter saying that you don't exactly trust me to read a letter my brother wrote to you?" He said stopping in complete disbelieve.

Oh Merlin, what have I agreed to? Can't Al just see that this has nothing to do with trust? I mean, yeah I don't want him to read the letter, but hey, it's about him! Except he doesn't know that...

"Albus Severus Potter, I'm crazy about you, how can you even doubt it after last night? I just don't want you to read it because it's probably about you, ok?" I said taking a deep breath.

"About me?" Al said suddenly grinning - adorable handsome prat. "Oh, now I wanna read it!"

Git!

"Al please..." I begged.

"Di, please..." He said giving me his puppy eyes.

Holy Fuck! His puppy eyes is the most adorable thing I've ever seen! Those insanely gorgeous bright green eyes pleading at me. How can anyone say no to that? I bet Mr. and Mrs. Potter spoiled him to hell with that look...

"Fine!" I said at last giving up. Yeah right, like if I stood a chance against those eyes. "But under two conditions." I announced crossing my arms

"Name it." He said still keeping his puppy eyes on probably for moral effect. Cute prat...

"First, you can't NEVER EVER use that 'you don't trust me' thing on me again. Secondly, you can NEVER, EVER, and I mean it, use that look to take advantage of me, ever again." I said really emphasizing the last bit.

He seemed to consider it for a few second.

"Agreed, but you'll miss this look on me." Al said grinning.

I can't disagree with that...

I finally took the letter from my pocket once we sat and took a deep breath before I opened it.

_'Sweet cheeks, _

_I told you to write me as soon as you cleared my family's name! Please don't tell me you couldn't do it... Actually, please don't tell me you did it and betrayed my trust by not telling me! _

_You can't turn into Albastard just because you got into his pants, I'll be devastated, you're my favorite girl!_

_So, tell me, how did my master plan worked out? Am I the best or not? _

_Know that if you say 'not' you'll be such a disgrace to my family's name as Albastard. _

_Lovely love, Jamesy-poo! _

_Ps: tell Lily to include a request for nana to knit a scarf for me as well, you can't imagine what winter is when you have practice at ungodly hours! _

"Albastard? Master plan? What the fuck is this all about Diane?" Al said crossing his arms. Sometimes I wonder if he wasn't supposed to be a girl, he's so overly dramatic...

"See why I didn't want you to read it..." I said looking nowhere in specific.

"No I don't, so start telling!" He said in disbelieve.

Dame it Wotter temper!

"All right, all right... erm, remember how I managed to confront you?" I said slowly getting more and more embarrassed.

"Yeah..." Al said quietly looking at me.

"Well, it was sort of James' idea..." I said looking down at my hands.

"What?" Al asked frowning at me.

"Well, it was, he sort of gave me the entire plan..." I said embarrassed.

"You mean, even the naked part?!" He said a little bit louder than I was expecting.

"Kind off, well, not exactly, but I think he mentioned it, and I sort of thought about what he would do, if he was a girl and all..." I said looking at him in fear of what he would think about it.

"So you went to James to get advice on how to get to me?" He asked slowly trying to put the pieces together.

"Kind off..." I said flushing. I wasn't just about to turn Lily in, he already knew about James, one brother's treason for now was more than enough.

"And Lily was on it as well." He said connecting the pieces from the letter.

Dam you brilliant Wotters...

"Kind off." I said almost punishing me. Let's face it, I couldn't have done it without both of them, and now I was turning them in! Bloody traitor...

"Did you really went to all this trouble just to get me alone?" Al asked smiling a bit.

"Well, yeah... you wouldn't talk to me Al..." I muttered.

"You know I adore it when you call me Al?" He said smiling a bit and kissing me lightly.

"I know." I said grinning and kissing him fully on the lips.

**A/N: I just wanted to tell you all that it's both great and sad to upload this chapter, I've been really nostalgic (although it still didn't end) about letting go of this story, and I can't believe we're almost there.**

**I'd love to know what you guys thought of this chapter, happiness is finally back to our lovebirds!**

**Thanks for all the support guys!**

**All my love,**

**Lucyzi**


End file.
